Biology
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.
1. Chapter 1: James

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Chapter:_ 1  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,790_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ This is one of those stories where Harry leaves the Wizarding world. Since this is still in the UK, I have done as much research as possible to get the education system accurate. I've even had one of my friends in England helping me with information. Yet, I might get something wrong since this is not the system I'm use to, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make. Also, this story is dedicated to my good friend Daeleniel Shadowphyre, who seems to like this story for some reason.

Chapter 1: James

James Toland experienced yet another day in his life as a secondary school science teacher. He had already spent quite a bit of his morning listening to the female students giggling over him being hot, at least in their opinion. He hadn't had too many classes so far that day, but he was already exhausted and frustrated. He was use to listening to the girls' gossip about him, and he had learned to not react to it. But it didn't mean that he wasn't tired of it, and he disliked it more when it was early in the year.

At that moment, however, James sat in the employee lunch room, trying to enjoy a quiet lunch. He sparingly glanced at the others that ate their leftovers, lunch meat sandwiches, and whatever other food they had picked up before settling there. They were all talking to each other, though James preferred to remain silent over talking with the other teachers. It was only the beginning of a new school year, but everyone already knew him, except the woman that was seated across from him. She ate; her silence was welcome over the others. James didn't mind, though he kept his eyes away from her tuna fish sandwich. He focused instead on his Thai style cucumber salad. Most of his co-workers looked at him strangely for his food, but he thought that it was better that he was eating fresh food. Plus there was the fact that he was a vegan, though it was only in his diet. He had spent a lot of time researching to make sure he got everything he needed nutrient wise anyways.

The woman looked at him as she chewed on her sandwich. She didn't look away at all. She only watched him. She decided to speak after a moment. Clearing her throat after swallowing, she got his attention. "Hi, my name is Julie, Julie Reynolds. I'm teaching history here. What do you teach?" She didn't even ask who he was. He looked down at his food and ate another bite. He was slowly chewing at that bite of salad.

"I teach science, though I also teach Biology since that's my speciality." He hadn't spoken until he had swallowed the food in his mouth. He didn't offer his name since she hadn't asked. He was not always one to speak a lot, at least around new people. It was a habit he had gained a long time earlier, not that anybody knew exactly where that was. James had just gone to thinking about his next set of classes for the day. He had to go through the syllabi in his head, since they were not exactly the same.

Julie frowned at his lack of a response. She thought he would say a bit more than he had. "So what's your name then? Have you been teaching long? This is my first day here." She seemed to want to have a conversation with him. James finished his salad at last and looked at her.

"My name is James Toland and I have only been teaching a couple of years. Plus, the first year and day are the hardest." He closed the plastic container and stuck it in his bag with the fork. James seemed to be slightly aloof right then, though that was kind of normal for him. He looked back at her and took in her appearance. She had a bob cut that he didn't think looked very good for her face. She was slightly podgy. He noted that she could stand to get more sun, as she was very pale with matching brown hair and eyes. James just sat up straight in his chair instead of bothering to lean back. He wasn't that fond of slouching anyways, which is what a lot of the others did.

Julie gave him a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you James. I've taught before, but I had to change to a different school. I want to see how schools run differently. I mean, I know private are different from public, but it's all complicated. Especially when you add that each school is different from the other as well." She finished the last bite of her sandwich.

James only gave a nod in response. He then stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few last minute preparations for my classes this afternoon." He grabbed his bag and left the staff room. Julie sat there, shocked. She hadn't ever met anybody that disappeared that quickly.

Another teacher looked at her. "Oh, don't worry about James, he's quite aloof really. A strange one he is. Half the staff believes that he's keeping some very big secrets from everyone. It's best that you don't try to be his friend, it will likely amount to nothing." Julie looked at the teacher, who happened to be a woman. Her jaw had dropped at the woman's casual dismissal of her colleague. That annoyed her more than anything, for they were supposed to work together, not insult each other.

Julie stood. "That is the worse thing I've heard in my life. He's a colleague; you should show him some kindness. If you act like this, it's no wonder he doesn't interact with anyone." She then left the room. Many of the other teachers only shrugged after she left. As far as they were concerned, she could try as hard as she wanted. They had all attempted to get him out of his shell at one point, it never worked. All they were left with was silence and an estranged teacher.

Julie found his classroom with relative ease. Many girls stood there giggling. James seemed oblivious as he moved around the room gathering materials for his class. She managed to shoo the girls off, getting dirty looks in the process. She only shook her head and made her way into the classroom. It seemed typical of any science classroom she had seen. There were many different pieces in the room. His wooden desk was in front of the class. She noticed because of its height and the stacks of papers. James seemed like a highly composed man, yet his desk was a complete mess.

"May I help you?" Julie jumped and saw James standing in front of her, not having expected him there. She immediately felt like squirming under his gaze, which his crossed arms did not help to dilute. Julie instead looked at the floor to help gather her composure. She hadn't expected him to be somewhat hard looking.

Once she felt certain enough, she looked at him again. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk. Can we? I mean, you seem like a nice person." She smiled at him. His arms uncrossed and he nodded with a slight sigh. Julie felt like she had gotten a small victory. That was more than the others had apparently gotten. She kind of wondered why that was, but wasn't going to question her good fortune.

James gestured her to come into the room more. He moved over to his desk and began to straighten up the mess of papers. "I'm sorry this might be awkward. I don't usually see such persistence in a member of the staff." He wasn't looking at her. He was organizing his papers rather methodically. It appeared as if the mess was instead related to his students rather than his own behaviour. "Sorry about this mess. The students like to randomly pile the papers up. They don't seem to have the ability to do it neatly." He hadn't looked up just yet. "This is what I get from summer assignments. We have those in the science department here. I honestly hate them."

Julie watched as several stacks appeared as he continued to organize. All the papers were neatly typed and obviously been some kind of research paper. "No, I understand. It really can be frustrating." James nodded in agreement as he continued his clean-up. "So, why did you decide to be a science teacher? If you don't mind me asking that is." James finally looked at her, a new stack partially in his hands.

"No, I don't mind. Actually, nobody's ever asked me before. Really, I like kids, which explains the teacher part. I rather liked teaching when I did so at the boarding school I attended. As for science, not a big fan of Chemistry, but I do love biology, I found that out when I took a biology AS-level. I had been thinking of possibly maths before, or maybe something arty, but I enjoyed the biology class more. Plus, you sort of can't teach unless you know science. But it works, even if I don't like chemistry." He chuckled at the last part, since he apparently found it amusing. He went back to sorting his stacks once again.

Julie nodded. "So, if you like biology, why not become a doctor?" James looked at her with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. That made her blush at the thought of him laughing at her.

"Quite simple really, I didn't want to. I wanted to teach, and I happen to really enjoy biology. It all works out and it allows me to do to things I like, teach and work in the biology field. As I said, the only real downside is teaching the regular science classes, but there's a downside to every job." He finished with the one stack he had in his hands. There were still more that needed to be created, but at least there was some organization appearing. He looked back at the papers, but he did reach up and reflexively brush his bangs from his forehead. She instantly noticed the odd scar that his bangs had been hiding.

Julie watched him for a moment. "That's a rather interesting scar. Where did you get it?" The question came faster than Julie could think. James looked at her. He seemed a bit startled. He automatically flattened his fringe against his forehead. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask that, it sort of came out."

James sighed after a moment and tightened the ponytail he had. "No, it's a normal reaction to my scar. I generally try to keep it covered up with make-up. I got it as an infant. It has faded a lot since then, but it's still somewhat noticeable." He the looked at the clock over the door of his room and saw the time. "You should head to your classroom; it's almost time for class." She nodded. Julie watched him as she left. He was a strange person, but at least she had gotten him to talk, though the scar had caught her interest, whatever it meant.

A/N: There's the first chapter of a new fic. Hope everyone likes it. Later.


	2. Chapter 2: Pubs

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,974_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. One important part, some people ask why James (Harry) is a vegan. The honest answer is I felt like it, but after having known quite a few vegans who are diet only, it is more that I respect their will power at being able to stick to that diet. So that is now why it is. Also, for those that go on about it being unhealthy, I've learned, through a lot of research, that you can live healthily on that diet as long as you know how to do it right. Also, in response to another question, Harry is around twenty-eight-years-old in this story.

Chapter 2: Pubs

James set his keys on the table near his front door, his briefcase resting against the legs of the very same table. A young woman peeked around the corner, smiling widely at him, though he had yet to notice her as he was looking through his mail. He scowled at a couple of bills that popped up from the stack, but they were a part of life. Setting the mail down, he looked up and saw the girl walking towards him.

"There you are James. I thought you were never going to get home." She gave him a smile, one that only got her a shrug in response. The woman had straight hair that was just as black as James' was. Her skin was a natural olive tone, but she often had enough time in the sun to give her more of a tan than she would normally have. James raised an eyebrow as he saw her picking up a pair of keys. She was wearing a green tank top and a pair of leather pants. "Come on, it's time to head out. You go and get changed."

James sighed as soon as the words left her mouth. "I have just set foot into the flat, and you insist I leave moments later." He shook his head. She had a large smile on her face. James stood there watching her. He bit his tongue before letting out a sigh. "Fine Ophelia, give me five minutes to change." He walked around her and down the hall. The two lived in a single story flat on the sixth floor, but it was big enough for them. They had met each other in school, but had gone in two different directions in what they studied. He walked into his room with his normal silence.

James' room was very organized, not a single item out of place. A laptop sat on the table at one end of the room with a printer next to it. He walked past the bed, the mattress covered in mint green from the fitted sheet to the comforter. He slid open his closet door and grabbed a couple of items. Each item in his closet was set in a deliberate order: pants, sweaters, shirts, and suits. Everything had a place. He picked up a pair of black jeans and a green sweater, knowing that it was a little bit cooler out than it had been earlier in the day. Changing from his work clothes, he got into the clothes he picked up for heading out.

He rejoined Ophelia after he had finished changing, grabbing a leather jacket from a coat rack near the door. He slid the jacket on with one hand as he held the door open for his roommate. "Come on, I do need to sleep at some point tonight. I do have to work throughout the day after all." She stuck her tongue out and took one of the helmets that sat on a hat stand near the coat rack. James rolled his eyes and grabbed his helmet as well. He was not going to cater to her childish behaviour. The two made their way down to the parking garage after the flat door had been locked. Ophelia had left James to make sure that the door was locked.

"You never seem to have time for fun James. It's no wonder you don't have any bloke clinging to you. I know that quite a few stare at you rather lustfully." She slid the helmet on her head when they reached a black motorcycle. The helmet's visor was still up as she watched James do the same thing. "Plus, you hide your body under clothing like that. Yes it is well fitting, but you can't see anything. I would hit on you, if I was straight that is." James rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time to him. He climbed onto the bike and stuck his keys in the ignition. He kept his focus on what he had to, not rising to her bait. He instead backed his bike out so that he could be steady enough for Ophelia to get on. Starting the bike, he nodded to her.

The two left the parking garage. James had discovered when he was in college that he much preferred the motorcycle to cars. He found it better to get through the horrid traffic that was the city streets. The two left their flat to drive to the next destination. Neither of them were in the mood for talking as they travelled, James in particular wanted to concentrate on his driving. Ophelia held on tightly, knowing that she could upset the balance if she didn't. It wasn't a long drive to the place, but it still took a good twenty minutes to get there by bike.

The two reached a pub. It was situated between a night club and another store, but the place was open from mid-afternoon to two in the morning. The two parked and Ophelia climbed off. The pub was hers, and often frequented by younger people who either did not get into the club or wanted to be in a quieter atmosphere. James, on the other hand, was not a drinker, but often got dragged there by Ophelia. He was often her ride if she was taking the night shift from her other manager. He was the one that would drive her there, only to make sure that another employee would drop her off at home. That didn't always happen, but it was the more normal routine.

Ophelia smiled once James got off of the bike. "Well, we're here. I would take you to one of the clubs instead of the pub, but I know that won't work, and even I have to do my job." James rubbed his eyes at the words. He did not like nightclubs; he wasn't even fond of pubs. He did not like that she would drag him out. He did have an all day teaching job, something that meant he couldn't miss a day of school because he had been out too tired. Ophelia shook her head as she got ready to head into her pub. "Lighten up Jimmy. You need to relax and get a boyfriend. After all, I'm sure your tenseness happens to deal with some sexual frustration." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the pub. James only scowled at her, wondering how he often put up with her.

"Don't call me Jimmy. I really do dislike that nickname, the name is James. As for your other thing, I do not need a boyfriend, and I am not tense because of sexual frustration. I do not rely on sex Ophelia; I get frustrated because life can be frustrating." He held onto his helmets. Ophelia laughed as she dragged him into the pub.

She pulled him into the pub and smiled at the people that were already there. Some of them were frequent customers. James was more annoyed by the loud music that was playing, but it was not so loud that nobody could hear what they were saying to each other. "Hey everyone!" Ophelia had a large smile on her face at the sight of the people. She was completely at ease in the loud and boisterous pub. James, however, remained quiet and still. Ophelia made her way to the bar and left James at the door. He let out a slow breath and walked over to an empty table. He looked at Ophelia and wondered how likely it would be for her to not at least have one drink. He knew that he was going to remain sober, since he would be driving home at some point.

Ophelia was in the centre of the people at the bar. She was chatting as she had already started mixing drinks. She always required that managers had to be able to be behind the bar and also control the place, it all depended on if the bar tender was there or not. It was a day where they had just Ophelia behind the bar, as the other bar tender was off shift. James watched her from his table, listening to the noises everyone made. He did not want to draw any attention to himself by making any loud noises, so he kept quiet. He got all the attention he could stand everyday at his job. He tugged at his ponytail as he thought of the papers he should have been grading instead of sitting at the table. He wanted to get those back to his students a soon as possible.

A young man came up to him. "You look quite lonely back here." James looked up at him. He was a new one to the teacher. He hadn't seen him at the pub before, but he wasn't too surprised. The man had deep red hair and vivid blue eyes, sort of reminding James of someone he did not want to think about. James raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He had wanted his alone time, to wait until Ophelia was distracted enough so he could leave. He did not want to socialize with the people. He kind of treated his job as the only thing he had, though he did have some friends. He didn't like to hang around in places where people got drunk. He was more the type to spend time at a nice café, and most of his friends were exactly the same. Of course, most of his friends held jobs in places like law firms or other schools. Ophelia was one of the few people to be into the livelier atmosphere of the club and pub scene.

The man smiled at James. "I thought you might like some company." James rubbed his eyes for yet another time, realizing just how repetitive the motions he had been doing had gotten in the past hour. He had no idea why people wouldn't leave me alone that day; it was almost as if everyone was trying to upset his steady life, which included Ophelia dragging him someplace at least once a week. The man kept watching James. At least he hadn't sat down without permission. James didn't invite him to sit, for that was not something he wanted.

"Actually, I would rather be alone. I am not here for any sort of company. I'm only here because my friend dragged me." Ophelia came over with a cup of tea and a salad after James had spoken. She glanced over at the man that was standing next to the table.

Ophelia looked at James again. "Here's your white tea and tofu salad." She gave a slight chuckle at the last part. James nodded to her and took the items. He was grateful that she at least kept some food he could eat, and that he was getting dinner. Ophelia shrugged. "If there is anything else that I can do for you just call." She then walked off.

He shook his head and focused on the meal that was brought to him. He was ignoring the man next to him; instead his mind was on how glad he was at the fact that Ophelia was at least a vegetarian, made it easier to get some food catered to his preferences. He glanced up to see the man deflate a bit before leaving. James sipped at his tea. He disliked being anywhere in this area, but he was given no choice for a bit. He would be a little tired the next day since he would have to stay up later to grade. The only good thing was that he didn't have as many classes, and that was something he was grateful for.

A/N: There we go, chapter two finished. Hopefully everyone likes it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,576_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. There's also one part of this chapter that is probably not normal for any school. The reason it is in this chapter was I felt that the variation might be nice, especially since there have to be those few odd schools out there. James (Harry) is twenty-eight in this story.

Chapter 3: The Past

James rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as his third class of the day came towards the end. He only taught four classes on Thursdays, only because there was the weekly staff meeting. It was odd, but the headmaster of his school always cut one day short for each department. He wanted to receive reports on how things were going for the teachers. Thursdays ended up being for the math and science departments. Math went in the morning and the science got the afternoons. James was coming up on his last class, and all he wanted was to take a nap. He was a little annoyed with Ophelia, as she had a tendency to avoid taking her car to work. She seemed to enjoy making him take his motorcycle out, while trying to force him to socialize.

The bell rang, the end of his biology lesson and yet another class echoed throughout the building. He blamed how tired he felt on his roommate. Of course she was naturally the kind of person that liked to include everyone in on everything she did. His students left his classroom in silence. They had been working on some textbook questions. There were days where he assigned reading, mainly because he wanted them to do that before he attempted to cover the material aloud. He covered his mouth as he let out a long yawn, not noticing the person that stood in the door to his class after the last student left. "You look like you did not have a decent night's sleep." He turned his head to see Julie standing there. He frowned. He knew that he was exhausted, but he also knew that it was more from having to deal with grading until past one in the morning.

"I did not sleep that well. I will be fine. A nice cup of nettle tea later will give me a good non-caffeinated kick start." Julie made a disgusted face, her tongue sticking out of her mouth briefly. She raised an eyebrow at him. It was a look that he was use to, one that made her look like someone he hadn't thought about in a long time. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head. He didn't want it to be there. "Don't you have a class to teach? I know that I have one more to get through, and I have a staff meeting to attend afterwards."

"No, I had my last class already. I don't know why they gave me so few classes. I guess it's the whole thing that more people teach history. You can get a variety with more teachers." She watched him for a few moments. He only busied himself with the papers on his desk, ignoring her. She turned and left. She knew enough to know when someone didn't want her around. It didn't mean that she had to like it, but she wanted to take it slowly with him. Everyone kept warning her to not bother with him after all. Yet she knew that there was more to him than people thought.

James, on the other hand, was waiting for the bell to ring. He wanted his last class of the day to start. It was a simple day, but it didn't stop him from wishing that he didn't have to attend a staff meeting. He let out a breath as he began to think and wait. 'I just have to survive this class and the staff meeting. Then I can go home and take a nap. Plus I have to make sure that Ophelia does not drag me out of the house.' The bell rang like some sort of gong. He nearly jumped, but only avoided it because he had been expecting the sound to come. Students filed into the classroom as he let out a slow breath, focusing his mind onto the class. He had to do everything one at a time. He repeated that particular mantra in his mind to keep himself from just giving in and not teach properly.

The end of the school day finally came for him. He made it through his staff meeting after having his cup of tea. He had some help in waking up, beyond his tea, for his co-workers complained that the stuff smelled atrocious. He only ignored them as they thought most of what he ate or drank was weird, other than water. He had his helmet under his arm, ready to begin his ride home.

Climbing onto his bike, he slid the helmet on and started the engine. He looked to see a few teenagers looking at him, a normal occurrence in his life. He had thrown his briefcase into a saddle bag on the bike and began his drive home. He had convinced himself, as he drove, to put all work off until he had taken a nap. The tea had helped to wake him up, despite the lack of caffeine.

He drove in relative silence; the sound of his engine roaring in his ears through his full head helmet was his only companion. He loved his bike and believed that the side bags were nice for carrying things. He turned a corner not having completely registered where he was going, a slightly unusual behaviour for him. A person stepped out into the road, a little too late for him to stop. He had the green light, meaning that they were unaware of the fact that they should not be walking across the street on a straight road. He pulled on his breaks to stop the moving vehicle. The bike tipped with him on it. He let go of the handle bars and landed hard on his back, though partly on his side. The bike skidded a bit more, luckily sliding and not staying on top of him. He winced as he felt the jarring force of the ground.

He lay there for a moment. A million thoughts ran through his head, like how he hadn't crashed his bike before, and how he hoped that the bike didn't hit the person that was stupid enough to cross the road when they shouldn't be going. He slightly leaned up on the one elbow that hadn't smacked the ground. He could feel it throb, but it was not broken, he knew that one. He let other thoughts run through his mind. 'Thank god I decided to use a little magic on my bike and gear.' He finally sat up completely. Looking around, he saw that the street he was on was empty. James frowned at the lack of people, until he realized that he had ended up in an older warehouse district, one wizards kept cloaked. There was a reason that London, in more recent years, had a strange shape people weren't sure about. He silently swore in his mind at the realization of where he was.

He shifted to see who had decided to step into his path as he drove, knowing that it was likely a pureblood. He knew that not all of them had seen Muggle vehicles, even the ones that had been illegally modified. He pulled his helmet off to give himself a wider viewing range. He winced as his back hurt. He knew he had a bruise there by the way it caused him pain when he pulled his muscles to move his arm. He grumbled under his breath once again at the feeling. He didn't like when his back got tender. "Great, add protections to my clothes and jacket, I still get a nice sized bruise. Maybe I should just wear metal." He looked once again to see if the person he had avoided was still standing there. A little boy was in his mother's arms, crying. He looked like he had the scare of his life, which James was sure he had.

He looked at the woman that held onto the boy. She wore a nice pair of blue robes that did look good on her, though James only thought that in a complimentary manner as he was not being attracted to women in any way. Her hair was brown and curly with eyes that matched the hair colour. His eyes widened a moment later when it hit him just who it was. He immediately began to take slow breaths and look elsewhere. 'Shit, it's Hermione.'

Hermione was talking to the little boy. She was trying to calm him down, though the tears the little five-year-old had were enough to prove that he wasn't exactly easy to calm down. "Adam, you need to be careful." Her words didn't help either. She glanced at James. He had stood up by that point and was moving slowly towards his bike. He did move a bit stiffly, but the bruise was the main cause for that.

She didn't recognize him at first. She only watched him as he moved. She seemed to be assessing whether or not he would need help. He was moving, which was obvious. He turned his head when he got to the bike and was going to work at getting it up. She gasped when her view of him got better. He stiffened at the sound when it met his ears. He hoped the gasp wasn't for what he thought it was, and that it was more about him moving slowly. However, his suspicions were confirmed a moment later. "Harry?"

A/N: For those that wonder why James does not get too hurt, and used magic, I've had a family member this happened to. My dad had someone cut him off in a parking lot and his motorcycle landed on his hip. Because of that, my dad has three screws in his hip, so while I can do the bike tip, I can't let him get too hurt. Hope you all like this. Later.


	4. Chapter 4: Run Away

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 928_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. A note, as someone has pointed to it. The note at the end of the last chapter was an explanation for those that do not know motorcycles. I've known quite a few people who would make the assumption that you can always get badly hurt every time it spills. It was mainly an explanation as to why I wouldn't make it so bad, but it is true that you don't always get badly hurt. Also, James is twenty-eight.

Chapter 4: Run Away

James' heart jumped into his throat as Hermione stepped closer to him. James forced himself to focus on his bike instead of her. He was determined to make Hermione believe that she had been mistaken, that he wasn't Harry. However, Hermione was not one to be deterred when she knew that she was right. She stepped up to James as he got his bike off of the ground. He examined the scratches to keep from being rattled anymore than he already was by her.

"Harry, speak to me." She was barely a foot away from James by the point she said that. "Talk to me." The man let out a very slow breath before looking at her. He narrowed his slightly darkened green eyes at her. He was not going to give in; he knew that it would be detrimental to him. Hermione's eyes widened at either his face or the look that was spread across it. She kept her son close. James turned away from her again.

"I do not know of who you speak; now I have to go." He got on the bike and got ready to leave, his helmet almost ready to slip over his head. She was not going to give up that easily. She knew who he was and was going to make him admit it.

"Do not pull that attitude with me Harry James Potter. You are not someone else. You know who I am. Now where have you been? Everyone has been worried about you." She shifted the little boy. The child was watching the motorcycle with a look of fascination on his face, though nobody else noticed. James fought the expression that tried to overtake his features. He did not like where the conversation was going.

James let out a slow breath; he did not want to answer her question. The school day and that particular incident only helped to prove that he was having a bad day. "Look, I do not know you. Now you should keep an eye on your child. He should not be running across a street." Hermione reached out and gripped his arm. He avoided the wince that wanted to escape. Yet it did not matter, for something happened a moment later that even he would not have expected at the worst of times.

"Hey James, what are you doing here?" The voice was one he recognized, especially since he knew very few people with a New Zealand accent. He looked at the person. It was a man with auburn hair and somewhat boyish features. Hermione backed away at his approach. James was grateful for that.

"Robert, I did not expect to see you." The man smiled when James spoke, knowing that the young teacher often remained silent around all people. James glanced at Hermione; she was looking between the two of them. Her eyes were shining with genuine confusion. That was not a sight James was use to seeing on her face. He cleared his throat. "I'm here because I took a wrong turn." Robert frowned; he knew that there was more to it then that.

Hermione decided that it was the right moment to interrupt them. "You know him? How do you know him? And why are you calling him James?" Her son was getting bored by that point, but had remained silent in his awe of staring at the vehicle James sat upon. She waited for Robert to speak. She did want her answers; a very Hermione trait that James would grudgingly admit had been helpful on more than one occasion.

Robert glanced at James and cleared his throat. He was still surprised to see the man in the Wizard's Warehouse District. James obviously had a big secret, but Robert hadn't told him the complete truth either. He had to clear his throat again before speaking. "Well, James and I went to university together. We met in one of our classes. An odd thing really, but there you have it. I'm a Chemist. He's a secondary school science teacher. You would not believe his fascination with biology over all other sciences." James scowled at the amount of information his friend had revealed. Robert only shrugged. "As to the name, it is his name. He's always been called James. However, I think he's ready to go home. He has started that finger tapping thing." James nodded, completely ignoring the jab about his fingers tapping a rhythm onto the helmet. He finally slid the helmet on.

Hermione turned to him. "You can't go, we have to talk." James shrugged. Starting the engine, he drove off before anything else could be said. Hermione stared after him. James did not know she was watching, but had a feeling that she was. He let himself not focus on it. He only drove so that he could get home. He wanted to get that nap he was in a desperate need for.

He kept his eyes on the road. 'Talk about a bad day. Well, we'll see how long it will take for them to get to my flat. I will then see how it all goes. The big thing is to get some rest and continue working. Plus not think about Robert being a wizard. No need to deal with it at this time.' He kept his focus on his driving. That is what he needed to do. Anything was possible. He would just have to wait and see when Hermione figured out the truth. 'If anybody can solve the mystery, it is Hermione after all.'

A/N: Here is the chapter, shorter than intended, but it helps thicken the plot, doesn't it? Later.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 2,184_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. This chapter is dedicated to Crysania Fay, who came up with her own explanation a while ago as to why James is a vegan, even before a reason in the story came about. Hope you like the whole explanation given here.

Chapter 5: Explanations

James sat at his kitchen table, a stack of papers in front of him. Next to him sat a small bowl of pomegranate seeds. He grabbed one of the small seeds as he circled yet another answer on the paper in front of him with his red pen. He frowned at the answer the student had provided. He had been working for the past hour on his stack of student assignments, a task that he had started the moment he returned home from the gym.

He rubbed his eyes, sucking on one of his pomegranate seed. He was finding that the one student's assignment was a challenge. He added yet another X to the ones that already riddled the paper. A knock resounded throughout the flat and caused him to blink. Setting his pen down, he made his way to the front door. He idly wondered which of his neighbours needed something, since they were the only ones that really knocked on the door. Taking a look through the peep hole, he bit his lip at the sight of Hermione and Ron on the other side of his door. He wanted to pretend that he wasn't home, all the while scolding the person that let them in. Their many neighbours knew that he disliked interacting with the intercom, especially when Ophelia was out at night. That only made it easy for the neighbours to let in people who were there to see them. It was an annoying problem that made him happy that he rarely had friends visit unannounced.

The knock happened again. He knew Hermione wasn't going to give up, especially since she had seen him and knew where he lived. James closed his eyes to help prepare himself mentally. 'I knew she would find me, but I thought I would get more than three days. At least it's a Friday. Maybe they will realize I like the quiet life and leave me to it.' He shook that particular thought out of his head after it came to him. Taking a deep breath, he opened his door.

Hermione's hand had been an inch away from the door when he opened it. She looked at him, her eyes widening when she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at that one. "Uhm…Were you going to bed Harry?" He blinked before remembering that he was wearing his exercise clothes. He hadn't bothered to change those clothes. The gym was three blocks from his flat, which meant he had felt no reason to change. He wore a tight fitting light blue tee-shirt and black exercise pants. He kind of wondered what it was about it that appeared to be bed like.

"No I returned from the gym an hour ago. Now what are you doing here? I'm in the middle of doing some work I need to finish by Monday." He was standing in the doorway, for he wasn't going to let them in without a good reason. He could easily wait for them to give him a reason. Neither Hermione nor Ron spoke, apparently too shocked to register his words. He was ready to close the door on them.

Hermione seemed to sense that he was ready to do something, more than likely what he was going to do. "Harry, please let us in. You're our friend, we've missed you. Can't we at least talk and find out why you left?" He sighed and stepped out of their way. The duo smiled as they walked into the flat, James closing the door behind them. He did not speak as he led them to the sitting room. Part of the problem was that he didn't like that they kept calling him Harry, but he knew that nothing he said would get them to stop.

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to put a few things away." He walked into the kitchen and began to put his pomegranate seeds away. He then got his friends a glass of water. He came out with the glasses and handed them to the duo. Ron stared at the drink before taking a sip. He frowned and turned his attention onto James.

The two stared at each other before Ron looked down at his drink once again. "Actually mate, do you have anything stronger than water?" James frowned, but forced himself to remember that he wasn't the same person that he had been when he left Hogwarts. He sat down with a shake of the head. He wasn't sure why anyone would ask that when handed something. It would have been better to make a request before he had done gotten the drink.

"No Ron I don't. I'm a diet only vegan, which means I basically drink no alcohol. So there is nothing like that in the flat." Hermione frowned at the words. He knew that it wasn't about the drinking part, but about the vegan part. James tensed when he saw the look that flitted across her face, as he knew what that look meant. He had a reason for his actions, but it did not mean he had to like the fact that she would begin to call him irresponsible. He glanced over at Ron and saw that he just looked plain clueless. That part didn't shock James at all.

"Vegan? That's dangerous and difficult to do properly. You could cause yourself some serious damage." James clenched his hands at Hermione's words. He had expected her to react negatively, but he didn't have to like it.

James let out a breath as he came to what he wanted to say. "As I said, it's a diet choice. I have my reasons, so please do not insult my intelligence. I have a degree in biology and also spent my time studying nutrition. Plus I'm careful in my planning. I'm a diet only vegan, nothing more. So do not get on my case about it." He began contemplating whether he should say something more to her, but decided against it. He knew Hermione well enough; she had trouble accepting a choice that did not fit her view of right. He knew that his dietary choice was not a part of her 'right' view.

Ron finally decided to join the conversation. "Uhm…Excuse me, but what's vegan and what does this have to do with alcohol?" Both Hermione and James looked at him. They appeared as if they had forgotten that he was there. James looked at Hermione. She gestured for him to explain, a fact he was grateful for. He didn't want his choice coloured in a negative light. He knew Ron would get his own thoughts when he was told, so it was better to not have it automatically painted badly. Besides, he had been eating the food for quite a few years.

"Well I might as well explain. I know it will likely tie into any questions you come up with." He cleared his throat. He was ready to go into teacher mode. "Vegan is a lifestyle. Many people who are vegans won't have anything to do with animal products, meaning nothing like leather or wool clothing, certain foods, or even certain kinds of necessities. A diet only means that the person doesn't eat foods with or from animal products. When done right, it is quite healthy. Not everyone knows how to do it correctly." He stopped there. He figured that he would let Ron mull over that for a bit. He knew his old friend could take a bit to dissect important information, which he found to be slightly amusing with his strategic capabilities.

Hermione scowled to herself. "Why would you even do that Harry?" James pinched his nose. He felt annoyance creep into his chest. He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at his old friend. He then had to take a few deep breaths to get himself in control; since he knew yelling was not going to get him anywhere. He began to wish that he had stayed at the gym longer than normal, which he knew would have allowed him to avoid all of the questions.

He got his breathing and annoyance under control after a moment of concentration. "It all interrelates a bit. The reason I'm a vegan is because of several things. One, growing up with the Dursleys taught me that I wanted to remain healthy. This meant doing things like a eating a proper diet, exercising, and the like were good things to do. Uncle Vernon died by the way; massive heart attack caused by high cholesterol, obesity, and clogged arteries. Yes it all relates together, but not all the time. It was a premature death that could have been prevented if he hadn't treated his body the way he had. That happened my first year of university." He shook his head at that one. It wasn't really a love loss, but he did find it a pathetic death for the man. He got ready to continue, yet he was beaten to speaking by someone else.

"You don't eat meat?! Are you a pansy or something?" That caused James to grit his teeth in dislike of the comment. It left him feeling highly insulted. Hermione smacked Ron's arm. "Hey…Hermione, I was asking a question." The duo glared at each other. It was obvious that she disliked the comment as much as James did.

James shook his head. He stood up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. He returned his focus onto them when he felt he could keep from snapping. "Yes I do not eat meat. I don't eat anything that contains animal product. That means no dairy, eggs, fish, alcohol…None of it." He mentally smirked at Ron's shocked expression. He knew diets like vegan and vegetarian were not really known in the Wizarding world. He assumed it came from their somewhat backwards thought process. "Anyways, I've also taken it up because I learned things in my biology and nutrition classes that helped me make the choice. I've seen death and bloodshed in my teen years and survived. I lived through it and I would rather do everything to prolong that existence. Plus I kind of gag at the sight of raw meat, doesn't matter what kind it is." He stopped. "Now ask your other question. I have grading to do, and would like to have a quiet weekend." He crossed his arms as he waited. He was considered anti-social for a reason.

Hermione cleared her throat, apparently having made the decision that she was going to ask the questions. "Alright then, what happened, why did you leave? Everyone has been worried." She messed with the wedding band on her finger. James looked at it briefly. He looked at them once again, his mind quickly cataloguing what he was going to tell them.

"Alright I'll tell you a bit, but you'll have to agree to some conditions I set forth." The duo nodded at his statement. "You may ask me anything, but I'll refuse what I don't want to answer. I do know you well enough to know you'll not tell anyone. However, the big part of this is that I'll answer and you'll not tell anyone anything unless I give an okay." They looked shocked, but nodded in agreement. James wasn't saying he wouldn't keep secrets forever. He knew that he had no choice anymore. His life would change, but he was going to be the one in control of that change. "As to why I left, I wanted to get away from what people expected of me and do what I wanted for once. It just happens that I quite like what I'm doing now. I know I wouldn't have gotten that in the Wizarding world."

Hermione seemed to contemplate that answer. She nodded after a moment. "Reasonable and it makes sense. But why haven't you contacted us? Why stay away? What have you done in the last few years?" She had moved forward, determined to get every last answer. James was only glad that she hadn't gone to something he didn't want to answer.

James sipped his glass of water. "If I was going to remain hidden, speaking with you two would have defeated the purpose. I am not appreciative of those people who want me for a fame I don't like, and I don't regret leaving." Ron got red at that, but Hermione set her hand over his. "As to what I've done, I got a college degree, became a secondary school science teacher. I also teach biology, which is my speciality. Before you comment, I like science, mostly biology. Snape was something else all together." He watched them, hoping they would give up. He doubted it.

Hermione got ready to say something, but the door opened. "James, one of our neighbours said you have guests. Is she kidding?" Ophelia came into the room and stopped. She stared at the group, blinking at the sight of the unknown people. "Oh, apparently she wasn't kidding." She smiled. "Hello, I'm Ophelia Vivas, and you are?"

A/N: Here's the chapter. Hope that you like it. Later.


	6. Chapter 6: Past Meet Present

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,081_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 6: Past Meet Present

Ophelia waited for someone to introduce her to the new people that were in her flat. James didn't really want to do that, as he had thought that they would be gone before his roommate returned. He glanced at the clock to make sure it wasn't as late as it looked to be. It turned out that the time was early, way too early for Ophelia to be home on a Friday night. He glanced at Ophelia; the woman had apparently gotten tired of waiting and was covering the short distance from the opening into the hall and their coffee table. She held her hand out. Hermione stared at it a moment longer before shaking the hand.

James sighed after a moment; he knew that Hermione was ready to demand an answer. However, he wasn't too surprised that his old friends didn't seem to know how to respond to Ophelia's actions, since nobody thought he would ever spend time with a woman that forward. He cleared his throat and garnered the attention of the group. "Ophelia, these people are Hermione and Ron. I knew them years ago in secondary school. Now what are you doing home so early? It's a Friday night; you're supposed to be at work until two in the morning." Ophelia only shrugged in response, staring at the two confused 'friends' of James.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Hello Ophelia, you live here with…James?" She had to stop herself from saying the name Harry. Ophelia nodded in response to the question, but she had noticed the pause in Hermione's speech. She did not comment on that pause, for she could ask James about it later. Hermione nodded, silenced by the admission that the duo were living together. She returned to looking at James. She seemed to have some thought that nobody else was privy to running around her mind. "What about Ginny? She's been out hoping you'll return to her. She'll be upset to see you with Ophelia." That made the two roommate's eyes widen moments before they began laughing at the thought. They didn't even think that they looked like a couple.

James was the first to get his laughing under control, though Ophelia was right behind him in that. She decided to speak while James took a drink of water. "I would never date this man. He's a little…Strange." She smiled at him. He snorted at her statement. She had a glint in her eyes that was not missed by either Hermione or James. He shook his head again, as he figured that Hermione would realize what Ophelia meant by her sentence. He knew that Ron wouldn't necessarily get it as easily.

"You're one to talk Ophelia; you're just as strange as I am." He shook his head before returning his gaze to the others. He gathered his thoughts before he continued to speak. "I'm really sorry Ginny's waited. She should have moved on by now. I can't ever be with her." Ron was ready to jump in, but James did so before him. "Guys, I'm gay. So I can't be with Ginny. It would be unfair, and just because you discovered my home does not mean I want to go back." James shook his head and made his way across the room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for the blow up. It didn't come.

Hermione frowned, but nodded in response. "Makes sense, it certainly fits you." James raised an eyebrow at that one. He hadn't believed that she would accept him being gay that easily. His eyes fell onto Ron; the man was hiding some sort of pain that James had not seen before. Glancing down, he saw Hermione digging her nails into Ron's arm. Those nails looked sharp and James had to fight off the wince that wanted to escape.

James was ever so slightly wondering what it was about. She could have been reacting to keep Ron from blurting out something stupid for all he knew. Ron pulled Hermione's hand off of his arm, still grimacing just a bit. He held onto her hand. Hermione clenched Ron's hand. Ron looked at James, no malice in his glance. "To each their own. Maybe now I can get Ginny to quit pining. I mean, it's better than that veg…Thingy." James raised an eyebrow at that particular statement. He wasn't sure what it was that made him feel a little annoyed, though he knew that the Wizarding world was more accepting in some respects. Ophelia shook her head at Ron as she returned to the room, having left briefly to get herself some juice.

"You're fine with him being gay, but being a vegan isn't? I was wrong, your friends are strange." She shook her head and walked over to a desk that had a laptop sitting on it. "Are you two staying long? I've got accounting work to do. Plus, I saw the mound of papers that James has to grade. He probably wants to get them done." James nodded in agreement. Hermione scowled, for she disliked being rushed. James stood and walked towards a bookshelf, not saying anything for a bit. He was waiting for them to say something. He knew that they would.

Hermione scowled some more. "Do you really want us gone?" James frowned, looking over his shoulder. He sighed and turned around. "Do you James? Answer me." Ophelia glanced up from her own work. She was a little worried about how James was going to deal with them. She knew that telling people off could often times make him a little twitchy, though that depended on who it was and the situation.

James let out a deep breath. "Hermione, Ron, I'm glad to see you. However, as I said, I do have work to do. Ophelia needs to concentrate as well, so yes, please leave. I want to have some time to myself this weekend." He watched them. Hermione glared, but Ron nodded and left. James sighed after the duo was gone.

Ophelia glanced at James. "You know, I can see why you don't speak with or of them. They're a little…Bigoted; I think that's the word." James nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure what to think. Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen. He really did have to get his work done. Sitting in front of it, he began to do so. At least it got his mind off of that horrid visit.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Later.


	7. Chapter 7: Subs

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,041_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. For those that wonder why this story is rare on thoughts or such, this story is written in a slight third person limited perspective. For those that have never heard of it, it means that only one character is the main focus. As people can see that this mainly focuses on James, we only know what he knows. Yes there was some on Julie in the beginning, but it was the same thing. Yet this means that if James doesn't know something, it's not said. Since this is a slight form, it means there might be a bit of expansion, but it's unlikely. It mainly sticks to how a third person limited story is written and follows more of the restrictions of that form. Also, as someone recently asked me where I get my information on vegans, I get it from the friends I have who are vegans. They're the ones that tell me everything that I know, along with some research that I double-check with them.

Chapter 7: Subs

James sat in his classroom before yet school day started. He was tired, having not been able to get the relaxing weekend that he had planned for. Instead, he had kept on worrying about whether Hermione and Ron would make another appearance in his life. He set his head on his desk, his eyes closed in an attempt to get a few more seconds of rest. He could not stand all of the stress that he was dealing with from those two appearing in his life after so many years. A knock resounded upon his door. He groaned in response to the sound. He was beginning to think that he should have gotten a sub. It appeared as if he wasn't allowed to have a chance to relax. He sighed and looked at who was knocking on his door. Julie Reynolds stood in the doorway. James fought off yet another groan that was desperate to escape at the sight of the woman. She annoyed him with her constant pushing at trying to make him to act like a normal person, which he knew that he wasn't.

She smiled at James. "Hello, I came to see how you're doing on this fine Monday." James made a noise and stared at her. He didn't really want to answer her question with words. He thought that it was obvious that he wasn't doing that well; he really didn't look great to begin with. He could not figure out how she was capable of being as perky as she was. It kind of grated on his nerves, for he didn't know of anybody to be that awake on a good morning. Julie smiled a bit more. "There's a sub today. He's taking over for one of the English teachers. Apparently the man wasn't happy about that. He said that he's a private tutor. Most of them don't sign up to be a sub, but I guess it gives him another form of income when he's not tutoring anyone." She giggled.

James only buried his face in his arms. He was not the type of person that wanted to hear any kind of gossip. He hated the stuff. It especially annoyed him when people felt the need to share it with him. He pushed himself into a seated position. "As interesting as this certainly is, I honestly can't bring myself to care." He gazed at Julie. She tilted her head at him. She gave him a smile in amusement. James only stood up and walked out of the classroom. He decided to head to the staff room, desperately in need of a cup of nettle tea. He rubbed his eyes as he walked through the halls, glad that Julie appeared to be leaving him alone in that particular moment. "At least she has the good sense not to follow me." He tugged at his light green tie in an attempt to loosen it a bit.

Someone stepped out of a classroom a moment later. James barely avoided the collision that would have likely happened had he not been paying attention. He scowled at the person that hadn't watched where they were going. He stalled the moment he saw the person's face. He couldn't believe who he was standing in front of him. He hadn't seen the man in years, especially not in the non-magical world. The man had chin-length black hair, a hook nose, and eyes that almost bore themselves into his very soul. He knew of only one person with that appearance. He felt his heart beat against his chest even more fiercely at the sight of the man. He let out a slow breath. "Watch where you're going!" The man's eyes narrowed at James as he spoke. James stepped around him in an effort to get away. An arm grabbed him before he could take more than a step away. "It's polite to say that you're sorry." The man didn't let go after that.

James let out a slow breath. "I didn't run into you. That means that there is no need to apologize." He turned his head and looked at the man. He had his eyes staring at the person intently. He kept them narrowed. "Now I insist that you unhand me." The man did, though it appeared to be more from shock than anything that could be considered listening. James nodded and began walking away. The man followed, much to James' annoyance. He decided to just ignore the man. He had no reason to acknowledge the other person's existence, especially since it was easier for him to ignore the problem. That feeling was helped by the fact that he was more annoyed than anything else.

He reached the staff room, happy to find that it was empty. He began to brew himself his cup of tea, purposefully making it strong. A hiss met his ears. "Potter…What are you doing here?" He glanced at the man, now pouring himself that cup of tea. He didn't get a chance to speak, for Julie chose that exact moment to walk in. She smiled at the sight of the two men, ignoring the fact that they were scowling at each other. She got herself a bottle of water and looked the duo once again.

Julie smiled some more. "I see that you've met the sub, James. His name is Severus. Isn't that a great name, feels perfect for a man that's subbing in English." Severus scowled at her, though James rolled his eyes at the behaviour that he was getting use to. The man glanced at James as he sipped his tea. He narrowed his eyes. Julie noticed the dark look. "Do you two know each other?"

James took yet another sip. "You could say something like that." Severus scowled and left the room. James smirked as he kept on drinking his cup of tea. He was quite certain that Severus was waiting for the right moment to begin chastising him. Julie bit her lip, since she could tell that something was up. She then left, leaving James alone with the blessed silence. He was quite happy with that and began to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was going to be a long day.

A/N: Well, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Severus has now made his appearance. Later.


	8. Chapter 8: Snarky Teachers

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,045_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. For those that wonder why Severus ended up a sub here. As said in the chapter, it was kind of a just in case thing. He is a private tutor; both my sister and I get the image that he doesn't mind teaching as long as he gets to choose who.

Chapter 8: Snarky Teachers

James blew some of his hair out of his face, though it only returned to where it had been. It was lunch time, and he had decided to take it in the teacher's lounge that day. He mainly did this because his students seem to be even more riled up than usual. He wasn't sure whether it was from Severus' unexpected appearance, or if there was something he didn't know about yet. He sat with yet another of his 'unusual' meals, garnering the attention of the other teachers. James ignored them in favour of his food. Julie saw him and joined him. He paid no attention to her as she got out a sandwich.

"So…Leftovers?" Julie took a bite of her sandwich. He shook his head. That caused her to raise an eyebrow. It was obvious that she found it hard to believe that someone would actually take the time to make a real meal for lunch. He didn't react to her disbelief. He didn't even pay attention, for a certain sub came in and marched over to him. He continued on as if the man wasn't even there. Julie watched in fascination as Severus got ready to grab James. James stood up before that could happen.

James turned towards the man. "Do not touch me Snape. Now, I am attempting to enjoy my lunch, so leave me alone." Everyone stared. Nobody could ever get a reaction out of James, yet the sub had managed to do so. Severus scowled. He really did not like the way that James had spoken to him. James didn't care what he thought.

Severus scowled even more as the two stared at each other. "We need to speak Toland…Now." James stared at him, slightly amused at the fact that Severus didn't use the wrong name in referring to him. He thought that it was quite pleasant for Severus to actually use the name that he had chosen for himself. James took a bite of his food, still not moving from the spot that he was standing on. He would not be rushed, though it was amusing to see Severus acting a bit childish.

One of the other teachers decided that it was time to speak. "I wouldn't bother with James Toland. He's anti-social, and not very good at communicating. Well, communicating when it doesn't deal with his subject. So he's really not worth the time." James raised an eyebrow at that one, but he did not respond. He knew that he didn't talk in a manner most people thought to be normal, but he had his reasons. Reasons he was going to keep firmly to himself. Julie stood up, causing James to turn his head towards her. He didn't do that very often. She had her eyes narrowed at the two men.

"You leave him alone. Just because he does not respond to you the way you want him does not make him anti-social. With colleagues like you, I can't blame him. It's a wonder I even speak to you." Julie had her hands balled into fists as she stood there. James blinked a couple of times. He still couldn't figure the young woman out. She was a complete mystery to him. He was really regretting the fact that he had decided that the lounge was better than his classroom. It seemed as if peace was not something he was allowed to have, at least by the actions of the people around him. That was something he felt incredibly annoyed about.

Once he was sure that everyone was done speaking, he left the room. He decided to take his meal in his classroom after all. He wanted something quiet. While it wasn't the quietest, it was better than the lounge in that moment. It really did annoy him that people always tried to pry into his life. It was part of the reason for both his actions and leaving the Wizarding World. He was pushed into his classroom the moment that he reached it. He spun around to see Severus Snape. The man was closing the door. James wasn't sure what he should feel at that one. "Any particular reason you're barging into my classroom? You're a sub, which surprises me still. I would think that you would have stayed away from teaching." Severus pushed him into the desk. James nearly toppled into a stack of papers, though he managed to not drop his food. He had replaced the lid while walking back to his classroom. He raised an eyebrow again. "As kinky as this is, I do not appreciate it." That made Severus let go of him quickly enough.

He growled quite audibly. "You're the last person I expected to see, Potter. You must have cheated. There's no way you can be doing this." James scowled at him. He did not like the outcome of certain conversations between them. James wasn't saying anything. He would let Severus rant first. It was the best thing to do. "Of all the times I get called, it has to be where you work. What was I drinking when I signed up for this? I make more as a private tutor. I had to have been insane." He kicked at the desk. James blinked at the action. He waited to see if Severus was done, especially with the slightly out of character reactions. The man didn't say anything else for a bit.

James sighed. "As interesting as it is to watch you kick something, which I have never seen, this is not the time or place." He closed his eyes. "Get out. I don't want to deal with you, Snape. This is my job, and you're encroaching on it. I can't deal with you. So go away!" Severus stared at him, stunned. He obviously had not expected the way the young man had spoken. James didn't care. He opened the door and pointed out. He had had enough of people talking about him as it was. He didn't need to be hassled as well. Severus stared at him for a moment before he left. James stared at the door, unable to believe that Severus had left that easily. He shook his head and closed the door. He would deal with it later.

A/N: Well, hope that people enjoyed this chapter. Yes, they finally blew up at each other. Later.


	9. Chapter 9: Sick Day

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 984_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 9: Sick Day

James survived yet another day in his life, but the arrival of Tuesday had begun with James feeling quite ill. He rarely ever got sick, partly because he made sure to keep immune boosting minerals in his diet. It didn't matter how he got them, whether from food or supplements, but he made sure that they were still there. He groaned, burying his face into one of his pillows. He reached around to turn off the alarm clock, the pain in his head being aggravated by the high-pitched beeping. He pulled himself up, but made a noise as he fell backwards. His hand went straight to his forehead. Ophelia stuck her head around the door at the exact same time. She frowned at James still being in bed, since he was usually good at getting up early.

"James…Are you alright?" James only groaned in response. "I'll call you in sick. You're not going anywhere while feeling like this." She closed the door, causing James to wince at the sound. He could hear someone talking, though he easily assumed that it was Ophelia calling him in sick. That one phone call would allow him to get some relaxation for the first time in a little over a week, which caused him to be even more grateful towards her. He blanked out a moment later, passing out for some more sleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later, his throat feeling very sore. He rubbed it a bit. On his side table was a steaming cup of hot liquid. He sat up and peered into the mug, smiling at the sight of a hot cup of lemon water. It was really just a cup of hot water with a lemon slice in it. He took the cup and sipped at the hot liquid. James' throat began to feel a bit better after a couple of sips. 'Oh thank you Ophelia! Why did I have to get sick today? It's completely unfair. I guess that the stress of the last several days has finally caught up with me. A day of rest should clear me right up, I'm certain of it.' James closed his eyes with a happy sigh as he lay back on his bed.

However, he did not get a chance to really relax. His bedroom door flew open as two people burst into the room. James opened an eye and saw that the intruders were Ophelia and Robert. Ophelia got in front of the man before he could take another step into the room. "He's sick Robert. He needs rest, not you hounding him with questions." She was whispering, though James could hear her anyways. He figured that it would have woken him up from his sleep, had he been sleeping.

"You do not need to whisper, I am awake. Just let Robert in. I've been expecting him to show up for a couple of days." He gave Ophelia a specific look, one that she appeared to understand. She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. James sipped at his hot lemon again, hoping that it would clear up the raspy quality of his voice. Robert sat in the chair next to James' desk. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, but James decided that it was best to get it over with. "I knew that you would want some questions answered."

Robert nodded. "I do, especially since that woman grilled me. James…She was like a rabid animal. I had to give her your address to save my own skin, though I hope that she listened to me and waited until Friday to visit." James nodded in response to the last part. Robert collapsed against the back of his seat some more, not that he seemed to be too reassured. "I'm sorry. Also, I only have one question really. Why didn't you tell me? We've been good friends, we even tried dating once."

James sighed as he drank some more of his throat remedy before speaking. "I didn't know you were one as well. Besides, I left all of that behind me. I like my life the way it is now. There are a lot of things about my past that I dislike, and I don't want to really get into it if I can avoid it." Robert nodded and stared at James for a bit longer. He finally stood up and gave James a smile, though he was unable to hide the sad look that had briefly passed across his face. James caught it before the look disappeared from his friend's face. "I'm sorry that we didn't work out." James hadn't liked the look that Robert had given him; it was one that always made him apologize.

Robert shrugged. "You may not admit it, or recognize it, but you belong to someone else. That person is someone from your past, but YOU have to admit it first. We're still friends, and that's more important than a failed relationship anyways." He then walked out before more words could be shared between them. James set his empty cup down and fell back against his pillow, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment, silence being his only companion. He really did not see the melancholy look on Robert's face very often. The man was always the kind of person to be smiling and showing happiness, even if he wasn't happy.

James curled up on his bed. 'I'm going to go back to sleep. Oh do I feel like shit, and that conversation certainly didn't help the matter. What did he mean anyways? I belong to someone else? I don't belong to anyone.' He forced himself to relax. He didn't take long to fall asleep after that, for being sick always made him tired. His breathing evened out and he was out for the time being.

A/N: I know, short, but I do hope that people like this little insight to James. Later.


	10. Chapter 10: No Peace

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,433_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 10: No Peace

The weekend rolled around with James having fully recovered from being sick a few days earlier. He had ended up going to school the day after he had been sick, even though he still had a bit of a sore throat left over. However, James was at a café with Robert that Saturday. The two were having their monthly meal, something that they had been doing for years. James shook his head at something Robert had said, smiling ever so slightly. He sipped at the glass of water that was sitting in front of him. Of course, the only other item James had was a very empty looking salad. He had to request that it be prepared in a certain manner, for the place only wanted to serve bacon and egg on it. That was something James had to make sure they kept off of his meal, though he was use to asking anyways.

Robert sipped at his coffee. "You know, we really need to find a vegetarian restaurant. It's not fair to watch you have to special order everything whenever we go out." James shrugged at his friend's statement, for he saw no point in heading somewhere special so that he could order food like a normal person. He knew that he was a part of a minority when it came to his diet, but it was his choice what he did in regards to that. Robert looked to be done speaking for the moment, which was a good thing. Robert had a tendency to go on and on at times. That was one of the reasons that he often thought of Robert as being long-winded.

James sighed. "Another person appeared in my life. He was one of my old teachers. It made the only day that I saw him crazy, though it was a good thing that he was just a sub for the day. That was the day before I had to stay home sick." Saying that much was a miracle, for James was not the kind of person to share information on what happened to him. Yet, Robert happened to be one of the only people he would be likely to tell. It had to do with the fact that the man was one of the least judgmental people that James knew. He was good at letting a person talk, however, it usually left the person trying to figure out why he wasn't a psychologist. James took a bite of his salad. "Either way, I'm not getting any kind of relaxation of late. That would be the reason I got sick, too much stress. I keep on thinking about how someone from my past could make another appearance. We know that I don't want that. However, I haven't seen the one person I REALLY don't want to. I guess that's a good sign. I mean, who wants to see their schoolyard nemesis in any situation?" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes a moment later. It was not the thing he wanted to think about, though it did plague his mind at random intervals. It was always the question of who would make the next appearance in his life. Of course, that was only for those that he didn't want to appear.

Robert watched him for several moments. "You want to tell me what made you leave? I mean, it can help to talk to someone about it. I'm not a psychologist, but maybe I can help." James shook his head. He really didn't want to speak about his past, especially since he had already shared about as much information with Robert as he had planned to. He knew that he could talk to his friend, but he also knew that his famous name stretched all over the world. It was a fact that he found to be quite annoying. Robert touched James' hand, getting the other man to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Robert. It's just complicated. My past affected me quite a bit. It's part of why I left…And became a vegan. You're one of my few good friends, but I do not want to relive any of my past. There are people who are in the know, but that's about as far as I really want to stretch it…At the moment that is." James pushed his salad away, no longer hungry. He closed his eyes. Robert set his hand on top of James' again. He just wanted a moment with his friend being completely open to him. James stared at him, but nodded moments later. The two stayed silent for a bit.

However, a person coming to their table interrupted that silence. "Harry…" James stiffened at the use of that name. He looked over his shoulder to see who the person was. He scowled at the sight of Hermione. She was one of the last people that he wanted to see, plus there was the little detail about her interrupting his time with his friend. "It's nice to see you. Are you busy?" James opened his mouth to say something.

Yet Robert beat him to it. "Excuse me, but we're having a quiet date. JAMES and I were enjoying our time together. We are both busy after all, so this is one of our tiny bits of free time." James nodded in agreement. He decided that it was best to play along for the time being. He normally wouldn't have, but his old friend brought out a side of him that was often not there. It was a side that usually reminded him of the temper that he had. Robert looked at James. "If you're done James, I'll go and pay." James nodded again. Robert stood up and walked to the register. James grabbed his jacket as he stood, hoping that he could get away from Hermione as quickly as possible. He was ignoring her, but she grabbed his arm before he could get very far.

"We need to talk, Harry. You didn't really answer any of our questions. We need to know why you left, especially as you didn't tell us that you were leaving. We were your best friends." James wretched his arm out of her grip, a relatively easy feat with the loose hold that she had used. James, on the other hand, was not going to give into her. Especially as he felt that he had given her all the information that she deserved to know. He did have a life after all, and he would only come back when he was ready. Well, if he even decided to come back that was. He had plans of maybe contacting his old friends one day, though it was looking like he would have to cancel that idea. Robert came over and put an arm around James.

James put up with the illusion for the time being, seeing as he was a good enough actor to deal with it. Robert shot Hermione a look. "Were going, and I would like to continue our date in peace. As I said, we don't get out very often." He then led James off, leaving Hermione behind. James relaxed the further they got from her. When they were finally a sufficient distance away, Robert dropped his arm from around James' shoulders. "I'm sorry about that James. I was only trying to get her to go away. It seems that she's being a little…Hard headed." Robert didn't comment on her calling him Harry. He was mainly focused on what he had done in trying to get her to go away.

James made a noise. "I'll forgive you for it this time. I do understand why you did it, and I thank you for that." James scowled at the thought of Hermione interrupting his life yet again. "She's going to be persistent. It's interesting what pushy people can do when they set their minds to it." Robert nodded as James closed his eyes for a second. "I think we're going to have to cut this short, Robert. I have this thing to do at home." He then walked away before anything else could be said. He was off to do some stress control. That meant that he was likely to head to the gym, seeing as he knew that he needed it. Of course, Robert could see that James was a little focused on his stress and began to walk with him. They did need to talk, but James also needed to get home. It was for James' safety, and Robert was going to make sure he was okay.

A/N: Well, hope people like this chapter, a bit more into James' character. Later.


	11. Chapter 11: True Friends

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 810_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. For those that missed it, in an earlier chapter, James explains why he became a vegan. To clear it up, his reasonings were from both his uncle and his past. His uncle died of a heart attack induced by his weight, which was one factor. The other part comes from seeing all the death and blood during his years at Hogwarts. As some people have either experienced or seen, sometimes a lot of death and violence can turn a person off of meat and the like. This is what happened to James, so that's why he's a vegan and how it relates to his past. I hope that clears some things up.

Chapter 11: True Friends

Robert helped James enter his flat, seeing as he knew that the man was focused upon his run in with Hermione. He got James a glass of water, watching the twenty-eight-year-old sip at the liquid. Neither spoke for a couple of minutes, though James thought about how Robert would want some questions answered. Not that he liked the idea, since he kept thinking about how the questions would be rather uncomfortable for him to answer.

James let out a sigh, deciding that he should get the discussion done and over with. "Ask your questions, I know that you have them." He desperately wanted to get to the gym, which was what helped in making the decision that he had. He could easily wait for Robert to speak, but he didn't want to. However, it didn't stop the fact that it mentally pained him to think about what he was going to do. Robert had asked about his past before, but James hadn't really answered. That was a part of what made Hermione's appearance in his life even worse. Then there was the fact that he didn't want to lose Robert as a friend, despite what people thought. The only good thing was that Ophelia wasn't home to hear any of it. James still wanted to keep it from her, a fact that was proving more and more difficult everyday.

Robert let out a sigh. "James, I don't care about your past. The only reason I ask if you want to talk about it is because I know it can be on your mind, even when you don't think it is. I've seen your moods; you get melancholy when your past is brought up. Also, I'm not stupid. I know what that girl meant when she called you Harry. That only leaves me with one question, why didn't you tell me that you were Harry Potter? However, I don't care if you answer that or not. You could always tell me things when you were ready, besides…I noticed the scar quite a while ago. I just didn't want to think about it. You are James to me, always will be." James stared at him, rubbing the scar on his forehead. He knew that it was distinctive, even with the fact that it had faded a bit. He closed his eyes and let his hand fall. He thought of what he wanted to say Robert. He knew that he had to answer the question; it was the right thing to do in his mind.

James cleared his throat after another sip of water. "It is my past. I left because I wanted my own life, not one manned by a fame that I've always hated. I much prefer who I am now, even if people think it's a little off kilter. I was transformed by that war, but I couldn't show it to those people. I was changed by the violence of the war. It changed me to the point that I can no longer eat anything from an animal without getting sick. My Muggle family treated me horribly, you know that. It all combined into who I am now." He ran his fingers through his hair, but was unable to say anything else. He knew that Robert was a close friend, one of the only ones that he still had. James was aware of the fact that it was because of his attitude, though it only showed him who his true friends were.

"James…I didn't go through the war, but I can see that it left its marks. I can never understand what you went through. However, your old friend acts as if she doesn't have your best interests at heart. That's why I got you out of there. You get to make your own choices on what you do with your life. Now, I'm leaving you to do what you're going to. Go to the gym, let your mind wander. That's the best place for you to be right now." He stood and nodded to his friend. James watched him before returning the nod. Robert took another look before stepping away. "I know that you don't want to focus on your past, but thank you again for sharing what you did. I know I keep saying that, but I really am grateful that you keep opening up to me. It shows that you trust me, which I'm glad for." He then left without saying anything more. James stared at the spot that Robert had been standing. He decided to continue on with his plans, as he needed to relieve all of the stress that was building up inside of him. It was his life, though he did wonder if it truly was at times. Those thoughts were just his doubts, but he would always have them. That was a guarantee.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter, quite short. Hope that people like the information that's shared and the building of platonic relationship between the duo. Later.


	12. Chapter 12: Hope or Hopeless

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 905_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 12: Hope or Hopeless

James finally had a normal work week, one that he could be happy about. He still had Julie bugging him, but he had gotten so use to it that it felt strange when she actually left him alone. On top of it all, James had gone straight to the grocery store after taking the time to drop his work stuff off at home. He sighed as he pushed his cart through produce section of the store. It was his turn to go through the grocery store, though Ophelia would head to the health store the next day. It was how they worked to provide a bit of variety in how they shopped. Shopping was one of the few tasks that neither of them enjoyed doing.

He bumped into someone as he stepped away from his cart to grab some broccoli. James looked and saw a person that he hadn't been able to visit for the past month. He smiled at the person, glad to see one of the supportive people in his life. It also helped that the person was one of the few people that knew of his past as Harry, which at least gave him someone that he could talk to. "Remmy." He smiled at the man. The man looked at James and smiled after a moment.

Remmy gave James a pat on the shoulder as he smiled at him. "Well hello James, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a bit, but that's expected when you've started the school year." He moved so that James could grab the vegetable that he had been after. James didn't answer Remmy's question about his health for several moments, seeing as he was focused on getting what he needed. He was doing his best to not get annoyed at things in general. However, that was another thing he had to get use to, not that he had to like it.

"I'm doing well, having a few hectic days recently. We have a new teacher that has taken an interest in me, not that I understand why. Then…Well…Hermione found me." Remmy's head snapped up at that, eyes wider than anyone would think was possible. Remmy sighed after the thought had a chance to run through his mind. He knew just how bad that incident would have been for James.

Remmy touched James' shoulder. "Are you going to be alright, James?" The young man nodded at the question. Remmy, on the other hand, knew James was not doing as well as he said. James made a noise and got one of the other vegetables that he needed. He blinked a moment after he started to push his cart again, for Remmy began to push his alongside James'. He didn't comment on the sudden closeness of his friend, mostly because he was glad to spend some time with him. James knew that the man wouldn't give up easily in the concern department. Remmy cleared his throat. "You should come and visit Reese and me. We would enjoy having you over for dinner. I mean, you usually come once a week." He laughed at that statement. James stared straight ahead as he thought about it.

James closed his eyes before speaking. "I guess that I'll come for dinner, as long as you keep it to my style of kosher. I know that you two usually accommodate me, but seeing any kind of meat recently makes me feel even more ill than usual. It's all this stuff with Hermione that's causing it. You know, the dragging up the past bit." Remmy nodded, knowing that quite well. James gave him a slight smile, one that said he was grateful for the understanding. Remmy chuckled, feeling glad that James still had them to help out in his life. James looked at him. "How's Reese doing? Still acting a bit slow when it comes to technology?" James gave an amused smile at that statement. Remmy laughed at the statement as well. It was amusing for them, especially when they knew the man as well as they did. They were still working at getting him to not blow something up now and then. It was a slow process that brought them much amusement.

Remmy shrugged. "Reese isn't as bad as he once was, though he still needs to work on it." He stopped James with a hand on his shoulder. "Look, you know Reese and I are here for you, James. I've got to go…Need to get home to the twitchy mutt. Take care of yourself, James. Also, we'll see you when you come to dinner. Try to make it relatively soon, okay?" James nodded and chuckled a bit at the twitchy mutt comment. Remmy then went off with his own cart. James sighed and continued his shopping. He wanted to get it done and get home.

He let out a breath after a moment. "Well, everyone seems interested in my life. At least Remmy and Reese have a valid reason to be. I'll visit them tomorrow, just have to call and make sure that they know." He went through the rest of the store and finished his shopping. "It's going to be another weekend off. Well, I hope that it stays that way anyways." He went through the check stand without giving it his full attention. His life was a little strange, but he was use to it. That was the truth.

A/N: Well, short chapter, but you'll discover who Reese and Remmy are, if you haven't already figured it out. Later.


	13. Chapter 13: Visiting Family

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,357_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. Well, since everyone basically correctly, you find that Reese and Remmy are Sirius and Remus. For those wondering about the name Reese, you can blame it on my dear sister, Daeleniel Shadowphyre. She was the one that wanted Sirius named Reese, and this chapter is dedicated to her.

Chapter 13: Visiting Family

James walked in the front door of Reese and Remmy's flat, using a key that he had been given a couple years earlier. James looked around the hall that he had walked into, wondering where the duo had gone. He had called them earlier to let them know that he was going to be there. Of course, that didn't mean that they would actually be in the flat when he did arrive. He looked straight ahead to see a man with black hair sticking his head around the corner. A smile appeared on the man's face at the sight of James.

He walked over to James a second later. "James, you're finally here. Remmy kicked me out of the kitchen a few minutes ago. He said that I was distracting him." He let out a bark like laugh after he finished speaking. James shook his head, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face at the man's actions. He was loosening up more and more around the black haired man, but that was because the duo allowed him to relax. The man pulled James over to the couch and made him to sit down. "Now James, please remember to call me Sirius." The man shook his head at some thought that passed through his mind. "Merlin, do I hate the name Reese. I should have used my middle name like you did, but no…I listened to Remmy and went with Reese. Why I did that will never make sense to me." Sirius muttered a few choice words that James chose to ignore. It was easier to do that then comment on them.

James raised an eyebrow after Sirius had finally fallen silent. "You know, you really shouldn't blame Remmy for the name thing. You could have put up more of a fight then you did. So really, you only have yourself to blame." Sirius blushed at that statement, making James smile even wider. James stood up as his smile turned into a smirk. "Well, I'm going to go check on Remmy. Enjoy sitting here by yourself, REESE." He walked into the kitchen; laughing his head off at the scowl he had seen Sirius give him. He thought that it was quite amusing to get the man riled up, especially when he acted like a huffy child. He entered the kitchen and stared at Remmy's back for a moment. It was a normal occurrence for Remmy to focus on his food when James walked in. Remmy was the kind of person that needed to focus, a fact that James knew quite well.

Remmy chuckled after a moment of silence. "Having fun with Sirius I take it? I do agree that he is fun to get riled up. The man needs to realize that we're just trying to get to him." He looked over his shoulder at James, taking in the appearance of the jeans and sweater that the young man wore. "Good, you kept it casual. You know, I'll never understand why you decided to go a bit more formal in your clothing choices. Okay, I do know it's an appropriate way to dress for work, but not when you're visiting us. You need to look relaxed when you visit family." He shook his head and added some vegetables to a skillet. James smiled at the thought of how the duo really was his true family. It was a thought that left him feeling happier than he had been in the past couple of weeks.

James noticed the lightly cooked tofu resting on a plate next to him. He shook his head and began to add it to a sauce. He knew that Remmy liked to leave little things for him to do. He looked at the sauce and saw that it was a curry. He smiled as he realized that all the ingredients were from the one recipe they would all eat without complaint. This particular recipe had ended up being one of the few that James found for Remmy and Sirius to enjoy along with him. He smirked at the thought of how they had to hide the tofu to keep Sirius from complaining. The man really couldn't stand tofu, not that he would explain why. "You know I didn't have nice things growing up, which is one of the main reasons why I want them now. Of course, you're just more into the raggedy thing. After years of doing that, it really isn't my idea of fun. I think it causes a person to look worse for wear." Remmy laughed as he added the vegetables to the sauce as well. Giving James a smile, he left the young man to cook the rest of the food. Remmy knew that James generally loosened up around them, a fact they knew to be a good thing for the busy teacher. Remmy stared as James worked on the sauce and got it into a serving dish.

Remmy took the other items and set them on the table that was in a corner of the kitchen. Sticking his head out of the kitchen entryway, he looked at Sirius. "All right Sirius, you can come in now. You've been a good boy." Sirius entered with a scowl still present on his face. Remmy shook his head at the look he was getting from Sirius. "Stop acting like a teenager, Sirius. It's quite sad to see that your godson acts more mature than you do, and he's twenty years younger." Sirius looked at Remmy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Remmy rolled his eyes at the antics of his lover. The group remained silent, which happened to be a normal occurrence among them. James was mostly focused on dishing everyone's food out. He was the one that often dished out the food during their family meals.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I can see that there are a lot of things happening in your life, James. Remmy told me about some of the stuff that you told him yesterday. So, would it help if we were to get a bit more involved in what's going on?" James' head snapped up at the question. He couldn't believe that Sirius even suggested the idea, seeing as his godfather knew how he felt about people getting involved in things that they shouldn't. He looked back at his food, hoping that it would clear his mind before he spoke.

Thinking about how he didn't want to end up in a long discussion, James let a sigh escape. It was that thought which forced him to put an end to it before it really began. "You're not getting involved, Sirius. I won't let you do that. I've gotten myself into this mess, and that means that I won't let you and Remmy ruin what peace you have by helping me. They don't know where you went. Besides, you and I know that all of us would rather it stayed that way. I wish they hadn't found me, but they did. This is my fight, not yours." Sirius bit his tongue after James finished speaking. Everyone in the room knew that the man wanted to say something, but that he would keep the comment to himself. Sirius was doing what he could to remain silent. It was one of the things that had actually changed about him over the years.

Remmy looked at the young man that he considered a son. "As I've said before, we're here for you, James. I know that you don't want us to get involved, but we're going to end up involved at some point. It's just up to you when that happens. It's a fact that you need to accept now." James nodded, knowing that it was the truth. The group fell silent. James was smiling the entire time, glad that he could forget his troubles for a few hours. He knew that they would bring the problems up, but also that they would stop as soon as they knew that the conversation was over. That was what he needed right then, and he was grateful for it.

A/N: Hope you liked that. Later.


	14. Chapter 14: Snarkiness Again

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 966_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. Also, yes there are a few people showing up according to the character list, but it does take time. No need to overwhelm everything, though people would expect some of them.

Chapter 14: Snarkiness Again

James was sitting at one of the tables in the public library, ignoring how he felt about having been unable to visit in the past few weeks. However, Ophelia was having a meeting with her new girlfriend in their flat. That meeting was something that James didn't want to hear or see at any point in time. This was because he knew that he would end up subjected to their intense sappiness if he had stayed in his own home. Sappiness wasn't something that James liked to endure, no matter if it was towards him or someone else. Plus, he had to get his grading done. He was quite behind with his work, a fact that wasn't helped by the large the stack of essays sitting next to him. He groaned as he looked at how many more he had left to do. These essays happened to belong to his biology students. His other students had book work for the next couple weeks, but that didn't stop his biology students from having their mini-research papers. James' only problem happened to be that one of his students was incapable of spelling. It was the one pet peeve that he had picked up over the years.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "This person decides to spend their two weeks to study the cardiovascular system, but they can't even bother to spell check. Why they decided to not wait until we reached the human body is beyond me. It would have saved me from having to read this drivel. It's any wonder that the other science teachers don't scream." He marked the paper quite heavily with red marks, scowling the entire time. James happened to dislike being dragged down by lazy students, as it only added to his already high levels of frustration. He muttered so incoherently that even his own ears couldn't catch the words. He sighed after a moment, realizing just how bad his day had become. Grading wasn't how he wanted to spend his day, especially when it was the first day of the weekend.

A voice echoed from behind him, but it was not directed towards him at all. James stiffened at the sound of the voice, having recognized it the instant that the person had spoken. It was one of those moments where he was cursing his bad luck. He turned and saw Severus Snape, watching as the man realized that James was there moments later. Severus scowled and came over to the table. James turned away in hope that the man would take the hint and leave him alone. Of course, he doubted that it would ever happen. It turned out that he was right. "Harry Potter is sitting in a library of his own free will, now I'm quite shocked. You're one of the laziest people I've ever known. To see you here, and with that work, is quite interesting." James rolled his eyes at that statement. The words made him to feel as if Severus would never get a clue. Yet, he knew that it was basically impossible for the man to ever see him as anything other than the student he had once taught.

James set his pen down and turned to face his hated professor. "Hello to you as well, Professor Snape. I don't have any time to spend talking; I'm in the middle of grading my students' essays. I'm sure you remember what that's like. It is not fun, but it must be done. The sooner I finish, the better it is for me." He turned away once again. The other people in the library watched the duo, as it was turning into a form of entertainment for them. Of course, there was also the Librarian watching the situation with much scrutiny. Her reasons were quite different than the other patrons, but only because she had a soft spot when it came to James. She waited to see what James would do. He ended up glancing her way, giving her a nearly imperceptible shake of the head. She noticed the movement and knew what he meant. She returned the nod and continued to watch as he went back to looking at Severus.

Severus walked around the table to force James to look at him. He didn't like being ignored, a fact that the younger man was using to his advantage. That bit of information was one of the things that James had picked up over his school years. Severus' eyes narrowed into an even more intimidating glare. "You haven't grown up at all. I can see that quite clearly. I'm amazed they trust you with students. I know that it takes maturity to teach. I don't think you have that." James kept his comments to himself, seeing as he was beginning to believe that it was something Severus couldn't understand. Besides, he thought that the man was acting as if he hadn't grown up in his forty-eight years of life. It was a sad thought to James, for he knew that there could have been no animosity if Severus had grown up. Severus scowled and walked away when James continued to not respond.

James smiled to himself. "Way too easy, but he always did hate being ignored. That's something that hasn't changed in all this time. I doubt that it ever will, though it would be nice to see him…Advance." James chuckled and glanced at the Librarian. She nodded at him, which caused him to return her nod. He took a moment to gather himself and went back to grading, all because he desperately needed to get it done. He was too use to the work, as it never ended. It was something that he had to focus on, and that was what he was going to do.

A/N: well, it's done, and Severus being a pain again. Later.


	15. Chapter 15: Realizations

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,193_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. Also, yes there are a few people showing up according to the character list, but it does take time. No need to overwhelm everything, though people would expect some of them.

Chapter 15: Realizations

James sighed as he waited for Remmy to finish with his Doctor's appointment. The twenty-eight-year old teacher was both bored and a little jumpy from the fact that they were quite close to the Leaky Cauldron. In fact, the Wizarding Pub was only around the corner from Remmy's doctor. He didn't like being that close to his old life, but James was the one that generally accompanied Remmy to his appointments with the doctor. The older man had to go rather regularly, though James thought that Remmy could've chosen a more conveniently placed doctor than the one that he had. Remmy finally came into the waiting room and gave James a smile. He booked another appointment for the next month, allowing them to leave the office when that was done. The younger man's eyes immediately went to looking around the area for anyone that he wanted to avoid.

Remmy shook his head. "You need to relax and not think about this. You're going to make yourself sick again by creating all of this unneeded stress. I know that we're close to Diagon Alley, but you can't act like there's a Grim behind every dumpster." James gave him a funny look at the analogy. Remmy shrugged with a smile still on his face. "Like I was going to say Boogie Man over something that makes sense to me, I mean …It's not something people should bother believing in. At least the one I said makes more sense and is based on something real. The Boogie Man is not a real creature. Whoever came up with the idea of him was insane." James rolled his eyes at the latter part of rant. He knew better than to argue with his stubborn friend, especially since the man was correct on at least a part of what he had said. Plus, Remmy was the kind of person that would continue the rant until someone stopped him.

James rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on what was going on around him. "It's been a while since I lost my sense of security around here. I'm still nervous thanks to THOSE two. They've just rattled my feelings of well-being. I mean, I'm not that person any longer and they won't leave me alone. What's so hard about realizing that someone's happy?" Remmy hugged him in an attempt to comfort him. Both men knew how they disliked everything that was going on in James' life. They began to walk over to Ophelia's car, which James had borrowed to take Remmy to his appointment. Remmy hated the motorcycle. James climbed in behind the wheel of the car as Remmy climbed in the passenger's seat. "I know it's never fun, but we live with it. I just…I sometimes think that they're out to get me or something." As he started the car, he was startled by someone across the street. Shaking his head, he decided to ignore the person that hadn't noticed him. "You mind if we go to the bookstore? There's a book about the brain that just came out. I've been waiting for it to arrive for a good couple of months."

Remmy laughed. "You're always amusing. You couldn't stand books when you were in…School, but now you can't get enough of them. Well, as long as it relates to biology that is. I rarely ever see you read a fiction book. Do you ever read them any more?" James didn't bother to respond as he pulled the car onto the road. Instead, he focused on his driving over Remmy's sense of amusement. Remmy smirked at the young man next to him. "You know, you're lucky that you don't run into Hermione in that place. It's the type of place that she would spend all of her time at." James glared at the road. The duo lapsed into a silence that was rather pleasant for the two of them.

They reached the bookstore and went in. Remmy smiled as he headed to the science-fiction section, though he did watch as James headed off to the science section. James' mind began to wander over so many different thoughts. It was rather crazy for him, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with a majority of the people that he would likely run into over the next few months. Yet, he had been contemplating how he might try to take matters into his own hands. There were quite a few methods running through his mind. He let a sigh escape after several moments. He knew that there was no use in worrying it to death.

Shaking his head, he began to search for his book. "I need to stop trying to find some way to make it go my way. It never does. They always find some way to screw things up. None of them know how to stay out of other people's lives. You'd think that I'd be used to it by now." James found the book he had been after and picked it up. A smirk crossed his face as a funny thought popped into his head. "You know, Remmy's right…I do read a lot of biology books. I can't help it; I enjoy them over anything else. They don't make it seem like I'm experiencing something from my old life. That's what fiction books ALWAYS do." He chuckled to himself as he continued to mull over it. He went to find Remmy and get out of the store. The older man was looking at the flap copy on the back of a book. James walked over. "Find a book that you would like to read?" Remmy's head snapped up at that question.

Remmy smiled. "It does look like an interesting read. Got the book that you were looking for?" James nodded. Remmy sighed. "People in the Wizarding World will find out the truth, since you can never stay out of the public eye for long." James frowned at him. He knew that Remmy was right in that regard. Remmy watched James, closing his eyes when James didn't respond. "You're going to have to accept it, James. The best you can do is head it off. Do something like write a letter to the prophet. I know that it doesn't necessarily sound like the greatest idea in the world, but it's the best that you can do." He shrugged and began to walk towards the registers. James stared at his back. He had thought of doing that, but it sounded better out of Remmy's mouth than it had in his own mind. Of course, it kept him thinking about what the ramifications of doing that would be.

James shook his head. "You are always able to say things better than I can." He walked behind Remmy, sighing to himself. It was a strange day that had given him a lot to think about. However, right at that point in time, he was going to get his book, get Remmy home, and then return to his flat for some time to himself. He finally had some down time and he was going to take full advantage of it.

A/N: Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Later.


	16. Chapter 16: Letters

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,465_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. A friend asked me when some of the other characters would show up. As it has been mentioned that they're not showing up at one time to keep the story from being overwhelmed, they will appear in their own time. You'll start to see some others arrive soon, hope that makes some sense, as there are a few more left.

Chapter 16: Letters

James sat in front of his computer, staring at the word document that he had opened an hour earlier. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The document was blank, but that was only because he didn't know what to write. He had been attempting to type a letter to send to the Daily Prophet for the past day and a half, yet he wasn't having much success in saying what he needed to. He had already gone and erased the three previous attempts at phrasing what he wanted to say, for it looked as if his mind couldn't decide what he should say. His attention was pulled away from the laptop by a knock upon his bedroom door. He shifted the lap desk that his computer sat on, hoping that he wouldn't have to get up in order to find out what the person wanted. Of course, there was only one other person in the flat that could knock on the door.

He saw Ophelia enter his room only moments after she had knocked. "James, what was going on with those people the other day? I meant to ask you about it then, but we were both a little stressed at the time. You said that they were your friends, but I really don't think that they were. There was something off about them; I didn't like it at all. I just…I wanted you to have enough time to relax before I asked. I mean, you did get sick not long after their visit. That tells me that they were likely the cause of it." James blinked at her. He had heard Ophelia say that she didn't think of them as friends, but he wasn't sure why she felt the need to repeat it. He found that to be rather unusual in regards to her behaviour. He looked at the blank document on his computer, typing something that had come to his mind.

Ophelia remained quiet. James sighed. "I know what you mean, Ophelia. You've made it quite clear that you don't like them. I'm not a fan of them either. I…I'll deal with this on my own. They were friends in secondary school. We just drifted apart when I decided that I didn't want to…Deal with the pressure of being well known in school. So I left to pursue something that would make me happy for a change. I hadn't gotten a chance to do that when I was younger." He stared at his computer screen for a bit longer, typing a little more into his letter. He really was determined to get it written. He waited for Ophelia to say something.

Ophelia made a noise deep within her throat, but didn't make any kind of movement. The only reason she stayed so still was because she knew what James' stress level was like, especially when it was on the rise. Instead, she decided to try and find some way to distract him from those thoughts. "Either way, I don't want them in my flat again. They were WAY too annoying. I don't know how many times you can make it clear that you're busy before someone can take a hint. They appeared to be quite dense in that regard." She huffed a bit after those words. That got James to smile, as Ophelia rarely ever huffed. He shook his head as Ophelia stood up. She gave him a look that said something James couldn't decipher. "I'll leave you alone now. I can tell that you're in the middle of something. Also, do it from the heart." She then left. James blinked, quite confused by Ophelia's statement. He shook his head and tried to type some more.

"Do it from the heart…Those words sound awfully familiar. Why do people think that I do everything so analytically? I'm not Hermione; I just need to distance myself at times. " Knowing that he had to get the letter done, he stared at what he had written by that point. The phone next to his bed rang. Grinding his teeth together, he answered the phone. "Hello." He waited for the person to speak as he propped the cordless between his ear and shoulder. It took a bit for the person to reply, though he could hear them talking to someone else. James instantly recognized the voice as Remmy's. "Come on Remmy, I don't have all day." He shifted his lap desk once again, trying to avoid the tingling sensation that threatened to travel up his legs.

"Sorry about that, Reese was asking me something. I just wanted to make sure that you're all right. You were rather jumpy yesterday. I know that all the stuff you've been through is making you rather paranoid, but it doesn't stop the worry Reese and I feel." James sighed at Remmy's words. He still felt that he couldn't be blamed for his actions, seeing as it was an awkward situation for him to be in. He was staring at the few sentences that he had finally written. He closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to clear his mind enough to write the letter.

James rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine Remmy, just trying to write that letter like you suggested. I'm having a bit of trouble, but I'll figure it out eventually." He stared at the screen for a bit longer. Remmy didn't speak, but that was normal some of the time. James continued to wait as he typed his letter. He had received an epiphany on how he wanted to phrase the letter. It was the kind of epiphany that he usually didn't have; yet he wasn't going to ignore it when it came.

Remmy let out a humming noise. "Well, I'm certain that you'll get it done. I just want you to take care of yourself. I'll let you go now. I can tell that you're focused on this thing. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right." He hung up before James could even wish him well. He shook his head and set the phone on its stand. James was used to Remmy sometimes hanging up without giving him a chance to say good-bye. He sighed and typed away, glad to have finally figured out how to write the letter. Those were the only thoughts that travelled through his mind in that moment.

He shook his head as he typed. "Remmy spends too much time worrying about me, though I can understand why. I'm certain that he'll get over it soon enough. He just needs to realize that I react differently to each situation. It's not like I can have the same reaction to every single event in my life. I'm human after all." He typed a bit more. He kept his focus strictly on the document stretched across his screen. He knew that there was nothing anybody could really blame him for, but it didn't change that he had to do something.

It took time, but he finally finished with what he was writing. He smiled and hoped that it would get the point across. He had a lot to say, but that was considered normal at times. He began to read over his letter:

_To the Editor,_

_I'm unaware of whether or not you've heard some interesting news about Harry Potter, but I'm being pre-emptive in case you haven't heard that very news. Knowing the speed of rumours in the Wizarding World, you've probably heard something about me having been found. Well, it's a yes and no situation. I was disturbed from my life by a couple of people I once considered friends. You see, I've been living a quiet life without the constant hounding by the leeches that the Wizarding World seems to have around. It's a refreshing change. I won't say much more about my life, except that I'll continue living it. If I'm continually bothered by your constant need for sensationalism, I'll make sure that you learn to leave me alone. Of course, that's up to your discretion, isn't it?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

James smiled and nodded. "Not the most polished of letters, but it gets my point across. Well, I hope it does anyways." He hit the print button at the top of the document. He was quite happy right then, as he had managed to write a short letter to the people that he considered to be gossipers. James picked up the paper from the nearby printer and got an envelope from his nightstand. "Let's see how they deal with that. I can be quite shocking when I want to be." He turned off his computer and moved the lap desk to the other side of his bed. He then left his room to mail his letter.

A/N: Well, there we go, hopefully this goes well. At least he's taking it into his own hands. Later.


	17. Chapter 17: Upsets

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,314_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. A friend asked me when some of the other characters would show up. As it has been mentioned that they're not showing up at one time to keep the story from being overwhelmed, they will appear in their own time. You'll start to see some others arrive soon, hope that makes some sense, as there are a few more left.

Chapter 17: Upsets

James smiled to himself as he collected the tests from his first year science students. Every single student looked to be worn out from his test. It had been a week since he had sent the letter to the Prophet, but hadn't had anything happen. That was perfectly fine with him, for it meant that he could focus on tasks like the test. He looked at the clock. There was ten minutes left before both class and the end of the school day happened. He watched as his students began to talk among themselves. He stacked the papers onto his desk as neatly as he could. Shaking his head, he focused on what his students were doing. A few students were reading, some listening to their MP3 players, some were talking, and even a few doing something he assumed to be academic work. All in all, it looked to be a calm end to the day. That was something he could easily let them do.

The bell rang and the students began to file out in a flurry of activity and excitement. He shook his head once more. It took a few minutes, but the classroom finally emptied out of all the students. He smiled moments before a throat cleared near the entrance to his room. He looked at the door and saw Julie standing there. He sighed and let his mind focus on the papers that he was placing into his briefcase. He wasn't too thrilled to see the woman standing there. She was still good at annoying him a bit. "Hello Julie, it's been a while since your presence graced my classroom." He let his eyes glance at her for a brief moment. She nodded, but didn't speak right away. It appeared as if she didn't know what to say. James sighed. As much as he didn't enjoy her presence, he didn't want her changing into an introvert either. He began to leave the classroom, but Julie got in his way. He gave her a look that nobody could really describe. "I need to head home, Julie. I have grading and other things to do." It was a true statement, even though it sounded like he was just trying to avoid her.

She shook her head in response to his behaviour. "I've been told to make sure that you go to the office. There's some man waiting in there to speak with you. Well, he was asking for Harry Potter, but his description of green eyes, glasses, and a lightening shaped scar told everyone that it's got to be you. You do have the unique scar after all. The only thing is that none of us know why he would be referring to you as Harry Potter." She chuckled to herself instead of looking at the man standing in front of her. James' eyes narrowed at the mention of a person coming to visit him. He wanted to get home and relax, but that didn't look as if it was going to happen. Of course, he had expected someone to make an appearance after he had written the letter, though he hadn't thought that it would be at his place of work. He picked up his briefcase, leather jacket, and motorcycle helmet as quickly as possible. James knew that he had to take care of this person, for they would be able to spread the word about where he worked quicker than anything else could.

James made his way to the office with Julie following behind him the entire time. He ignored her in favour of focusing on the task at hand. He didn't appear happy, but there was no other emotion that he could show. The truth was that he was angry, not that people could expect anything different. He walked in and saw a head of blonde hair that sat atop of a smirking face. James set his stuff down. The person just shifted and stood up straighter. "Ah, Potter. It's good to have found you at last." James wound up and punched him in the face the moment that the man finished talking. The blonde fell over, clutching the part of his face that James had hit. "Damn it Potter, is that any way to greet an old friend?" He glared at James with silver eyes that were becoming a bit greyer. James glared at him. He hadn't wanted to see the person in front of him.

James growled at the thoughts that cycled through his mind. "You're the last person I wanted to see, Draco Malfoy. My name is James Toland, so get that through your thick head. Of course, you've always been rather thick, maybe a bit too much. Why else would you refer to me as someone that you know is dead?" He grabbed his stuff and went to leave. He had hoped that his last question was enough to throw off any suspicions that his co-workers would have. When he turned around, he saw that Julie was staring at him with wide eyes. James gave her a glare, though it was less intense then the one he had given Draco Malfoy moments earlier. He wasn't in the mood deal with her. She was startled by the look, as James had never given her that kind of look before. It was one of the coldest looks that he could give a person.

"James, what's going on?" She wanted him to talk to her. He shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to deal with all the issues that seemed to crop up in that moment. Of course, it was because Draco was the last person he wanted to see in his life. She tried to take his hand, but he stepped away. She sighed dejectedly. "I wish you could talk to me, James." A laugh drew their attention. James glared at the person, who happened to be Draco.

Draco's laugh was a little bit high pitched, but nobody commented. "He's never been one to talk." James glared at him. He grabbed Draco, who was standing by that point, by the arm and dragged him out of the school. He dragged Draco to the parking lot and over to his motorcycle. He glared at the blonde man the minute that he stopped. "Still can't get enough of me, I see." Draco had a smirk on his face as he said those words to James. James' hands clenched tightly He was ready to scream in frustration at Draco's smug behaviour.

"You're still quite insufferable, Draco Malfoy. You act as if we're still dating. I'll remind you now; you broke up with me and are the reason that I dated Ginny. You're the last person I want to see. I think your face looked better when you were the ferret the fake Moody turned you into." He stored his briefcase away, slid his jacket on, and climbed onto his bike in as fluid a set of movements as possible. He ignored the look on Draco's face while he let the next set of words fall from his lips. "I don't care how you found me, though I know that it was likely a combination of Ron, Hermione, and that letter to the Prophet. Now, stay out of my life. I don't ever want to see you again." He slid his helmet on and started the engine. He shot Draco one last look and drove off. He mentally smirked at the startled look on Draco's face. He didn't know whether it was from what had he said or him riding off as quickly as he did, but that didn't matter to him. "That's just what the sod deserves. He needed to be taken down a peg or two." He let those words get lost into the breeze his bike generated. He was glad that some good things could happen.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter, and some interesting facts about James' past. Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	18. Chapter 18: Frustrations

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 808_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 18: Frustrations

James groaned as he collapsed onto the couch at Reese and Remmy's flat. He had decided to head straight there instead of going to his own flat after leaving Draco behind. He had gotten a little freaked after the tiny spike of adrenaline at seeing Draco had worn off. After all, it was what had really caused him to punch Draco. Of course, that was mainly from the anger that he had felt at seeing the one man he thought of as a horrid person. He rubbed his eyes. He really was frustrated by the day's events. A person came into the flat and stalled in the doorway a moment later. James figured that the person had seen his stuff sitting there. He smirked slightly at the thought of knowing who it was.

"James?" The person came into the sitting room. It was Reese, though he would likely insist on being called Sirius the moment that James tried to call him by that alias. He smiled at the sight of his godson. James gave him a slight smile back. The look caused Sirius to frown, for he hadn't expected James to look so depressed when he was smiling. "Something's wrong. What is it?" James sighed and closed his eyes yet again. He wasn't sure that he wanted to talk to his godfather, yet he had come to his family in order to speak about what had happened. He may have been a self-assured man, but even he needed reassurance from those that he thought of as were family ever now and then.

James let out yet another sigh. He had noticed that the action was something that he had been doing a lot of that day. "I had a run in with Draco Malfoy. He showed up at my school. I punched him the moment that I registered it was him." Sirius laughed at the last statement. He put an arm around James, for he was able to tell that his godson was upset. He sighed and kissed James' forehead in a manner that he knew could comfort the man. It was one of the gestures that he had begun during the boy's sixth year, as he had taken on quite a bit of the parenting actions during that year. Nobody other than Remmy and James' Muggle friends knew about Sirius' paternal side. Of course, the reason was because most people in the Wizarding World only wanted to view Sirius as either irresponsible or a murderer. Needless to say, Sirius was seriously underestimated in that sense.

Sirius closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to think. He looked at James, making a decision about whatever it was that he wanted to say. "You, James, have this tendency to attract attention. You knew that Draco Malfoy was likely to make an appearance at some point. I'm glad that you punched him. He deserved it for what he did to you." James nodded and closed his eyes. He was smiling mentally at the help that Sirius tried to provide. He yawned; tired from everything that had already happened to him over the past weeks. Sirius ruffled James' hair. James protested the action. He went to straightening his hair as he glared at Sirius. His hair was the only thing that he was ever vain about.

"It's a very complex situation. Yes, I expected someone other than Hermione and Ron to show up, but not Draco Malfoy. I thought that he was completely finished with me." James squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't in a good mood, which was something that anyone could see. Sirius rubbed James' arm to try and relax him. James let out a breath and made a bit of noise. "I hate most days. They're too frustrating. This year is worse than previous years because of what's happening. I know that I intend to ride through it and prove to everyone that I'm not theirs to mess with, but it doesn't stop the frustration." He pulled away from Sirius and stood up. Sirius watched him. James had begun to pace back and forth, his mind filled with the kind of thoughts that he didn't understand. He collapsed next to Sirius, tugging at his hair.

Sirius pried James' hands away from the black locks. "James, stop it. You're acting like your father would have." That got James' attention. He looked at him, causing Sirius to smile at the result. Sirius took a deep breath in. "You're going to overload at this rate. Just take it one day at a time." James nodded. James knew that Sirius was right, which was kind of odd. He figured that it was best to remain where he was. After all, it was expected. He couldn't do more if he didn't want to. Besides, he would prove the entire Wizarding World wrong.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Yes it's short, but it's part one of a two part interlude before the next half of the story. Later.


	19. Chapter 19: New Measures

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 800_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 19: New Measures

James' time with his godfather allowed him to release his frustrations without having to rush. It also helped that the duo had used their time plan on how to help through the situation that continued to arise. After having made it clear to the Wizarding World that he would not cow down to them, he needed a new plan to help with the upsurge of people that would likely arrive. It was a part of James' old like that would always continue to bite him in the arse. Yet, that didn't matter when he returned home a few hours later. James collapsed onto his bed, glad to finally get some time alone. He wasn't averse to being around Sirius and Remmy, but he liked to have moments where he could think in silence. His mind ended up focusing on how he and Sirius had come up with the next half of what he could do, which James intended to make sure would the next day. He rubbed his eyes yet again. He seemed to do a lot of that during the day. The door to his room opened. He saw Robert waiting on the other side. He hadn't heard his friend enter the flat. James didn't say anything in greeting, for he had instead shifted over on his bed. He was going to make room for Robert, and he had enough room on the bed to do so.

Robert came and sat down next to his friend. He stared at James for several moments, unwilling to say a single word. It appeared as if James was in the same frame of mind as Robert, for he remained silent as well. Robert sighed and finally caved into talking. "I wish that you would tell me what you're planning. I can tell that it's probably something big. I mean, there's been so much going on in your life recently for it to not be." James turned his head towards his friend. He didn't say anything at first. The two fell into a bit of an awkward silence once again. James opened his mouth, but a tapping noise at his window distracted him. Both men looked and saw an owl outside the window. The bird had a letter tied to its leg. Robert got up and opened the window. The bird entered, landing on James' out stretched arm. He took the letter without so much as a conscious thought to the action that he had not participated in since leaving the Wizarding World. The bird took off the moment that the letter was taken. Robert tilted his head to the side. "Well, what does it say?" James shrugged at Robert's words and began to read the letter. There was no way for him to know unless he read it after all.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I was quite surprised to see that you had written a letter to the Prophet, especially when it was published in a recent edition. It was one of the last places I expected your name to appear without some kind of sensational sighting attached. I've been trying to contact you for a few years. You're unexpected disappearance caused a bit of an upset in the Wizarding World. I wish to speak so that I can try and convince you to return. You're presence would be quite helpful in a few of the upsets taking place at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

James scowled. "It's from Dumbledore." He crumbled the parchment up and threw it into the nearby rubbish bin. He shook his head. "He wants me to meet with him. Like I'm going to do that." James rolled his eyes as Robert sat next to him. James sighed after a moment. "The problem is that I know that he won't back off. This means that what I was originally planning will have to be sent out the window." Robert took James' hand. The man stayed silent. The two knew that there always seemed to be some kind of problem thrown around when he did, or was going to do, something that would have a chance at making his quiet life return. Yet they were quite fine to sit in silence for that particular moment. Of course, nothing was ever that perfect.

Robert shook his head. "Well, he can back off for the time being. You're living your life at this moment. He can't expect you to drop everything and meet with you the instant you get a letter. Well, unless you want to visit him?" That was the question going through James' mind. He had no idea if that's what he wanted. It was a new issue that he hadn't planned on. It was time for a new plan and he was going to look in on it. He really was.

A/N: Well, here's the second part of the two-part interlude. Next will be the beginning of the next part of the story. Later.


	20. Chapter 20: Next Step

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 893_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 20: Next Step

James sat at the café that he and Robert liked to frequent for their monthly meals. He was waiting for the people that he had planned to meet, though this time it wasn't Robert that would be joining him. He sipped at his glass of water, carefully eating bits of his well-constructed salad in the process. Two people joined him at the table quite suddenly. James looked up and smiled at them, not even taking the unneeded moment to realize that they were Reese and Remmy. He nodded to them as the swallowed a bite of his salad. A waiter came and took the two men's orders. They didn't need to look at the menus first, for they had let James take them to the café before. Besides, they needed to let James have the time to talk with them. They had to let him take his own time, as they knew that James hated being pushed to speak.

James sighed all of a sudden. "Dumbledore sent me a letter. He wants to meet with me and speak about something that he needs me to do. We need to think of something to do or tell him." Reese scowled at the thought of Dumbledore contacting his godson. Remmy looked a little annoyed. James had already grown used to the disruptions that had started to appear in his life, which led him to making a plan that would allow things to go his way. He got tired of waiting for his family to speak and decided to do so. "We need a plan to get through this. My threat in the letter still stands, but we know that Dumbledore's not going to take it seriously. He'll never let go now that he's found me. The man's always treated me like a pawn. I don't think anything will ever change that particular behaviour." The other two nodded. It was a fact that all of them knew to be true.

Remmy decided that he was going to be the first of the duo to speak. "I'm not that surprised. You're going to have to make any meeting be on your terms. Plus, I think that Reese and I will need to come out as well." James scowled at Remmy's last sentence. He still didn't want them to risk their peace for him. Of course, he also knew that they wouldn't likely listen to him in regards to that. They still felt that they needed to protect him, even though they knew that he could do that himself. It was an action he was grateful for, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

James nodded. "I agree on the my terms bit. I was thinking that I could send a return reply saying that he has to meet me at some restaurant. I'm not sure which one yet. I just know that I wouldn't meet him in the Wizarding World." He shook his head at his last sentence. He pushed the rest of his food away, not in the mood to eat anymore. Remmy frowned at the lack of comment on the rest of what he had said. That was a bit more unusual for James. Reese noticed that as well, but left his comments to himself. He would say something when it came to his mind.

Reese finally seemed to figure out how he wanted to contribute to the conversation. "We're going to be needed. All of us can see that. However, I'm kind of worried about Dumbledore's involvement. I can see him trapping you. The man is sneaky." The other two nodded in agreement. Reese seemed to be thinking a bit more than usual. James and Remmy watched him in amusement. Reese made a noise and took the food the waiter delivered to the table. Once the man was gone, he seemed to come to a decision. "What needs to be done is the meeting like already said. However, I think one of us should go with you as well. He can't manipulate all of us." James sat up straighter. He could see that Remmy was in agreement with Reese's suggestion.

James rubbed his eyes. "You're not going to let me out of this, are you?" They shook their heads. He sighed yet again. He knew that they were determined to protect him. That meant that he wasn't getting out of it, unless he found a way. Something came to his mind a moment later. "I would say fine, but I have a better idea. I know that you two want to come, but I think that you should be the trump card so to speak." The two stared at him in confusion. James smirked. "What that means is that I keep you in reserve until I need you. We all know that's going to happen, but by doing that, we can shock everyone and prove that I'm not that easy. I can hold my own for the time being. I just don't want to bring you into it unless I know it's needed. I think that's better. It also plays to your mischievousness." Reese didn't look happy, but nodded. Even though it wasn't an idea that they liked, both men could see the advantages. After that, the two began to eat. They had a plan and that was the important bit.

A/N: I know, another short chapter. This is the official first part of the next half of the story. Hope you all like it and like what's coming. Later.


	21. Chapter 21: Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,204_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. For those that ask about Severus' presence in the story, he shall be showing up again soon. He plays more of a part in this half of the story, but he will show up again. He'll take more of a part relatively soon.

Chapter 21: Dumbledore

James sat in a Muggle restaurant that he went to every so often, as it catered to people like him. He sipped from his glass of water while he waited for his guest and meal to arrive. He looked at a few of the other patrons, smiling to himself as he watched them talk with other people. The calm atmosphere relaxed him a manner that most places were incapable of, though he knew that it was because of the privacy that he received while there. He heard talking near the restaurant's entrance. Sighing, he looked to see the one person that he would have been happier to never see again standing near the front. A wizened old man with a long white beard and a suit that was at least fifty years out of date spoke with the restaurant's host.

The man was led to James' table and handed a menu. When the host left, the man turned his attention towards James. "It's been a few years since we last saw each other, Harry." James didn't act as if he knew the name in any manner other than the raise of an eyebrow. Reese, though he still wanted to be called Sirius, and Remmy had discussed what James was to do. However, that was only because James wouldn't cave about them being his trump card. It left the older men wanting to make sure that James was as prepared as he was going to get. James kept his silence towards his guest a bit longer. He wanted to see what the other would say when he got no response from James. Of course, the man didn't say anything. It appeared as if he was waiting for James to speak.

James sighed and set his glass down. "The name is James, though I would appreciate it if you referred to me as Mr. Toland. We're not anything more than acquaintances, Professor Dumbledore." James had added the last bit with the hope that Dumbledore would get the message. He doubted that he would, but he still had to try. He couldn't give in, especially on something like that. Dumbledore only stared at James.

Yet the man's eyes were dragged away from James as a waiter came up and asked Dumbledore if he had chosen. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I will be having nothing. I'm just here to speak with…Mr. Toland." Dumbledore's face looked a bit pinched when he said that. It was as if he didn't like calling James by his legal name. However, Dumbledore was focused on James to the point that he missed the strange look that the waiter gave him as he left.

James shook his head in amusement. "It's customary to order when you're at a restaurant. Well, at a Muggle restaurant anyways. Not ordering makes you stand out. It's one of the reasons that I chose a dinner hour for our meeting." He smirked to himself. He liked the thought of making the headmaster of Hogwarts stand out against the rest of the crowd.

"I came here to discuss something important. I wouldn't have done so if you had agreed to come to Hogwarts. I don't recall you ever being this stubborn." Dumbledore sounded a bit put out at the thought of having to cater to James for once in the man's life. James smiled and took a sip of water. He liked that he had caused the old man some grief. The waiter returned and set a plate in front of James and left without a single word or glance to the headmaster. Dumbledore eyed the plate, showing obvious confusion at the food that James had in front of him. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "If I may ask, what are you eating? It's not something that I'm used to seeing." He still eyed the food with a bit of distrust.

James smiled. "Oh, these are lightly steamed vegetables with olive oil and a marinated tofu steak on a bed of sautéed spinach and garlic. I prefer simple meals at times; though I could have gotten something more elaborate if I had wanted. I felt the need to have something like this over the elaborate fair that's sometimes served at this restaurant." He began to eat as Dumbledore stared at him. He waited a moment and looked at the headmaster again. "Please, say whatever it is you wanted to say. I would prefer to eat my meal in peace." He wanted to be rid of Dumbledore as quickly as possible, yet he knew that he had to be very careful in how he spoke.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, I thought that we could get caught up first, but if you insist on focusing upon the problem." James didn't like how easily Dumbledore gave into his request. He knew that the man wouldn't let go of it that easily, which meant that something was up with the ancient headmaster. James let out a slow breath, waiting for Dumbledore to tell him what he needed to. Dumbledore smiled. "We're having some issues at Hogwarts. One of those is that we're dealing with an upsurge of creatures being a bit belligerent. Most of them were your allies during the war. I was hoping that you could speak with them and find out what's wrong. The other thing is that the school's in need of a Defence teacher. The one that was hired for the year has already quit. Apparently he couldn't stand something or other. I couldn't understand his rant." Dumbledore smiled. It was as if he thought that he had James. Of course, he didn't know the man that his old student had become at all.

James stared at him before returning to his meal. He contemplated the best way to say no as he ate. When he swallowed, he looked at Dumbledore. He had decided to speak as simply and directly as possible. "I'm afraid my answer is no. I have a job and a life that I quite enjoy. Deal with your own problems and leave me be. Now leave." Dumbledore stared at him in silence.

Dumbledore stood up, mentally startling James. The man had a look in his eyes that told James that there was something he was going to say. Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I think I bombarded you with too much. I know that you'll think on it and change your mind. It's in your nature to help people. Besides, I didn't believe Severus when he told me that you were likely to be stubborn on such things. He's been talking about you a lot recently. I really thought that you should know that as well. Severus has been rather pulled back from Wizarding affairs since the end of the war. That has apparently changed thanks to your reappearance." He then left after that statement. James wasn't sure what to of Dumbledore's statements. He knew that the man's actions for leaving as quickly as he had was a bit unusual, but it was his statements on Severus Snape that made things worse. James immediately knew that Dumbledore had done all of that for a reason. He just wasn't sure what it was yet, but he would find out.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…Dumbledore's up to something, especially with the statements about Severus. Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	22. Chapter 22: What to Expect

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 899_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.  
_Dedication_: To lil_spife29, as this was the story she wanted for her solstice gift. Happy Solstice!

Chapter 22: What to Expect

James sat on the bleachers that stood on the sidelines of his school's football field, glad that he was able to relax that Saturday. He knew that most of the teachers wouldn't spend the weekend at the school, but it was nice to watch some of the activities that the students participated in. James wasn't one of the teachers that usually participated in watching the students play football. However, James decided to spend that Saturday watching them play the rather popular sport. He had given up staying indoors because the weather was a little too perfect to waste. He enjoyed watching the game, though he usually avoided it because of his own days as a Quidditch player. Yet, his enjoyment was interrupted by the sudden headache that began to pound at his forehead. He had no idea why it had appeared, but he didn't have anything that he could take for it. Besides, he would only live with it until he could get something to take care of it. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the stabbing pain.

A person sat next to him, causing James turned his head and glare at them. He wasn't getting a reprieve from those that wanted to speak with him, though he was happier that the person he saw was Robert. He preferred that over someone else. However, his headache didn't make him interested in having a conversation with anyone. "I'm not in the mood to talk with you, Robert." Robert saw the look on James' face. He recognized the look after so many years of watching his friend's facial expression. James sighed after a few moments. "I'm sorry, I have a headache. I'm not going to be very good company at the moment." Robert gave James a pat on the shoulder before pulling out a vial and handing it to James. The dark haired man looked at it for a moment before downing the potion. He knew that the potion was a headache cure, which made him glad that his friend did what he could to help.

Robert rubbed his own temples after putting the vial away. "So, I take it that the meeting didn't go well." James shrugged. Robert sighed at the lack of response from his friend. "I ask because you generally get headaches when the stress of something has gotten to you. That means that the meeting had to have gone wrong in some way." He watched James in order to see how he was going to react. James didn't say anything for several moments.

James sighed. "He didn't push. I consider that to be a very bad thing." James rubbed his temples, though his headache had dissipated because of the potion. He didn't like what was apparently happening in regards to the situation. James closed his eyes and thought over what had happened during the dinner meeting. "He'll do something. I know that he will. Dumbledore wants me and will do what he can to get me. It was one of the few constants in my old life. He always made sure that he was able to pull me into his little plans." James watched for Robert's reaction. The man didn't seem to react to anything that James had said. It was an observation that worried James.

Robert made a humming noise after a moment. The sound caused James to raise an eyebrow in response. Robert smiled as he focused his eyes upon James. "Well, it's odd for the man to apparently give in that easily. I've heard that he's rather determined. However, I wouldn't freak out just yet. He's probably trying to figure out a way to get to you." James nodded in reply. He didn't speak when Robert stopped. He knew that his friend would get to the point soon enough. Robert glanced around the bleachers before focusing his attention upon James once again. "I know that you don't want to return to the Wizarding World, but go and make a trip to Diagon Alley or something. You and I both know that you can't return to your previous state of anonymity. However, you can prove to the people of Wizarding Britain that you're not to be messed with. I think the easiest way to do that is go to the Wizarding World and be yourself, or somewhat mischievous. I don't really care which you do, but it has to make an impression." Robert smirked as he let the idea drift through his mind a bit more.

James thought about what Robert had said. He knew that going into the Wizarding World would likely lead to being 'mobbed', but he also knew that it was a somewhat decent way to make an impression. Of course, it was that idea of making an impression that caused James to smirk. He really did like the idea of shocking the Wizarding World. The only thing that he found odd was the fact that he hadn't already thought about it. However, James knew that he wanted to avoid certain things whenever possible. He nodded after a moment. "Yes, it's a good idea. I think that we can work with that. So, what else can we do to make it an interesting trip?" The two leaned in closer to each other and began to flesh out the plan some more. After all, they had to be prepared for anything.

A/N: Well, now things are going to get interesting. The next chapter is longer, so that's all good. Hope you enjoyed and have a happy holiday. Later.


	23. Chapter 23: Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,319_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 23: Diagon Alley

James stood in front of the door to The Leaky Cauldron with Robert at his side. While the two of them had made their plan to shock the Wizarding World, James was still a little nervous about following through with his decision. He wasn't the kind of man that would go back on such a choice, but it could leave him feeling rather hesitant at times. James let out a slow breath, his mind going over every little thing that the two of them had thought up during their planning session. Robert set his hand on James' shoulder, though he let it drop when James looked at him in a somewhat haunted manner. Getting his facial expressions under control, James nodded to Robert and made his way to the pub's entrance. The two walked side by side, but Robert was the first to open the door. James took a step back, which allowed Robert to enter the pub first. Nobody seemed to do more than glance at Robert when he entered The Leaky Cauldron. However, they took notice of James and began whispering among themselves.

James glared at the people who openly stared. Grabbing Robert's sleeve, he dragged his friend through the pub. The duo nodded to a stunned Tom and exited to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley lay. Robert pulled his wand out and proceeded to tap the proper sequence of bricks. "Don't see why we couldn't have apparated into the Alley itself. That would have saved us a lot of staring. I can see why you didn't want to deal with that on a daily basis. I already feel annoyed after a few moments of staring." He finished tapping the bricks and slid his wand into the sleeve of his shirt. The archway that opened into Diagon Alley appeared in the process.

Nobody noticed the duo when they stepped through the archway, but only because the two were easy to mistake for random shoppers. James made a noise in his throat. "Well, I didn't really want to get my wand out and apparate after so many years of not doing so. Plus, this kind of entrance gets people talking all the more quickly. They'll be talking about my appearance anyways, so I might as well make sure it gets started as early as possible." He shrugged after he had said all of that. The two walked towards Flourish and Blotts. James sighed after several moments of silence. "Besides, the only other reason we're doing this is because you wanted to get the book that you've been waiting for." Robert rolled his eyes. It appeared as if people were now beginning to notice the duo.

As they reached the bookstore, James bumped into someone. The tiny group took a moment to look at each other. James managed to fight off a groan at the sight of Severus Snape. Severus glared at James, completely ignoring Robert in the process. "I see that you're making another appearance in my life." Severus shot a look of contempt at James. "You know, I find it quite interesting how you're incapable of watching where you're going, Potter. Not that I'm surprised at your lack of coordination." James stared at Severus as the man spoke. Thoughts had begun turning in his mind on several different ways he could make the situation work to his advantage. He knew that he wouldn't have necessarily thought of them before, but he still felt the need to shock the Wizarding World. He knew that he had to do something to prove that he was no longer their innocent and naïve saviour. That very need allowed his mind to come up with ideas that he wouldn't have normally thought of. James smirked at one idea in particular. Robert saw his friend's expression and began to worry. He knew that the look meant trouble for whomever it was directed towards. It had been a look that had caused him a few problems over the years.

James gave Severus a smile. "Why Severus, it's good to see you again. It's been a couple of weeks at least. I can say that I've definitely missed seeing you." While that was an outright lie, it got the people in the nearby vicinity to tune in. None of them had expected to hear those words from the man that had saved them from Voldemort. Severus stared at James, as he hadn't expected the young teacher to be flirting with him. James was mentally smirking at the rumours that he was likely to cause, though he could see that the process had already begun. Robert had to hold his laughter in at the realization of what James was doing.

Severus regained his composure after the slight shock that he had felt at James' look. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter. I would stop this farce if I were you. You'll end up looking even more like an idiot than normal." James blinked at him. The people around them were already saying that he and Severus were together, which was amusing with it having only been a couple of minutes since the conversation had started. Severus' eye twitched in annoyance at the whispers that took place all around them.

Robert cleared his throat. "Uhm…James, maybe you should let this conversation remain private." James gave him a knowing smile, seeing as he was glad that his friend was playing along. James nodded and decided that it was time to finish the conversation in the way that he had come up with. He grabbed the collar of Severus' shirt and pulled him close. Severus looked as if he was ready to say something, but didn't get a chance to. James smirked moments before planting a kiss on Severus' lips. Severus stood there in shock. The whispers around the trio increased quite dramatically. James pulled back, the smirk returning to his face in the process. He let go of Severus and followed Robert into the bookstore.

James chuckled when they went into a hidden alcove in a corner of the bookstore. "Well, they'll now have something sensational to say. You'll need to show me the paper when this shows up. I said that I would prove that I'm not their puppet. However, I didn't expect to kiss Severus Snape. It's not something that I would normally do." Robert shook his head, but only because he knew that James usually didn't do things like that. Of course, he believed that it had to do with the Wizarding World attempting to make James into someone that he wasn't.

Robert grabbed the book that he was after. The duo had been lucky to choose an alcove that was near the proper section of the store. He shook his head at his friend's antics. "You're a strange man, James Toland. I've known you for years and I still can't figure you out some of the time. I know that you can be devious when you want to be, yet you seem to have some vendetta against these wizards." James went to say something, but Robert held up a hand and stopped him. "I know that your reason is valid. I even agree with it. I just hope that you don't go too far in your quest to make them leave you to your life. If you go too far, you'll lose yourself. I don't want you to lose who you are. After all, I know how much you value your independence and sense of self." He began to walk to the front of the store. James sighed. He knew that he had to be careful, yet it didn't change his goals. James followed Robert, suddenly hoping that he didn't go too far into his plan. After all, he only wanted his privacy. Was that too much to ask? He didn't think so, which was all that mattered.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Also…Hm…What will Severus say to that? Later.


	24. Chapter 24: An Article and Repercussions

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 896_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 24: An Article and Repercussions

James stretched his arms over his head at the end of another workday. His days had been rather frustrating of late, but that was because he continued to receive wary looks from the other members of the staff. However, the looks had lessened after the school's headmaster had told him that he was on watch for any undesirable behaviour. James was glad that he didn't get fired for the punch, but that didn't stop the fact that punching Draco had felt so good. After all, he had been waiting to punch the blonde for years. Of course, he was still waiting to experience the repercussions from his trip to Diagon Alley. He felt rather elated at messing with the Wizarding World, but his mind continued to wait for what would be said by the media.

A knock on his classroom door caused him to groan in response. He had been hoping for a bit of quiet time now that the students had left the school, but that didn't look to be happening. The door opened as James looked at it. Robert came in with a yellowish newspaper in his hands. James recognized it as a copy of the Daily Prophet. He smiled a slight bit. "Took them long enough to write the article. I thought that they would have published an article on the same day." He watched as Robert closed the door and put up silencing charms over it. Once that was done, he walked over to James and dropped the paper onto the man's desk without a single word. He knew that James would rather read the article before any comments were made. James opened the paper and began to read the article.

_Harry Potter Returns to Diagon Alley and Snogs Severus Snape_

_A couple of days ago, Harry Potter appeared in The Leaky Cauldron before making his way to Diagon Alley with an unknown man. Nobody had reported any sightings of the Potter boy after the mysterious letter to the Prophet. It was this lack of sightings that caused his appearance in Diagon Alley to be a shock to all of the patrons. However, it was outside of Flourish and Blotts where he grabbed Severus Snape and kissed him on the lips that caused the most gossip. This very reporter saw the incident and immediately began doing some checks to find any information on a possible relationship between the two men._

_ This reporter was unable to find any information regarding such a disagreeable tryst between the recently retired Hogwarts professor and his former student. Instead, there was information dug up on the man that accompanied Harry Potter that day. The man is a New Zealand wizard by the name of Robert Denton. He moved to England and attended some Muggle Mastery School. Other then that, there's not much known about him. He does spend time in the Wizarding World, but predominately lives in the Muggle world doing some kind of job. This leads to the question of how he knows Mr. Potter. Plus, this also brings up whether or not he encouraged our hero to do something so disgusting like kiss a man._

_ To complicate the matter, Mr. Potter was last known to have been in a relationship with Ginevra Weasley. This leads to some rather unusual questions that this reporter is attempting to discover the answers to. Yet there is one question that should be asked, what's happened to our saviour?_

_-Melissa Whitham_

James sighed yet again. "Well, I'm glad that it was short enough to fit onto one page. However, did they have to drag you into it? I thought that they would have been too fixated on me to notice. I forgot that everything about me gets sensationalized." He rubbed his eyes as he attempted to figure out a solution to the situation. He was getting very tired of his plans being changed thanks to something that he had forgotten to think about. Robert walked over to him, but he waited to see if James was done speaking first. He really was trying to avoid interrupting his friend. James finally looked at him.

Robert shook his head when he was certain that it was okay to speak. "Honestly, I expected something like this to happen in regards to accompanying you. After all, I read the old articles about you. It's not a surprise that they found out about me. I have a few friends in Diagon Alley that would be willing to talk. I'm more shocked at their attitude about you kissing a guy. The Wizarding World is usually fine with homosexuality. This definitely doesn't go with that attitude." James snorted in response to Robert's confusion. He felt that his friend hadn't read the old articles closely enough. James wasn't shocked by that particular part. In fact, that was the one thing he had expected.

James sighed and began packing to go home. "That one isn't a surprise. I was the saviour. That means no matter how accepting friends and family can be towards that kind of thing, the rest of the Wizarding World will ignore their acceptance towards such a thing for a 'saviour'." He had Robert undo his spells and exited the classroom. He sighed and looked at his friend. Robert nodded and followed him off. It was time for silence, which was something that they both needed.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter, a little short, but it definitely shows something interesting. Next chapter has Severus. Hope people enjoy. Later.


	25. Chapter 25: Severus Snape's Visit

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,102_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 25: Severus Snape's Visit

James sighed at the letter that had arrived moments earlier. He recognized the flowing script as belonging to one Severus Snape, retired Potions Master of Hogwarts. He sighed yet again and opened the letter. He had an idea of what the man had sent him a letter about, yet that didn't mean that he wanted to read it. In fact, he wasn't stupid, as he knew that the article was going to be the main issue. It had to do with the fact that while Severus Snape could ignore the things that he hated, public ridicule made him often take another look at the types of things that he would normally ignore. Well, this was what James remembered of the man. He finally began to read the letter that was in front of him.

_Potter,_

_You're going to meet with me today. You will be in your classroom, for I'm not going to allow you to avoid this meeting. If you're not there, I will continue to haunt you until you actually show up at a scheduled meeting. I will not let you get away with the stunt that you pulled in Diagon Alley. I do not like the article that came about because of your shenanigans. Now know this, you will listen to what I have to say to you. Be in your classroom after classes._

_Severus Snape_

James set the letter down and rubbed his eyes. He absolutely hated the idea of having to face Severus Snape yet again. The man was good at making James squirm, especially when the younger man had no reason to do so. He let out a slow breath as he thought about what was going on. 'He's planned this meeting rather quickly. I know that he would react. However, did he have to get it going right away? I really don't like this.' James didn't bother to answer the question that he had asked. He knew the answer without really thinking about it. He folded the letter up and stuck it in his shirt pocket. It made the pocket stick out just a bit, but he didn't really care. He knew that he had other things to do right then.

Yet, as he went to think of a way to not go through with the meeting, his thoughts were interrupted by a resounding knock upon his door. He looked up as it opened. It was Julie that entered his classroom. He blinked when he saw her, for he realized that he hadn't seen her in a while. He wondered why, but didn't bother to voice the thought out loud. She tilted her head to the side. "Are you all right? You're on edge. I know that you've been put on warning for punching that one guy. Why did you do that anyways?" James blinked at her. He didn't really like being reminded of his warning. He had been considered the least problematic teacher in the school before that punch. Of course, he was now one of the teachers with issues. It placed him on the list with a math, an art, and an English teacher. They were the others that also had warnings against them.

James had to let out several slow breaths before he tried to say anything to her. "I'm fine. I don't have time for this, Julie. I've got someone coming for a visit in a few moments." She really did annoy James, which was why he often tried to get rid of her. Of course, he didn't know what it was that annoyed him about her. She frowned at him and went to ignore his rather clipped tone, but a person practically shoved her out of the way before she could speak.

Turning towards the person, she went to say something. However, she stopped when she saw who had shoved her. She blinked at the sight of Severus Snape. He glared at her. "You, get out. We need to have a private conversation." He practically shoved her out the door and slammed it shut. He then dragged James to a corner of the room. James pulled away before he could get too far. Severus scowled. "Unless you're willing to go somewhere that we can use magic, you're following me to this corner."

James glared. "Just say what you're going to. However, I will tell you one thing first. The kiss was to startle the Wizarding World. I'm not the Harry Potter that you all think I am. You would do well to understand that, Snape. You're as bad as most of the wizards out there, though you're definitely the more bitter one." James controlled himself. He wasn't going to punch Severus, though he felt ready to do so. Severus was pushing James' buttons very easily. Yet, James' mind was once again racing. He had no way of understanding why Severus Snape caused various ideas to pop into his mind. He didn't necessarily like what he had done, as it wasn't something that he would normally do. He blamed it on Severus frustrating him.

Severus narrowed his eyes at James. "You had no right to kiss me in the first place. The article is the worst part of this whole ordeal, but the kiss is what started it off. You've made me look like some whore." He went to grab James, but missed because the younger man had stepped out of the way. He growled. James was watching him. Severus' hands clenched at his sides. "Listen closely, Potter. I will NOT allow you to use me as a means to damage the Wizarding World's view of you. You can do that on your own. You don't need my help. I wouldn't help you to begin with." He was shaking from the force it took to keep his anger from bursting forth. Of course, Severus wanted to do something drastic to James; anyone could read that on the man's face. He wasn't hiding his emotions as well as he normally would.

However, one thought came to James' mind. It was a vindictive thought, but he wanted to get back at Severus for what the man had put him through in school. He let out a slow breath. "Maybe you don't like what they were saying because you liked the kiss and wanted me to give you another. That's not something I intend to do." He then turned and gathered his stuff. Casting a look over his shoulder, he smirked at Severus. He then left, making sure to not look back. He had no need to do so, and he wasn't going to.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. It looks as if there's some tension between James and Severus. Later.


	26. Chapter 26: Unwelcome Visitor Part 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,022_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 26: Unwelcome Visitor Part 1

James' eyes were closed as he laid on his bed after yet another workweek. He wasn't asleep like many people would think, but that was because only two people would be able to tell the difference. He turned towards his door and crossed his arms over his chest. A knock upon his door alerted him to the presence of another person. He made a loud noise. The door opened with a slight creak, which led him to make a mental note about fixing it. He cracked one eye open and saw Ophelia enter his room. She had a frown on her face. He sat up, crossing his legs in the process. He watched Ophelia as she closed the door and sat down in the chair that was at his work desk. He scowled when she automatically reached over and shifted some of the papers on his desk. She chuckled at the glare and returned the papers to their original position. James didn't like it when people moved his stuff, yet it was because he was quite particular about where things were.

Ophelia looked at him after she had finished her task. "You've had something on your mind recently; I've been able to see it. James, we've known each other for a few years now, but I still don't feel like I know that goes on in your mind. I sometimes wonder if anyone can know that. However, I do know that your current thoughts are focused on the people that have made an appearance. After all, that's the only logical answer I can come up with. I just…I wish that we could talk more." She suddenly stopped speaking at those words. James stared at her. He often found that Ophelia could be a little too observant at times, yet he never voiced those thoughts. Of course, there was only one other person that was capable of reading him that well. The only problem was that he hadn't really socialized with that person for years. A buzzer suddenly resounded throughout their flat. James jumped in response to it. Ophelia laughed at his rather unusual action. "I'll go and find out who that is." She stood up and walked out without straightening the chair that she had been sitting in.

James scowled and got up as well. He didn't follow her like some people would have. Instead, he went to make sure that everything on his desk was as he had left it before she came into the room. He took about thirty seconds to do that before walking out. He walked over to the entrance hall. He thought that he knew who was buzzing them, yet that was because he felt that things had been a little too quiet in his life. He reached the entrance hall and saw Ophelia taking her finger off of the button. The expression on her face was enough to tell James that she had said no to the person. James tilted his head to the side. "Who was buzzing us?" He could admit that he was a little curious about who had gotten Ophelia to say no. Of course, his mind immediately zoned onto one person that Ophelia hadn't liked. That was enough to unnerve him.

She shook her head. "It was that annoying woman that visited before. You know who I mean, the one with the strange name. I think that she's here to bug you again." James' eyes narrowed seconds before he sighed. He grabbed his keys, slid on his sneakers, and walked out of the flat. Ophelia stared at him. James was tired and wanted to get what would happen over and done with. He walked towards the front of the building in silence, feeling a little surprised that Hermione hadn't used the same method of entrance as before. He figured that she was being polite. Yet, he was a little confused about that, but he did feel happy that she wasn't intruding like before. He sighed as he exited the building.

Hermione was still standing there when he arrived. James looked at her. "I see that you're back. This better not be because Dumbledore bothered me. I don't want to help him at all. It's none of my business what's going on at Hogwarts." He crossed his arms as he waited for her to say something. He knew that he was being rude, but he found it difficult to deal with her. He had enough thoughts on his mind as was. Those thoughts were enough to make it difficult for him to focus on what she wanted. Yet, one thought in particular happened to be his conversation with Severus Snape. He knew that it was unusual, yet he also knew that it wasn't over with. That latter part was what worried him.

Hermione looked at James intently. "Yes, I need to talk to you. However, it's not about Dumbledore. I didn't even know that he had visited you. That was something that I was completely unaware of. What I needed to talk to you about was the article in the Prophet." James stared at her. However, he then began to wonder if Hermione understood what the article was about. She looked at him intently. "I know that you're messing with them, H…James." James looked around the street as she said that. He didn't want anyone to hear what she had said. Yet, he had to make a quick decision on whether or not to talk to her.

He sighed. "Fine, we'll go to a café that I know about. However, do know that I dislike this idea. I don't really want to talk to you." Scowling at nothing in particular, he led her towards the café. He didn't want the conversation at all. However, he did hope that she would understand what was going on. Plus, he wanted the explanation to help solve one of his problems. Well, the problems that were caused by one person. He didn't believe that it would, but he did think that there might be something good to come of it. He just had to wait and see.

A/N: Well, yes…A little short, but this was spread out into two chapters to avoid overloading what happens in the next part with this chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	27. Chapter 27: Unwelcome Visitor Part 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 804_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 27: Unwelcome Visitor Part 2

James got a table for the two of them at the café that he had mentioned to Hermione, though he had put in a drink order before doing so. He remained silent as he waited for her to tell him why she had felt the need to speak to him. This wasn't something that he particularly liked, especially since he didn't want to talk to her in the first place. She seemed to watch him intently, almost as if she was feeling that watching him was more important than what she had to say. He raised an eyebrow and watched her back. Whatever it was that she saw in his eyes, it forced Hermione to look away. She seemed to get uncomfortable all of a sudden. That caused James to frown. He did want Hermione gone, though that didn't mean that he wanted to make her uncomfortable. There was still a part of him that thought of her as a friend. Yet, he didn't like the idea of talking about the article in the Daily Prophet. He let out a slow breath and was about to get up. Hermione appeared to sense that and finally came to some sort of conclusion.

She shifted in her seat. "Ha…James, why would you kiss Severus Snape?" He blinked at first, as he had expected her to scold him about it. The idea of her asking why he had done it was something that he hadn't thought about. He closed his eyes. He had to think of how to answer. It was an interesting situation that she had put him in, but he didn't think that being honest was the greatest of ideas. This left him with having to debate on how to answer.

He finally looked at Hermione. "Look, I don't need to explain myself to you. However, I'll tell you this; the only reason that I kissed him was to prove that I'm not to be bossed around by the Wizarding World." Hermione frowned at him. He glanced at the bottles of water that were dropped off by a waiter moments earlier. Hermione watched him for several moments. James opened one of the bottles. "Do you have anything to add to your reaction? I know that you likely have something to say." He knew that he sounded rude, yet he didn't think that Hermione had the right to question him on his choices. He knew that she would, but that didn't mean that he had to agree with her.

Hermione took a hold of her bottle of water with both hands. James watched her, wondering what she was going to say. Hermione shook her head. "Ha…James, you shouldn't do things like that. Everybody changes; it's a natural process of life. I'm sure that they'll understand that. You should never try to influence people's thoughts. You're just making them think that you're someone that you aren't." James sipped at his water. He knew that he couldn't change the minds of the Wizarding World by doing nothing; it was a fact that they had proven time and again.

James put the lid back on his bottle of water. "Look, I've said it before; none of them will view me as anyone other than the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm not Harry Potter anymore. I'm James Toland now. So get over it and stop trying to tell me how to act. You're not my keeper." He stood up. Hermione grabbed James' shirt sleeve. He looked at her. She dropped her hand. James shook his head. "Please, just…" He shook his head again. He wasn't sure what to say. He found that talking to Hermione was incredibly difficult. He had no idea why, but he knew that he much preferred talking to Severus. He thought that was rather unusual, yet it was true. However, he wasn't willing to say that out loud. Thinking it was strange enough, which meant that he didn't want to add to the strangeness by vocalizing it.

Hermione watched him. She nodded and didn't try to make him stay. James found it odd, but left anyways. He was nervous about what she could want. James sipped his water as he made his way back to his flat. He had the intention of calling Remmy and telling him what had happened. James sighed. 'I know that something's up. I just wish that I knew what it was. I don't like being left in the dark, but I'm not going to let myself get dragged back into the Wizarding World like everyone else wants.' He got his keys out and made his way onto the street that his flat was located on. There were a lot of things on his mind, yet he had every intention of going back to his quiet life. After all, that's all he had ever wanted.

A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter, but there's going to be a longer one and Severus will be back for the next chapter. Hope that you all enjoy. Later.


	28. Chapter 28: What Can You Do?

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 959_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it. For those that are curious about the general science bit. With talking to one of my friends that lives in the UK, she's the one that told me that all science teachers teach general science and then they also teach their speciality. So that explains at least from what I was told.

Chapter 28: What Can You Do?

James yawned as he sat in the library that was near his home for yet another session of grading student assignments. The young teacher was doing what he could to get his work done in a quiet environment, which was something that he rarely got at home. He wasn't even thinking about how he had run into Severus Snape at the library, as he was more focused on getting his work done than on past experiences. In fact, he found that the library was a much better place for doing his 'homework'. This was especially true because his roommate's girlfriend was visiting the flat more and more often. He rubbed his eyes as he sat back from yet another paper he had graded for one of his classes. The class that he was working on was one of his science classes. He didn't like to think about how he was teaching general science, but it was a part of his job as a science teacher.

A person sat across from him. He looked up and saw that Severus Snape had taken up residence in the chair that was directly across from him. He scowled and looked away. He wasn't sure why it annoyed him to see the man, but he felt as if it was expected of his old teacher to show up. He made a silent, yet quick, decision to wait until the man decided to speak. He knew that it was the easiest way to deal with Severus Snape. After all, he did expect that Severus would continue the conversation that James had managed to put an arbitrary end to during their previous encounter. James worked in silence, waiting for Severus to speak. The man acted as if he was there to read, though James doubted that to be the case. He knew Severus Snape well enough to know that the man was bound to say something, especially if it was going to be scathing. James continued to work on his grading with renewed interest. 'Teachers have way too much homework. It's worse than the students.' He shook his head, quite amused at that bit of information. The kids liked to think they had it worse, until they became teachers and learned the truth of the matter.

A sound got his attention. It was one that reminded him of an angry growl. James looked up to see Severus scowling at him. He didn't say anything, but he did watch Severus. Severus' normal glare got even more intense. "There's something going on. I don't like it, especially because it revolves around you, Potter." James actually blinked at that one. He didn't fully understand what Severus was getting at by his statement. Yet, he didn't expect Severus to elaborate on what he had said. The man was quite particular in the way that he spoke and explained things. James looked through the rest of what he was working on and pushed it to the side.

He put the cap back on his pen and looked at Severus. He had gotten tired of being watched, which caused him to decide to watch Severus in return. He shook his head after a moment of the silent watching. "All right, I'll bite. I would rather continue to ignore you, but I'm going to be unusually nice." He stopped speaking, for he had to figure out how to word the next bit without sounding too rude. He sighed after a moment of thought. "What revolves around me?" He then realized what Severus would likely say. "If you say your thoughts, that would be because you're obsessive and can't let anything go." He knew that the last bit was a jab at Severus' personality, but he couldn't help it. He was feeling stressed. Stress usually caused him to get a quite rude.

Severus glared darkly. "I don't know why I came here. You're acting like a teenager that was told that they couldn't have something that they wanted." He went to stand up. James stood up automatically. The two men watched each other. James had no idea what it was about Severus, but he felt that he needed to poke at the man. It was unusual for James to poke like that. Severus suddenly walked around the table. James moved in a circle with him, making sure to keep Severus in his range of sight. He didn't trust the man at all. There was something about him that sent James' nerves on alert. Severus stepped in front of him. They continued to stare at each other. Severus hissed. "You're in my head, Potter. I don't like it. So I'll tell you this now, stay out of my head and out of my life." James blinked a couple of times in response to what Severus had said. The man was more confusing than he had ever been.

James shook his head after a moment of thought. He had finally come up with something to say to the man. "Look, I'm not making you think about me. It's all your own doing." Severus leaned in close, almost to the point that they could have touched. They stared at each other in silence. Severus growled and spun around, leaving the area and presumably the library. James' heart pounded in his chest from what he believed was adrenaline. He sat down and let out a slow breath. He had no idea why he was reacting the way that he was. It was very strange for James to feel such a strong reaction to anyone that he hated. He shook his head. Any other thoughts that he would have had about what was going on were ignored. He had work to do, and he planned to get it done.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. As said, it's a bit longer with Severus. Hm…The tension between them has risen. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	29. Chapter 29: Friends

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 925_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ An abbreviation of the previous note, I am doing the best I can in getting the UK's school system right. I still ask my friends there, but any mistakes are mine as I am not familiar with it.

Chapter 29: Friends

James let his eyes drift shut as he listened to the inane chatter of the people around him. He sat at a table that had both Ophelia and Robert at it, but it also a few of the people that he had met while in university. This was a group of people that he met up with every few months. He often remained silent during the meetings. Someone shook him. He opened an eye and looked at the person. The person was a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes, though James knew that the eyes came from colour contacts. He had learned years earlier that the girl liked the drama that an unnatural colour caused. She smiled when she saw that she had James' attention.

She hugged him. "You've been even worse than usual about keeping in contact, Jamie." James glared at the use of the name Jamie. He didn't like that name one bit. She completely ignored the look, which was something that was normal for her to do. "I'm in a new play. You should come and see it. It's on the West End." She continued to smile happily at him. James shook his head and didn't say anything. She didn't take his silence as him being mean to her. Yet, that was because she had known him long enough to know that it was normal for him. She wrapped her arms around one of his. "Oh, your muscles are bigger than when I last saw you." That caused James' lips to twitch in amusement.

Robert pulled her off of James a moment later. "Now lay off of him, Ashley. He's gay and won't fall for the sweet looks that you like to give him. You should try them on someone that's straight. It's more likely to work." Ashley smiled at him. She then switched seats with Robert. Robert looked at the rest of the people in Ophelia's pub. Yet, it didn't take long for Robert to focus back on James. "So…Have things gotten any better in certain departments?" He waited as James looked at the rest of the group. He opened his mouth to say something, but a strange feeling washed over him. He looked at the front door. It opened and in walked two of the people that he really had no desire to see.

In walked Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. James was a little surprised to see Draco step into a Muggle pub, but he had learned to school his features rather quickly. Besides, he had already punched Draco for his past actions. That fact made it easier for James to look at the blonde. The others in the group noticed the two coming their way. James sat up as they stopped at the end of the table. He scowled. "What do you two want? I didn't think that you would be the type to come here." The others looked shocked at the fact that James seemed to know who the men were. They remained silent, but only because they wanted to see what was going to happen.

Draco cleared his throat and looked at James. "We need to speak with you…" He stopped there, almost as if he wasn't sure what to call James. James glared at him. Draco was one of the last people that James had wanted to speak to. Their relationship really had ended badly. Of course, James was doing his best to ignore the feeling that coursed through him at the sight of Severus He let out a slow breath as he tried to think of the words that he wanted to say. He could see that his friends were curious about what was going on. The only good thing was that he knew that they wouldn't say anything until after the two had left. Ophelia, however, was glaring at them. She had a feeling that they were from the same place as the other two people that she had met. This meant that they were automatically put onto her hate list.

James stood up. He only did that so he could look the men in the eyes. "You two can leave now. I don't want to talk to either of you, especially when I'm enjoying time with my friends. I would prefer not speaking to you at all, but I know that you'll likely make an appearance again. That's rather normal. Yet, I would be happier if you would jump off of the face of the Earth." His friends, minus Ophelia and Robert, stared at James in shock. They had never seen their friend speak like that. Severus glared and went to say something, but Draco stopped him. While it was a nice thing for Draco to do, it caused James to think that Draco had an ulterior motive in stopping the man. He sent a quick glance towards Severus.

Draco glanced around before looking back at James. "We will speak." He then left. Severus glared at James. James glared back and watched as Severus finally left as well. James waited a moment longer before sitting down and crossing his arms. He glared at the table as well. It took a few moments, but conversation picked up once again. James was glad that his friends didn't ask. They knew that he would only speak about it if he wanted to. It was always dependant on his mood, but they were used to his random mood changes. James looked at them and decided to join the conversation. After all, they were his friends.

A/N: Well, look at this, James has more friends. Hm…What could be going on on the Draco and Severus front? Well, you'll see. Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	30. Chapter 30: Severus' Revenge

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 946_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ Someone asked me why I put Robert from New Zealand with his name. The truth is, it was the first thing that came to mind. Robert hadn't originally been meant to be a part of the story when I started. However, it quickly became apparent that Julie wouldn't end up as a friend. So I had to come up with someone. As I normally do when I need to create someone quite quickly (because of some kind of change), I used the first thing in mind. I had been Role-playing two characters who were named Robert and Denton, that's how his name came about. I then knew that it was likely that where he came from would come up. So, having been watching my Xena DVDs for two days straight, the first thought in my head was New Zealand. That would be how Robert got his name and his country of origin.

Chapter 30: Severus' Revenge

After James had told both Draco and Severus to leave him alone, he hadn't seen a single wizard. Because of this, he found that his life was returning to some semblance of normal. He was currently leaving his job for the day. He had never thought that the normality of a workday to be as comforting as it was then, but he had decided that it was. He had his helmet under one arm as he walked. The fact that he had had a normal two weeks left him humming. His humming had his colleagues staring at him. They had never heard James hum, as the man seemed to hide his emotions. A person came up to him. He felt the person's presence, yet he didn't look at them. When he reached his motorcycle, he looked at his follower. He saw that it was Julie. The two stared at each other for several moments.

Julie finally cleared her throat after a bit of silence. "I've been wanting to talk to you, James. You've been in such a good mood recently that nobody's sure what's going on. I just wanted to know what happened. I mean…I like the change." She seemed a little hesitant about talking to him, but James could understand why that was. After all, he hadn't been treating her very well. Yet, that didn't change the fact that he still thought that she was too nosy. The only amusing bit was that it reminded him of Hermione. That was both an annoying and endearing trait. He did debate on whether he should reply to her, though that was mainly because he liked to keep to himself. Plus, he didn't like his co-workers trying to pry into his private life. The only problem with that was that he knew that it was kind of inevitable when he worked in a school environment. It came from all the gossip that seemed to spread like wildfire in schools.

He finally came to a decision. "Things have been going rather well in my life. Nothing has come to ruin it for the past couple of weeks." He watched her to see what she would say to that one. She remained silent. James took advantage of her silence to put his satchel into one of his saddlebags. He looked at her afterwards. She shook her head and walked off. He found it odd that she had done that, but he was fine with it. His main worry was that it was six at night and that he had to get home. He knew that it was going to take a bit, as he was faced with traffic that even a motorcycle couldn't get around. Suddenly, he was grabbed by his arm and spun around. He was ready to tell the person to back off, but he stopped. The person that had grabbed him was Severus Snape.

He glared at the man, but didn't say anything right away. Severus returned James' glare. The two seemed content to have a glaring showdown. This was something that both men often did when they were in each other's presence. Severus squeezed James' arm. "You're still haunting me, Potter. Your stunt in Diagon Alley is following me everywhere. It was embarrassing. I do not like how people are looking at me. You should get the same treatment, yet you're blocking every attempt for that to happen." James fought off the laugh that wanted to come forth. He knew that laughing at the man was the wrong thing to do. Of course, it didn't stop the urge from being just below the surface.

James sighed. He briefly thought of pulling his arm out of Severus' hold, but he didn't. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the feel of the man's long fingered hand being wrapped around his bicep. He looked Severus in the eyes. "As I've said before, this only gets to you because you obsess over every little thing. If we stay away from each other, things will die down. Besides, that one act has already gotten many of them to leave me alone. I do NOT regret doing it." The last sentence was true, though he wasn't sure what it was that he didn't regret. He had a feeling that it wasn't about the upheaval that it had caused. Yet, he couldn't really figure out what he did mean. That wasn't a feeling that he liked.

Severus growled. James was somewhat surprised that none of his colleagues had come to check on them, though that surprise only lasted for a second. He stared at Severus some more. Severus' eyes darted sideways. James looked and saw that they had a crowd. He stared before looking back at Severus. The man got a decidedly evil smirk on his face. James didn't like that look at all. He stared at Severus with wide eyes. Severus kissed him, making sure that James had no time to pull away. James' eyes practically popped out of his head at the kiss. Severus pulled back a moment later. "I believe we're even now. After all, I'm quite certain that your…Colleagues will be speaking of this." He then left. James stood there, his eyes wide at what had just happened. Luckily, he managed to pull himself out of his shocked state before anyone could react. He looked at the people standing there. He then got on his bike, put on his helmet, and left the parking lot. He wanted out of there. After all, he knew that he would hear all about their thoughts the next day, which was something that he definitely wasn't looking forward to.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…What an interesting reaction. Well, James sure can get himself into situations. Hope you all enjoyed. Later.


	31. Chapter 31: Repercussions Again

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 962_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ The notes this time around is that people should remember that there will obviously be some issues with Severus kissing James in front of his collegues. However, you'll see the beginning of that, as this is the third part to this story. Well, the next segment of how the story goes.  
_Dedication_: This is to a reviewer left the name drarrysev. I'm dedicating this to drarrysev for essentially guessing the initial outcome of Severus' revenge.

Chapter 31: Repercussions Again

James was scowling at his phone on Saturday morning. He knew that Severus' kiss would cause problems, but it seemed as if the man had gone over the top. Yes, what James had done in Diagon Alley had embarrassed the older man, yet that didn't end up resulting in what James was now dealing with. The fact was that James worked at a somewhat conservative school, and, while he had a warning for punching Draco, it wasn't as offensive as a man kissing him in the school's parking lot. This meant that James was now stuck spending at least a portion of his day with the headmaster of his school. The headmaster wanted to discuss the very public kiss that James had received the previous day. James grabbed his flat keys and motorcycle gear. He knew that he would need to lie through his teeth to keep his job, for he wasn't going to allow Severus to cost him the one career that he could picture himself doing for the rest of his life. After all, that wasn't something that could be viewed as a fair exchange in James' mind.

He walked to the door and left his flat. He did hope that his boss would listen to him and help squash any rumours that would likely start up because of that kiss. Well, James hoped that the man would do that over firing him. Of course, he knew that the man would have already forced the other employees into silence, but that wasn't a surprise. However, James wanted to keep his job. So, he tried to push the fact that he wanted to maim Severus for placing him in such a precarious situation out of his mind. He made it to the parking garage and over to his motorcycle without too many thoughts in his mind. The only thing that was on his mind was that he was going to take a shortcut, as he wanted to get to the school quickly. He wanted to get the meeting over with as fast as he possibly could. After all, he was likely to face unemployment. He climbed onto his bike, slid his helmet on, and started the bike up. 'You'll really pay for it if you cost me my job, Snape. This isn't a fair exchange.' James drove out of the garage and began driving towards the school. He knew that his shortcuts would get him there within twenty minutes. He let his mind wander as he drove the memorized path. He knew it to the point that he didn't need to think about where he was going. Of course, he focused enough to keep from crashing or breaking any laws, but his mind still wandered over his current situation. In fact, that was the only thing he really thought about during his entire ride to the school.

He arrived at the school within the time limit that he had set for himself. There were no clubs or games happening on that particular Saturday. He saw several teachers also arriving, though they seemed to avert their eyes when they saw him. James glared and made his way to the main office. Once he was there, he walked to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the open door. The man looked up and gesture him inside. He entered. The man then gestured to a chair, which James did sit on. The headmaster sighed. "Well, James, we're at an impasse. You've already received a warning for punching someone and now this happens. I will hear what you have to say, though I believe that my decision shall remain the same." James fought to not growl at those words. He felt that the man apparently wanted to be rid of him, especially since he began to think that someone had set him up. The only problem was that he couldn't know for certain if that was the case.

James cleared his throat. "Well, sir, that person was someone that I knew years ago. He never liked me to begin with, so I know that he would try to find some way to mess with me. I guess that he wanted to spread some rumours. We come from a place where you can't be penalized for your orientation. So, I assume that he wanted to start rumours that say I'm gay. I'm honestly appalled that he would try to spread such lies about me." Some of what James had said was true, but he knew that it wasn't going to do him any good. He sighed. "I'm of the opinion that some people are plain malicious, sir. However, he can't be controlled in his anger." James really did hate certain people in that moment. Yet, he kept that anger and hate off of his face.

The headmaster sighed. "Be that as it may, James, we can't risk such rumours. It will cause problems among the parents and students. So, you're being let go. We'll arrange for a sub to take over your classes until we can find a new teacher." James shook his head and stood up. He set his briefcase on the desk and opened it. He took out all of the papers that he had left to grade and set them on the desk. He kept all of the graded stuff in his classroom. He then handed over the key and his grade sheet. The headmaster watched.

James turned away. "All the graded stuff is in the classroom. Have a good day, headmaster." He then walked out of the office. He saw the other teachers watch him as he left. James ignored them. He had no intention of letting them see how angry he was. After all, he had others to be angry at.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hm…Severus got James fired. Ouch.


	32. Chapter 32: Offers with No Choice

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 723_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few friends have wanted to see.

Chapter 32: Offers with No Choice

James arrived home with a certain old man waiting for him at the door to his flat. He glared, but invited the man in anyways. He knew that the man wouldn't leave until he had said what he wanted to, which was a fact that James had come to accept a long time earlier. Of course, he was glad that Ophelia was already at her pub for the day. He set his stuff where they belonged and led the man into the sitting room. The man followed him quietly, which had the effect of making James feel a little nervous. Plus, it cemented an idea in his mind, one that made him a bit angrier as well. He clenched his hands into fits as he tried to stop himself from doing something that he shouldn't. He turned towards the old man and saw that he had taken the armchair. That was usually where James would sit, but he didn't say so. He instead let out a slow breath and sat on the couch. He was wishing more than ever before that he could be alone to talk to Reese and Remmy in that moment. Yet, he knew that wasn't going to be possible.

The man smiled. "Harry, I mean, James, we need to discuss the offer that I gave you a while ago. Hogwarts is still in need of a Defence instructor. I heard that you no longer have a job. So, I'm quite certain that we can come to an agreement." James glared at the twinkly-eyed man. James stood up and walked over to the entrance into the kitchen. He wasn't going to say anything just yet. He knew that he basically had no choice in accepting the offer, as he also knew that he would likely lose his certification when the education board was told about the kiss. Yet, that saddened him a bit. He loved teaching science, especially biology. It was a field that people apparently didn't think that they needed in the Wizarding world. James thought that they could use it, but he didn't vocalize that thought.

James turned towards Dumbledore. He watched the man. "I don't appreciate being spied on, headmaster. Yet, you're right about the fact that I lost my job, but that was partly in thanks to Severus Snape. However, I'm not returning in the way that you would want me to. I'm only taking this job because I need it. The education board will likely take my certification away when they hear of what happened. I know that won't matter in the Wizarding World, right?" Dumbledore shook his head in response. James nodded. "I'm not giving up my passion. You need to find some way for me to continue to teach biology. The Wizarding world could use a few modern pieces of knowledge. I also only answer to the name James Toland. This means that I won't be going back as Harry Potter." He watched the headmaster. He was going to do it. Besides, he desperately wanted to pay Severus back. This meant that the easiest way to do that was to rejoin the Wizarding World in some form or another. It then hit James that he had to do something about his flat. Yet, that thought didn't last for long, as he remembered that Ophelia wanted her girlfriend to move in. He decided that he really couldn't hide any longer. Plus, moving out would allow him to keep her out of the line of fire.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, I'm sure that the school healer will like the idea. She's a Muggleborn. She took over for Madam Pomfrey a few years ago. I'll see you in a week." He then left. James sighed and shook his head. He wasn't thrilled, yet it was his only option. He went to the phone to call Reese and Remmy, but decided against it. Heading to the door, he once again grabbed his gear and keys. He was going to their flat instead. He couldn't tell them everything over the phone, especially when there was the risk of Ophelia walking in and hearing the conversation. He once again entered the parking garage and got on his bike. It was a long day; of that there was no doubt. Yet, he just wanted to survive, and he always would.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed. He's rejoining the Wizarding World. Later.


	33. Chapter 33: Getting Ready

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words __per __Chapter:_ 833_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few friends have wanted to see.

Chapter 33: Getting Ready

James sighed as he continued to pack up all of his stuff. He had chosen to pack like a Muggle because he had decided that he would wait until after he was done to use his magic. He knew that it was more difficult to do it all by hand, but he needed to do something big in order to push his magic for the first time in a long time. James sighed again when his mind wandered onto something else. What he ended up thinking about was that he had spoken with Reese and Remmy after Dumbledore's visit. They were worried and didn't want James to go back to the Wizarding World alone. Of course, James didn't want them to give up their own lives for him. It made everything more difficult for the trio. Yet, Reese and Remmy were going to give James time to think about it first. After all, they knew that he could use that time.

A knock on the front door drew his attention away from what he was doing. James looked towards his bedroom door and set what he was holding down. What he had been packing was a box that he intended to put into a storage facility. He worked his way out of his room and toward the front door. He opened it and stared at the person that was on the other side. It was Robert. He had told his friend what was going on, but he hadn't heard anything in regards to the man coming to his flat. He stepped aside and let Robert in. The two were being unbelievably silent, which was unusual when it came to events that were out of the ordinary. James closed the door behind Robert. Instead of returning to his room, James made his way over to a bookshelf in the sitting room and began to take books off of it. He could feel Robert's eyes staring at him as he worked. It didn't unnerve him, yet it didn't make him speak. The thing was that he planned to wait for his friend to say something, though that was mostly because he was still embarrassed about what was going on.

Robert cleared his throat. "So, did you lose your license?" James shook his head. The truth was that he wished that he had. James had worked at a somewhat prestigious school. The biggest problem with that was that the headmaster had a bit of power when it came to the education board. He had somehow blacklisted James' file. James was sure that the man shouldn't have been able to do that, but he had managed to do so anyways. It was enough to piss James off. Of course, James kept thinking that the man was coerced into it. However, he had no way to prove whether that was true or not. Robert walked into James' line of sight. "I know that you're angry, but why are you resigning yourself to all of this?" It was a good question. In fact, it was one that James had been asking himself over and over again.

He turned towards Robert. He knew that this friend deserved an answer to the question. "I really don't know, Robert. It's like one of those moments that I had when I was Harry Potter. It's this idea that I have to resign myself to my fate. I never really liked that feeling, but I also need to pay Snape back for what he did. The man's retired. I know that. However, that doesn't give him the right to cost me my job." James rubbed his eyes at an idea that had appeared in his mind. "Well, maybe I wasn't far off from being fired anyways. I just know that it's unfair." He then laughed and set the books that he was holding into a box. He glanced at Robert again.

Robert shook his head. "James, whatever's going on, I support you. I'm just worried that you'll be pulled into things that you want to avoid." James stalled for a few moments. He then started packing again. Robert kept saying things that James had already thought of, which was just a bit eerie. He turned towards the bookcase completely. He really had no idea what to say. It was the only thing that he seemed to think about. James put his last book in the box. The rest of the books on the shelf belonged to Ophelia, but that was only because he kept most of his book on the shelves in his room. James then looked at Robert, knowing that he had to say something. Yet, Robert grabbed James and kissed him. James stood there, startled. Robert pulled away. "You'll make it through all of this, James. I know that you will." He then left. James buried his face into his hands. He was having a strange week and he wished that it would stop. He really and truly did want it to.

A/N: Well, here we go. As to the blacklisted file part, it can happen, how often and how known is something else. Yet, the headmaster of James' old school really was that vindictive. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	34. Chapter 34: Return, Part 1

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words __per __Chapter:_ 1,342_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few friends have wanted to see.

Chapter 34: Return, Part 1

James stood on the other side of the open gates that led up to Hogwarts castle. He looked through the opening and up at the ancient castle. When he was younger, it had felt as if he was coming home. However, that was definitely not the case any longer. Now he was left with the feeling of heading to his trial. He knew that he would have to answer a lot of questions, which was an idea that he didn't like. There was something that just didn't settle well with him. It wasn't something that he liked to think about. He let out a breath and stepped over the divider that the gates had created. He felt the wards flow over his body as he entered the grounds. He kept the satchel that he was carrying close. He knew that the headmaster had already had the house elves deliver his stuff to his rooms, but there were some things that he wouldn't let anyone else touch. Of course, the only other thing that he was required to figure out was what he was going to do when the summer holidays came up. The only good thing was that he didn't need to figure that out just yet.

A person came into view and James stopped at the sight of whom it was. His back went straight. The person that was coming towards him was the bushy haired Hermione Weasley nee Granger. He stared at the woman that had been his best friend at one point in time. He let out a slow breath and forced a smile across his face. He knew that a lot of those in the Wizarding world thought that he should answer to them, yet that was the opposite of how he felt. The truth was, he had given so much of himself to them that he didn't have really anything that he could continue to give. He had to save some bits of himself before he lost everything that made him who he was. Ron and Hermione were of the two people that he had left behind, but he did wonder if they had ever been his friends. The thoughts did hurt. Luckily, he had turned himself off to those thoughts years earlier. It was a defence mechanism that he had put up to protect himself.

Hermione smiled and went to hug him. He stepped back. She looked at him and sighed. "H…James, it's good that you're here. I was hoping that you would take the job. I know that Dumbledore said you did, but I was afraid that you would change your mind." James stared at her. She seemed more subdued than when he had last seen her. Of course, he thought that it might be because she would be able to easily interrogate him without having to try and get around all of the hassle that the Muggle World created.

James closed his eyes and let his hand clench around the handle of his satchel some more. "Hello Hermione. It's nice that you remember my name. I would appreciate it if you would just take me to where my rooms are. I remember where the Defence classroom and office are located. I just need my rooms." He finally opened his eyes. She was still smiling at him. It was somewhat difficult for him to try and put a lot of those things that he felt behind him, but he knew that he had to. After all, he was going to be interacting with her quite a bit. He just didn't know how he would cope that. He then realized that it was a good idea to ask a certain question. "What do you teach?" He was hoping that it would be something that would keep her away from him when not in staff meetings or at meals.

Hermione began to lead him to the castle. "I teach potions." James stopped there. He had somewhat forgotten that Severus had retired. It was easy to blank on it for even a second. Of course, that wasn't something that he had wanted to hear. He would have rather she taught Arithmancy or Muggle Studies over potions. He knew that those would have been areas where she would have done well in. Yet, it appeared as if they were destined to be thrust into working more closely because of their fields. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. This wasn't looking up for him. This meant that he wanted to get to his rooms and forget everything that had happened.

They finally reached the front doors of the school and she opened the large doors that led into the Entrance Hall. James looked around. It hadn't changed one bit since he had last graced the halls of Hogwarts. He sighed at that particular thought. It was a bit strange. The last time he had been in the hall was when he was saying his final good-byes to Hogwarts. Now he was back. He could sense that this was going to be one of the most awkward moments of his life. That awkwardness would cause a continual battle in his mind as he tried to reconcile where he was with what had happened to him. It wasn't a pleasant thought in any way. Hermione touched his shoulder. He jerked away. He didn't want to be touched without his permission. It wasn't necessarily that he disliked being touched; he just felt that those in the Wizarding world only wanted to do so in order to say that they had. He knew that wasn't true in the case of Hermione, but it was still something that he felt.

James shook his head. "Just continue on, Hermione. I need to rest. I've had a trying few days. I need to get some rest before I'm thrust into the lime light of being the 'saviour' once again." He spat out the word saviour as if it were a swear word. Hermione watched him with a somewhat pitying look on her face. Of course, James looked away the instant that he had noticed it. Hermione nodded and led him down the halls towards the teacher's quarters. That's where the teachers that weren't a head of house were placed. He kept his eyes on what was going on around him. He wanted to make sure that he would know where he was going. She then arrived at a portrait of something that he didn't recognize.

Hermione looked at him. "Just tell it a password and only you and those that have the password will be able to enter your rooms. I'll see you later…James." She then walked off. She did throw him a look over her shoulder, but James only waved her off. He was thinking of a password that he could give to the portrait. He didn't want anyone to get into his rooms. He was thinking over the terms that he used in Biology. It was less likely that someone from the Wizarding world would be able to figure that one out.

He thought of a password and whispered it to the portrait. He wasn't going to have anyone hear it. It was a paranoia thing. The thing was that portraits wouldn't share the passwords they were given, though others could overhear them. The portrait nodded and swung open. He walked in and looked around the spacious rooms. They were bland, but suited James for the moment. He looked at the boxes of his stuff and sighed. He would have to get that organized, but he wasn't in the mood right then. He dropped his satchel on the couch and made his way towards the bedroom. He was going to relax until dinner. It was still class time, which was the only reason that he hadn't seen any students. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He would be ready to face things when they came. They just had to get there. Yet, he hoped it would die down eventually. He really did.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Part one of his return. The next part will be when he's introduced to the school as a whole. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Later.


	35. Chapter 35: Return, Part 2

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,131_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few friends have wanted to see.

Chapter 35: Return, Part 2

James stood in the anteroom that led into the Great Hall. That room was where the teachers came when they wanted to avoid the congestion that usually took place during meal times James also recalled having been in that room when he had been Harry Potter. The room looked the same as when he had been a chosen as champion to the thrice-cursed Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was pacing back and forth. Dumbledore had decided that he would introduce James before the man could come into the Great Hall. That was enough to worry James even more. He didn't know what was going to happen and he liked that idea less and less. It was a moment where he hated being who he was. He knew that Dumbledore would find ways to make him do what he wanted, though that didn't meant that James had to like it. He ran his fingers through his hair. He had left it undone and would pull it back when he was asked to come into the Great Hall.

The door to the antechamber opened and he spun around. He stared at Hermione. She watched him for several moments. James wanted to curse, but stopped himself from doing so. He pulled the elastic that he had been keeping on his wrist through his hair. He assumed that the woman was there because Dumbledore had introduced him. He looked down at his clothes. He had borrowed a pair of robes from Robert and had shrunk them to fit. He stepped forward. Hermione smiled at him. "I'm sure that you'll do great. They're all ready to meet you." He gave her a look and pushed past her. He didn't want to listen to her words of encouragement. He knew that it was rude, but he also knew that it was likely that people would realize just who James Toland was. After all, there had been a picture to accompany the article about his trip to Diagon Alley. That would sooner get people talking than over who their new Defence teacher was. That was the part that he was dreading. He hated that people would just go and say that it's Harry Potter.

He saw them staring at him as he walked in. It didn't take long for the whispers to start. He could see that many of them were pulling out past copies of the Daily Prophet and looking at the picture. James made sure to look away and sat in the empty chair that happened to be near Professor Flitwick. The man gave him a smile, but said nothing. It appeared as if the small professor seemed to know that he wasn't in a good mood. James was grateful for the man's silence. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, let's not get too excited. Professor…Toland here will be teaching defence, but, because of the job that he held in the Muggle world, he will also be teaching this class that Professor Weasley has told me about. It's a class called Sexual education. I'm certain that all of you would greatly appreciate it. In fact, our medi-witch believes it to be a good idea as well." James' eyes widened and he looked at Dumbledore. That was NOT what he had planned when he had said that he wanted to continue to teach his field. Yes, he knew how to teach a sexual education class, but that wasn't the point. He did NOT want to teach witches and wizards about it. He could see both the disaster and the upset parents before his very eyes. That didn't bode well for him at all.

James glared at Dumbledore as the man sat down. It hadn't taken long for many of the Muggleborn students to begin explaining what sex education was to the pureblood students. James looked up at the headmaster. "I don't remember agreeing to such a thing, headmaster." Dumbledore smiled like a genial old man. That caused James to feel even angrier. A hand came to rest upon his shoulder. He jerked back. He saw that Hermione had chosen to sit on the other side of him. He hadn't seen her do that. Hermione pulled her hand away. She looked hurt at his actions, but he didn't care. He had other things on his mind.

She sighed. "Well, it's a biology style class. I'll be helping as well. I'm going to be explaining some of the magical side of it. Plus, the school's medi-witch will also be helping. This means that you're not alone. You're just a little more prepared to teach them the aspects that they don't necessarily get. I mean, we're not all that different from Muggles in some respect. The students need both sides of the story." James just humphed and focused on trying to find something that he could eat. He had a feeling that he would be in trouble on that end. He saw potatoes that were obviously doctored with milk and butter. He also saw a variety of meat. He sighed when the only thing that seemed to exist on that table for him to eat was a salad. He scowled at it. He was used to more variety then that. Yet, he wasn't going to say anything. He had already bought and packed food to eat. Luckily, there was a mini-kitchen attached to his rooms. He served himself the salad that, for some reason, only had tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots in it. He was glad that he didn't need to pick out everything else. He ate the salad flat, for he wasn't going to touch the dressings.

Many of the other teachers were staring at him, but he didn't bother to say anything or pay attention to what they were thinking. He was trying to think of some way to get back at the headmaster for doing what he had done. Flitwick cleared his throat. James looked at the diminutive professor. Flitwick smiled. "It's good that you're back. I always enjoyed you being here. Your name is James now?" James nodded. Flitwick smiled. "I think that it fits you." James blinked. That was the first positive thing that he had heard. He couldn't help returning the man's smile. While he didn't like being there, he was glad that someone was willing to give him a chance to be himself. It would take a lot work to get people to accept him for who he was, but he was going to take what he could get. That was the good thing, especially when he thought about everyone else's reactions. If only everything was like that, though James knew that was never going to be the case. He was glad to get one person accepting who he was. After all, something was better than nothing.

A/N: Well, hope you liked that chapter. Yes, James has now been introduced. You'll just have to wait and see what's next in his little hectic life.


	36. Chapter 36: Encounters with Strangers

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 953_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few friends have wanted to see.

Chapter 36: Encounters with Strangers

James sat in his new classroom, trying to figure out if he had lost all semblance of sanity. Now, he knew that he had to be at least partially insane in order to give in the way that he had, but he also knew that there was something more to it then that. All in all, it was enough to make him question his very acceptance on reality. He shook his head and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He knew that he didn't need to go over those thoughts right then. He had been, before his mind had started to wander over his supposed craziness, studying the lesson plans from the previous Defence instructor. The only thing that James could determine was that the man was completely incompetent. In fact, it seemed as if he would have to do a lot of work and rewrite the entire defence curriculum in order to make sure that the students had a proper education. It wasn't a pleasant thought for the Biology teacher, though it wasn't a surprise.

Someone walked into his classroom. He looked up and saw a student that he knew that he had never seen before. However, the person looked vaguely like one of his old students. He had had a boy in a biology class back when he was teaching in the Muggle education system that looked similar to this person. He stared at the student. This one was obviously a first year. The person looked at him. The student was a girl; one with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and wide eyes that were so blue that you thought that she would swallow you up from the look alone. He cleared his throat. "Hello miss…" He stopped there. He had no idea what to call this girl. He didn't know her name, just that she looked like one of his old students.

The girl looked at him for a moment and then looked away. "Hannah, Hannah Cornford. You taught my brother, Jacob Cornford." She turned to look at him again. She seemed to be unsure of what to do. James, of course, was also confused on what he should be doing as well. He hadn't expected one of his old students to have a sibling at the school. He shouldn't have been surprised. However, he was anyways.

James let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry, I thought that you looked like someone I knew, Miss Cornford. How may I help you?" He knew that the fact that she was showing up meant that she likely had some questions. Of course, he knew that seeing her then could leave him stressed. He sighed and continued to wait for her to say something.

She looked at the window and then back at him. "I just wanted to tell you that I had gotten a letter from my brother. He said you were fired. Why did you go and hide in the Muggle world?" James stared at her. He hadn't expected to have someone ask him why he would hide there. He knew that a lot of people in the Wizarding world questioned it. He just hated the way they kept asking him and trying to force him to answer.

He thought of how he was going to answer her question. It was a valid question. Plus, she had asked in a way that didn't make him want to fight. It wasn't in that tone that sounded like he was being demanded to answer. She seemed to be willing to wait and let him answer when he wanted to. He rubbed his eyes "When you're being treated as if you have no right to live your life the way that you want to, you kind of don't want to stay. I left and became someone who can have a life. I am this person that you see right now. That meant that I needed to save some of myself for me." The girl, Hannah, watched him and then nodded. She seemed to accept that explanation without question.

She then gave him a smile. "Well, I can't wait to see what you teach us. My brother always said that you were one of the best teachers at the school. He dislikes that you were fired for some reason that they won't tell anyone about. I think that it's unfair to fire such a good teacher, but I guess that it can't be helped." She then turned and waved. "See you on Thursday." She ran out of the classroom. James stared after her. This was something that he didn't know what to say about it. He nodded after a moment and went back to trying to rewrite the curriculum. He hadn't bothered to say anything in his mind. Instead, he decided to focus right where he needed to in that moment. He, unlike all of the other people, was using a pen. He would never go back to a quill unless forced. He had disliked them when he was younger, and he still did. He chuckled as he thought about that, though that was mainly because he found it to be a safer thing to focus on. What had gone on with the girl was something that he didn't want to think about until later. However, he also knew that he didn't have the time to let his mind delve into it anyways. His first class would be starting soon. That meant that he needed to be ready. After all, he was facing something new. It was going to be a fight, which he knew that he would somehow get through. He just would, but only because he had to.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. A little short, but it's bridging Harry's thrust into things. Severus will appear in the next chapter. Later.


	37. Chapter 37: First Weekends, Part 1

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,406_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few friends have wanted to see.

Chapter 37: First Weekends, Part 1

James wasn't sure how he had done it, but he had managed to get through his first week of teaching at Hogwarts. While it wasn't his dream to be teaching magic, he did enjoy the fact that he was teaching something. Yet, he was currently in The Three Broomsticks trying to relax. It was Saturday and he was glad to have made it through the week, even though he knew that the other patrons were staring at him. Of course, he was ignoring it as he always had, but only because he had found it easy to ignore such things. He had been stared at all of his life for one reason or another, which meant that it wasn't something that he had to relearn. He sat at a table in the back of the inn with a glass of water in his hand. He looked around at the other patrons. Most of the people looked away when they realized that he had noticed them watching him. He shook his head and let his mind drift onto what it was that he had done during the week. His students left something to be desired. He knew that he was a little behind on the current discoveries in Defence against the Dark Arts, but the students shouldn't have been as behind as they were. That told James just how lacking their Defence instructors had been.

He shook his head and thought about the poor first years that had been subjected to a subpar teacher for a short time. Yet, his mind immediately zoned in on one of his students. That student was the sister to an old student of his. Miss Cornford, as that was the only name he would ever call her, had shown that she was just as intelligent as her brother. She liked to learn and soaked up what was said. He smiled to himself at having a student that could actually pay attention. Many of the others seemed to focus on the little bits of information that they had found in books. These facts were about him. In fact, the librarian had felt the need to tell James that the students had checked out every book that had a mention of Harry Potter. This was made more complicated by the students exchanging the books for others and causing the poor librarian to get the books back from a student that hadn't been the one to check it out. All of that made James end up with a massive headache. It seemed that being who he was had caused the students to prefer asking him personal question over listening to what he had to teach them. Luckily, the first year Muggleborns actually listened to him. Well, that was until they had learned why the name Harry Potter was such a big deal.

He looked down at what was in front of him. James had decided that he was going to do something that he hoped would help him. He was writing yet another letter to the Daily Prophet. He had a very good reason for it. He wasn't trying for privacy, but he was going to see if he could get the parents to listen to him. He wanted to get out of teaching Sexual Education. The truth was that while he had done it in the past, he didn't want to teach it to the Wizards and Witches of Hogwarts. He knew they wouldn't listen to a thing that he said and he would be blamed for their stupidities. Plus, he believed that it was the healer's job to teach that subject. He even had the healer herself agreeing with him on whose job it was. That meant that he wanted to see if he could get the parents to prefer a healer teaching the class. He set his quill down after signing his name. He then began to read what he had written.

_To the Editor:_

_It's unusual for me to write two letters to the Prophet, especially when my last one clearly said that I didn't want to be bothered. I will say that I'm disappointed over the fact that my request was ignored. As it is, I have ended up teaching at Hogwarts. I'm uncertain of what the children have told their parents, but I felt that it was my duty to spell out what is going on. For those in the know, I was a science and biology teacher in the Muggle World. That field is a passion of mine. To expand on that, biology is the study of the human body and also falls into the category of studying the biology of animals as well. I find those nuances quite fascinating. Biology plays a part in the job healers that do. Now, thanks to something that's out of my control, I have ended up leaving the job that I love and am now teaching Defence against the Dark Arts._

_ Everyone knows of my past and I know that there are those that would want to fight on that. I can't blame them. I've been out of the Wizarding World long enough to have to read through the more recent discoveries and laws. It's the only way to make sure that I can properly teach my subject. Yet, as a part of coming back, I still wanted to have something to do with the job that I worked hard to get my degree in. A degree is the Muggle world's version of a Mastery. I could have been helping out the Care for Magical Creatures instructor in order to fulfill that wish. However, it's been decided that I would be better at teaching Sexual Education. Sexual Education, for those that don't know, is a class that many schools in the Muggle World teach. It is a class that teaches about puberty, sex, protection, and all of the parts that relate to growing up and having children. While I do know such things, I also know that I wouldn't be the most qualified person to teach the class. Now, I do wonder what you all think. Do you think that I should teach this class? Or do you think that it should be the healer? In my opinion, the healer should be doing this. However, I leave it for you to decide._

_James Toland_

James finished reading his letter and nodded. He then realized that someone had sat down across from him. The only reason that he had noticed the person at that point was because they had cleared their throat. James looked at the person and realized that it was Severus Snape. He scowled at the sight of the man. It was thanks to that man that he had lost his job. Severus sat there with an eyebrow raised. James scowled. "How may I help you?" He was going to be careful in what was said.

Severus sipped his fire whiskey. James' nose wrinkled at the smell. He had never liked the smell of the stuff. Severus set the glass down. "I find it rather fascinating that you've returned to the Wizarding World. I would have thought that you would have continued to hide like a coward." James didn't comment. He sipped at his water and capped his pen. He then took the paper that he had written his letter on and folded it. He stuck it into his inside jacket pocket. He was going to wait for Severus to explain why he was there. Severus stared at him for a moment longer. "I came to inform you that the headmaster has called me here. He sent me to get you. He wants to talk to the two of us." He then sneered. "I will tell you now that I quite dislike the idea of being anywhere near you."

James finished his water and stood up. "You're not the only one that finds being near the other distasteful. You cost me my job." He glared at the memory. "You've been out of the Muggle World for a little too long. Your actions didn't make us equal." He didn't end up saying what he had wanted to. Instead, he walked off. He would leave Severus to show up at Dumbledore's office in his own time. The truth was that he had to get away from the man. So, getting to Dumbledore's office first was a good way to do it.

A/N: Well, here we go. I hope that you like the chapter, Severus appeared and he'll be in the next chapter as well. Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	38. Chapter 38: First Weekends, Part 2

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,096_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few friends have wanted to see.

Chapter 38: First Weekends, Part 2

James walked into Dumbledore's office after the man had allowed him to enter. He looked at the headmaster, scowling as he did so. He didn't want to be there, but he knew that he had no choice in the matter. He was staring at the genial old man. Dumbledore didn't say a single thing. The only thing that he did was gesture towards one of the chairs. James ignored it. He wasn't about to sit down. He would be out of that office as soon as he could be. That was always something that was a bit harder for people to manage. The man was good at keeping people around when he wanted to. The door opened a moment later without so much as knock. In walked Severus. The man was glaring at James. James ignored him. He didn't particularly care what Severus thought. He knew that whatever was going on would happen of it's own accord.

Dumbledore smiled at the sight of the two of them. "I'm glad that the two of you are here. What I have to talk to you about is something that the two of you will most likely dislike. I know that the two of you are a bit at odds with each other." James wanted to scoff at what he felt was an understatement. The two of them at odds was kind of laughable. After all, he wanted to take out the man that had caused him to lose his job, which had then led to him teaching at Hogwarts. Of course, He knew that a part of it was because Dumbledore wouldn't have stopped until he had manipulated him into it. Plus, he was no longer able to hide. Another reason, one that he hadn't wanted to admit to himself, was that he had done it for Reese and Remmy. He knew that the two of them would have been exposed if he hadn't of given in to Dumbledore's wishes. He couldn't let them be found. That was the truth. He had to come back so that they could stay hidden. It was a very backwards thought to most people, but it made sense to him.

Severus almost growled, but it came out as a more discontented type of noise. "I would appreciate it if you would just tell me what you're calling us here for, headmaster. You said that you know that we're at odds. Well, I would put an end to the possible destruction of your office as quickly as possible." He then sent a glare towards James. James continued to ignore him. He was used to it. He had to keep thinking of his revenge. He knew that he would figure it out, but it was going to be one long and drawn out plan. He would make sure of that. He wanted to get Severus back for what he had done. That meant that he had to make him pay big time for it. The man had determined that they were one in the same for what had happened. It was definitely not true.

James looked at the headmaster. He had a sense that whatever was going to be said was something that he was going to hate more then anything on the planet. He closed his eyes and tried not to think at all. He knew that he had to allow himself a moment to focus. Whatever it was, he would deal with the eventual fall out. He had dealt with those often enough. He tilted his head and cleared his throat. "I happen to agree, though I hate having to say that. I would appreciate it if we can get this over with. I have things that I have to do this weekend." He was trying to be the more diplomatic one of the group.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'm glad that you see the importance of trying to be a bit more relaxed and accepting, James. What I wanted to tell you is that Hermione is sitting back from the potions position for a few months. You see, Ronald has had an accident and she needs to be there to help his recovery. It will be easier to do that if she doesn't have to worry about her job." He then looked at Severus. "You agreed that if it was ever needed, Severus, that you would come back and teach for a while. I would like you to do so. However, that means that you will both have to get along for a bit. That's why I called you both here." James stood there and stared at the headmaster. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being told that he would have to work closely with Severus. For one thing, he definitely didn't want that. For another thing, it meant that he had the man close enough to make his plan work more easily. That made it both a good and bad thing in reality. He just wasn't sure which half to focus on.

Severus, on the other hand, had his own opinion." I do NOT want to work with this man." He glared at James again. James wasn't paying attention. Severus looked back at Dumbledore. He was glaring so hard that his eyes looked like something that you would see in a wild animal.

Dumbledore waved his hand. "You know as well as I do that you shouldn't try to get out of your promises, Severus." He gave Severus a look that the man knew well. James saw it as well and tilted his head to the side. He thought that it was an interesting look. After all, he could figure that the headmaster was holding something over Severus' head.

James shook his head. "If that is all, headmaster, then I'll be leaving. Thank you for informing me of the change. It is important that I know who I will be working with." He then walked out before more could be said. He knew that it was rude to leave, but he needed to send his letter off and take the time to work on his plan some more. It was turning out to be rather interesting how things were working out. It was one of those odd moments in his life where he knew that something else was taking place. He couldn't be certain, but he would accept this one. He was only going to do it because it gave him his opportunity. He would take it, but only because he wasn't going to ignore this gift.

A/N: Well, I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Later.


	39. Chapter 39: James' First Revenge

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology_  
Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas_  
Rating:_ M_  
Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)_  
Genre_: Drama_  
Words per Chapter:_ 1,217_  
Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up._  
Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world._  
Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few friends have wanted to see.

Chapter 39: James' First Revenge

James was smirking to himself as he sat at the Head Table. He had done something that nobody knew about. That something was related to potions. The truth was that he had worked hard on his potion skills over the years. Despite what one Severus Snape would think, James had gotten quite good at potions after Remmy had tutored him. Plus, it helped that he had to learn Chemistry as a Muggle science teacher. He fingered the empty vial that was in his pocket. It had been filled with phase one of his revenge against Severus. He had wondered how he was going to do it. Yet, dealing with Severus had caused him to forget about the letter that he had meant to send. He had sent the letter that morning. However, that didn't change the fact that he had made up his mind and was setting his plan into motion now.

James was getting ready to start his third week of teaching. He was also waiting for Severus Snape to show up to breakfast. He had survived his second week of teaching by some miracle. Currently, he was drinking his water and looking at his breakfast. He had talked to the house elves of Hogwarts and had explained to them the kinds of foods that he could eat. He was surprised at how accommodating that they were. The little beings could actually read, which had caused James to provide them with cookbooks of vegan cuisine. They had taken to it quite quickly.

James heard a noise and shook himself out of his musings. He smirked at the sight of Severus Snape walking into the Great Hall. The potion that James had used was one that was considered a glamour potion. Using different components let one make themselves or someone else look different. He had used a short-lived one over a spell. The reason that he had done this was to keep someone from dispelling the glamour with a simple finite spell. Severus Snape would be spending the next three days exactly as he wanted him to.

What James had done to Severus was quite simple. He had used a potion, which was tasteless, and had gotten the house elves to slip it into Severus' morning cup of coffee. The man wouldn't come into the Great Hall until he had finished his coffee. Now, Severus looked like a female version of himself. James had worked all weekend to brew potion. He hadn't wanted to make Severus COMPLETELY unrecognizable. He wanted him to appear as a female. Now, he was still male underneath all of that, but everyone, including Severus, would see him as a female. The man was glaring darkly as he looked around at the snickering students.

His eyes fell onto James. James was watching him as well. He didn't say anything as he watched the man in front of him. Severus stalked up to James and grabbed the front of the man's robes. James didn't do anything to stop him. He was waiting to see what was going to happen. That was his natural reaction to most things. It was only when he felt backed into a corner that he didn't react that way. He had grown out of his jump head first into a situation attitude years earlier.

Severus' chest was heaving. James looked the man up and down from his position. He could see that Severus would have made a rather nice looking woman. Severus let James go. "I know that you're the one behind this. I don't know how you've managed it, but I will make sure that you get what you deserve."

James shook his head. "I'm quite certain that you're mistaken. If I remember correctly, I was never that good at potions. So, how would I manage to brew something that could make you look like this? After all, I remember you teaching us that a potion couldn't be dispelled with a simple finite spell. That means that you had to have used a potion to be walking around like this in public. So, I guess that you had to have done it to yourself. After all, you would have cast a finite spell if it was a normal glamour. At least, I hope this is a glamour potion." He laughed and walked off. He was done with his breakfast and he knew that the man would be seething. What he had said would be the truth in Severus' mind. This meant that Severus would now be busy trying to figure out how James had managed to pull off such a potion. While it only took day and a half to brew, the potion was rather complex. James was silently thanking Remmy for the lessons. They had turned out to be rather useful.

He walked out of the Great Hall with a smirk on his face. Yet, it didn't take long for him to run into a certain headmaster. He worked to keep the scowl off of his face as he started to make his way up to his classroom. Unfortunately, Dumbledore went with him. "That was quite amusing. I didn't think that you could do that to Severus. At least I'm certain that you did it." The man stroked his beard. "I know that the two of you don't get along, but you should try to do so for the time being." He looked at James from over his glasses. James stopped walking and looked at Dumbledore.

He tilted his head to the side. "Well, Headmaster, I can say that I didn't do it. However, I do believe that he deserved this. He did cause me to lose my job, headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my classes." He then walked off before Dumbledore could stop him. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the man at all. He shook his head as he entered his classroom. "Besides, it's only the beginning of what I'm going to do to the man. I may not be friends with Hermione anymore, but I can say thank you this time. It's thanks to her that I got this chance. Maybe it's Ron that I should be thanking. He is the one that got injured." He laughed under his breath.

He was glad that the first part of his revenge was working. He shivered as he thought about Severus grabbing him. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something different about that grab. He knew that it wasn't because of the potion. Plus, he didn't find a female Severus attractive, which meant that he could say that it wasn't that. James shook his head. Whatever it was that was causing him to find the touch odd, he had no idea what it was. He shrugged. "Well, James, you sure do find yourself in odd situations. At least you can safely say that your reactions aren't from a crush." He started laughing at that. "A crush…Now that is probably the stupidest thing that I've thought of. Nobody could ever like Severus Snape like that." He shook his head again and went back to his task. He still chuckled now and then at what he had said. After all, it wasn't a thought that he liked.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you all like James' first revenge. There are more to come. They're spread out. Later.


	40. Chapter 40: Interactions and Newspapers

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 1,237  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few have wanted to see.

Chapter 40: Interactions and Newspapers

James sat back and stared up at the ceiling of his classroom. He was technically waiting for someone. It was his free period from teaching. He wasn't allowed to leave his classroom, but that was because his students seemed to fill his office to the brim if he did. So, he had taken to staying in the classroom. If a student came in, he could just assign them a task instead of trying to get out of what they wanted. He normally had no problem with office hours and the like. Yet, the students of Hogwarts seemed to take that to a level of craziness that hadn't even existed when Lockhart was the DADA instructor. It unnerved James. He closed his eyes and immediately saw the image of Severus Snape from that morning. He snickered a bit at that. He knew that others would see it as cruel, but he didn't care. He felt that Severus deserved it. Severus had maliciously done something to him. Well, that's how James saw it anyways.

His door slammed open. He blinked and turned his head towards the door. In walked Severus. The man still looked like a woman. James tried to fight off the laugh that wanted to come out. He wanted to laugh every time he saw that. While others might have not found it funny, he did. He then sighed and stood up. "Hello, is there something that I can do to help you?" He figured that Severus was still trying to discover how he had done it.

Severus' eyes were staring at him. He seemed to still have that perpetual scowl on his face. "You have made my day a living nightmare." James bit his lip. He was trying hard not to laugh. It was interesting how Severus was stating the obvious. He could imagine how Severus had likely had a somewhat difficult teaching day. After all, he had been looking like a female all day. That would have distracted the students quite a bit. It was enough to amuse James. He shook his head in order to keep himself from laughing. He knew that he couldn't. He desperately wanted to, but he had to keep himself from doing so.

James let out a slow breath as he worked the urge to laugh out of his system. "As I said before, how can you accuse me with no proof? I know what you taught us. Plus, I'm not that great at potions." He watched Severus. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance to. Someone walked into him. He fell forward a step and spun around to yell at the person that had walked into him. Robert was standing there. James smiled. He was glad that his friend was able to visit. While he wouldn't admit it out loud, he did enjoy having one friend that he could trust in the Wizarding World. James ignored Severus and focused on Robert. "It's great that you've finally coming to visit, Robert. How is Ophelia doing?"

Robert was blinking at Severus' appearance. He didn't seem to immediately register what James had said. He shook his head. He then stepped around Severus and looked at James. "Ophelia is doing fine. She wishes that you could come and visit her. She sort of misses her roommate. She has had to start looking for one. Her girlfriend changed her mind about moving in. She did that after you left." He shook his head and walked over to James. He had a rolled up paper in his hands. "You've got to see this, James. The Daily Prophet came out early. The only good thing was that it came while I wasn't at work. I like having days off now and then." He chuckled. He then set it down. James looked at his watch and frowned. He knew that it was too early for the paper to arrive. After all, it was only half past three in the afternoon. The evening edition of the Daily Prophet wasn't due out until six. He picked up the paper and looked at the main article. He started to laugh as he read it.

_**A New Class at Hogwarts**_

_If one would look at our letters to the Editor section, they would see a letter from Harry Potter. He uses the name James Toland now. He talks about a class having been added to Hogwarts called Sexual Education. Now, after talking with our Muggleborn employees to get a clearer picture on the subject, it doesn't seem to make sense to me. Being the person that I am, I find that it seems rather unusual that the Muggle World would have schools teach their kids about sex. I tried asking why they would do that, but the Muggleborns told me that the class was a somewhat sensitive topic. Sometimes parents didn't want children participating and sometimes it was a no choice situation._

_ So, having a class like this come to Hogwarts made me wonder what the headmaster is up to. To me, it seemed rather odd to do that. Now, Mr. Potter did comment that a healer could do the job. I wondered why he would advocate teaching a class like that. In fact, his whole letter seemed to be written by someone that didn't care. There are parts of the letter that sounded as if he wanted to talk us out of it, though he was somewhat condescending at times. That's my opinion anyways. It made me question what his motives are. I have no idea. So, go read the letter for yourself. We also invite you to write to us and tell us what you think. All I know is that I agree with him on the idea of a healer being the one to teach such a class. Of course, I don't know if I want a class like that at Hogwarts. All I know is that I want to hear what you think._

_-Zachary Brandon, Editor_

James stared at it for a moment. He then laughed again after he finished rereading the article. "Well, that's amusing." He then looked at Severus. "Look, you can say that I did this all you want. However, you have to remember what you know about me. How much do you think has actually changed? Now, here you go." He handed the Daily Prophet to Severus and led Robert out. He knew that he was being rude and had ignored Severus. Yet, Severus had stood there for some reason. James couldn't claim to know what that reason was. He could have been trying to mentally do something to James. He didn't know and didn't care right then. He was amused at the article. He smiled at Robert and laughed. "You know, there are days that I wonder what the people in the Wizarding World think. I sent that letter and there's already an article about it. I guess that there are some things that move fast." Robert shook his head at his friend. He looked over his shoulder and saw Severus walk out of the classroom and stare at James with a wide-eyed look. It seemed that he was officially stunned at what he had read in the article. Robert looked back at James and walked with him. James smiled and led Robert to his rooms. It was turning out to be quite the interesting day.

A/N: Well, there we go. Hm…Severus barely got to do what he wanted. It appears that some things are moving. Also, it looks like James will be creating some kind of stir. Later.


	41. Chapter 41: Staff Meetings

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 1,215  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few have wanted to see.

Chapter 41: Staff Meetings

James sat in the staff room. The rest of the week had passed by in silence. It seemed that people were contemplating what he had written, though there were likely those that didn't care. He hadn't seen anything in the letter to the editor section. He was keeping his eyes on it to see what people would say. He liked to spark discussion among the masses. However, he was quite certain that some people might have been confused. He didn't care about that part. He was sipping some juice that he had made. Robert had brought him some groceries to keep in the cooling box in his room. This meant that he had made himself several containers of fruit and vegetable juices. He was currently drinking some fresh squeezed orange juice.

He looked up as someone walked into the staff room. He was waiting for the rest of the staff to arrive. It was Friday and that meant that it was the day of the staff meeting. He disliked all kinds of staff meetings, but he knew how important they were. The person that had walked in was professor Flitwick. James smiled. He had actually taken to sharing his juices with the small professor. In fact, he enjoyed the man's company. It was nice to have someone that didn't judge him and encouraged him. Flitwick smiled at James and took his seat next to the younger man. Flitwick took a glass of orange juice that James offered him. "It is surprising that you do this yourself. Most of us drink tea, coffee, or pumpkin juice. I will never understand why the house elves haven't thought that people might like something else. I know that they'll provide the students with milk, but the teachers…" He shook his head.

James smiled. "Well, I'm sure that they would provide other types of beverages if people wanted it. I see them supply certain teachers with wine at dinner." He knew that was true. Flitwick was someone who didn't drink alcohol. James had asked him about it a few days earlier. The man had replied that it messed with his head to have even a little bit of alcohol. James accepted that explanation. He respected people who did what they could to take care of their health. He sipped at his juice. "Any idea when the others will arrive? It seems as if they want to take their time."

Flitwick chuckled. "They're all working. You're the only teacher with a break at this time of the day. However, once the meeting starts…Well, you've already seen a staff meeting here." James nodded. He had. The door opened again and he heard the sound of rustling robes. James looked over. It was Severus. The man was back to normal. The glamour potion had worn off. Of course, it had left the man in a distinctly dark mood. James didn't care. He was still working on part two of his revenge. He just wasn't sure what it was and when. He knew some things, but not everything. He looked back at Flitwick.

He set his teacup down. "So, what do you think will happen this time around? It seems to me that the teachers always have something to complain about. Except for you, Professor Flitwick." The smaller professor laughed. He shook his head. James smiled at that. He was glad that he could make Flitwick laugh. While he hadn't been that close to the instructor while in Hogwarts, he found that he quite liked the man now.

Flitwick shook his head. "Please, call me Filius. You're no longer my student. Anyways, we'll see what they have to say." He glanced over at Severus. The man sat down away from them. Other teachers began to file in after that.

After what fell like forever, Dumbledore walked in. That called a start to the meeting. The man smiled. "Well, I'm glad that all of you were able to make it. I know that some of you had a lot of work to do." The teachers grumbled. None of them wanted to say anything. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, there are a couple of things that I have set up for the next week. So, I shall start with that." He smirked. Some of the others straightened at those words. It was obvious that they didn't particularly like the idea that he was introducing anything. In fact, they were worried about what he was going to do to them.

Dumbledore looked around for a moment. He took in how they reacted to the news. He then smiled. "We're going to be doing combination classes for the next month. I know, usually you all talk to each other and agree on what to teach, but I want to try something new." James sat up straighter at that. He felt like something was coming to bite him soon. He didn't like what the man was saying.

It was Minerva that decided to speak up. "What do you mean, Albus? Combining classes?" She didn't sound very happy. In fact, the look on her face said that Dumbledore had a lot of explaining to do. That wasn't a look that many of the people wanted to be on the receiving end of. A few of them had had her as their transfiguration teacher. So, they knew how bad that look could be.

Dumbledore smiled some more. "Well, I've written up a schedule where you and another teacher will be teaching together. I would like the schedules handed out to the students on Sunday morning. You see, I want to try this out. It's going to be for a month. I want the students to know how different classes can relate to each other. There will be some classes that won't be happening for. You'll see when you get your schedule later today. So, not all of you have to worry. The core classes of course will have a new schedule for the next month. Don't worry about a lesson plan. I'm certain that all of you will manage to figure this out. This means that each week you will have one to two combination classes." He kept that smile on his face. A few of the teachers were protesting. Other teachers were praying that they were the ones that wouldn't have to do this.

James, on the other hand, knew what was going to happen. He knew that he would work with a lot of the teachers. He did teach a subject that used a lot of different elements. Yet, he had a feeling that Dumbledore was likely to make him work with Severus more than any other teacher. This wasn't a good thing. He didn't want the man around him. He was still angry about a few things. The other teachers continued to talk. James and Flitwick shared a look and continued to watch. James' eyes fell onto Severus. The man was looking at him. He had fallen silent when the other teachers had begun talking like mad. He may have originally retired so he could be a private potions maker, but this was something that he hadn't missed. He raised an eyebrow at James. James looked away and watched the other teachers. It was going to be a long meeting.

A/N: Well, here you go. Seems that Dumbledore is trying to do something. Later.


	42. Chapter 42: The Schedule

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 1,133  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ For those that wonder at the end of the last chapter, here's a little note. It's pointed out in the summary that the people try to drag him back to the Wizarding world, so it's kind of a question of how much of this revenge was Severus' idea or someone else's. You'll find out eventually, but do know that this is the next part and the part I know at least a few have wanted to see.

Chapter 42: The Schedule

James sat in his rooms with a glass of juice in hand. He was staring at the timetable that Dumbledore had handed out during dinner. The motion had caught the attention of the students, but none of the staff had said anything. This left most of the students wondering what the headmaster might have been handing out to the teachers of Hogwarts. James, on the other hand, was more worried about what could have been on the timetable. He had finally gotten used to the schedule that he had been given when he started teaching at Hogwarts. This new one would set him off from what he was planning. In fact, he wasn't even sure how he was supposed to work with the other teachers. Of course, it was that fact that had kept James from looking at the schedule, though the other teachers had done so immediately.

James took a deep breath. He was quite certain that he didn't want to see this schedule. He was worried about what complications would arise from it. He knew that he was likely to be pushed more towards certain subjects than normal. James let out a slow breath and continued to hope that maybe Dumbledore had stuck to his word. The man had said that only a certain number of combinations would happen. He finally allowed himself to look at the schedule that the headmaster had written for him.

_Combined Classes Schedule: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Week 1:_

_Monday: Potions all day_

_Tuesday: Potions and Transfiguration_

_Wednesday: Charms and Ancient Runes_

_Thursday: Herbology and Potions_

_Friday: Normal schedule_

James stopped looking at that point. He couldn't look any longer. He closed his eyes and groaned. "What was Dumbledore thinking? If he's doing this in just one week…Why? Do all of the other teachers have this kind of problem?" He stood up and walked out of his rooms. He was going to see if Flitwick's schedule was nearly as insane as his. He knew that Dumbledore wasn't likely to stick to his word. He just wanted to know if the man was pushing him more. Dumbledore didn't seem to fully comprehend that James wasn't Harry Potter anymore. James had had a chance to fill out his own life and to let who he really was come through. Whether he was always this person, most of the people couldn't say, but he was this person now.

Yet, James bumped into someone has he reached the turn towards Flitwick's rooms. He looked at the person and a scowl immediately appeared on his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had known that he would run into the person that was in front of him, but that didn't mean that he had wanted it to happen. He cleared his throat. "Draco, I didn't think that I would see you here." He gave him a look. The truth was that James had been doing some private reading on the man that stood in front of him. He glared darkly at Draco. "In fact, I would have thought that you would have been with your…Wife." He practically spat out the word wife. That fact caused him to feel like Draco had used him. Everything that he had heard and read said that the man had lied to him so many years ago.

Draco looked at him with a frown on his face. "I was visiting Severus and decided to take a walk through the school." James didn't buy that at all. Draco tilted his head to the side. "Also, if you're trying to get up to date on what has happened, then you would do well to know that we divorced. I'm the one that is taking care of our son." James shook his head. He honestly didn't care.

James stood up a bit straighter and looked Draco in the eye. "As much as I don't believe you, I'm not going to say anything. I'm in the middle of something right now. Now, if you'll excuse me." He stepped around Draco. The man went to grab him, but James stepped out of the way. He quickly moved to keep some distance between the two of them. He knew that Draco would attempt to follow him. That meant that he had to quickly get out of there. He reached Flitwick's rooms without the blonde stopping him. He shook as he thought about it. He reached up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Flitwick smiled at him. James smiled back. "I finally looked at the schedule. Can we talk?" Flitwick nodded and let him in.

Flitwick closed the door and looked at him. "I take it that you find something odd in your schedule?" James held out the schedule for Flitwick to see. The Charms professor took it and began to read it over. He read beyond the one week. It was obvious that he wanted to see the whole thing. A frown spread across the normally exuberant professor's face. He then looked at James. "This schedule seems a little…Filled. I'm surprised that you even have your own classes. I get the feeling that the headmaster is up to something." He handed the parchment back to James. James took it.

James shook his head and Flitwick led him to the two armchairs by the fire. James sat in one of them and Flitwick in the other. James crossed his arms. "It just seems a bit overwhelming. I think I might take off this weekend. I feel the need to visit some friends." Flitwick tilted his head. It seemed as if he had some idea of what James might be talking about. James hoped that he didn't. He wanted to keep the people that he was planning to visit a secret for as long as possible.

Flitwick nodded. "You could use that. I'm pretty certain that having to drop your life wasn't easy." James nodded in agreement. He sighed and looked at Flitwick. The teacher got up and got them some water. He knew that James wouldn't drink anything else. James accepted it and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. Flitwick set his glass down. "You need to do what is good for you. You can't let the headmaster do whatever he wants. Just figure out how to deal with this and than work it into your own advantage. That's how many of us have survived." James nodded. He thought that was good advice. Flitwick may not have been a teacher that he was closed to when he was in school, but he was finding the man easy to get along with now. He was glad for that. He now had some plans on what to do. He just hoped that he could fulfill them.

A/N: Well, here we go. There's the beginning of the schedule. It looks as if James is going to run off somewhere. Plus, Draco has appeared. Hm…Hope you all enjoyed. Later.


	43. Chapter 43: Family Help

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 1,025  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 43: Family Help

James knocked on the door to Reese and Remmy's flat. He was desperate for their help. He hadn't lied to Flitwick about visiting someone, but he knew that he couldn't tell anyone about them yet. He looked around in order to make sure that nobody was following him. He knew that he would likely appear paranoid to most people. It was a fact that he was willing to deal with. He didn't want the two people closest to him to lose their lives like he had. He had had so many choices taken away from him. This was one that he knew that he couldn't let come out. This was a choice that they had made. They were ready to join him, but James was still refusing to let them.

The door opened and revealed Reese. A smile spread across the man's face the moment that he saw James. However, it didn't last long. He saw the frown that marred his godson's features and mimicked it. "I take it that something's wrong." James nodded. Reese stepped aside and let him enter the flat. James did so, his back remaining a bit stiff. He wasn't in the mood to deal with too much chatter. He wanted to get what he needed off of his chest and would then talk. He was stressed and ready to scream at what Dumbledore continued to do. He knew the man was up to something. The only problem was that he had no idea what the man was doing, but he could sense that something was going on.

Reese closed the door as James sat on the sofa. Reese joined him. James ran his fingers through his hair. He had to think on how he wanted to say what he had to say. It wasn't easy, but it was something that he could accept. It was a fact that he felt there was more happening than he really liked to admit. He looked at Reese. "The headmaster is being his usual self. He's trying to manipulate things. Yet, he's trying to manipulate things in a way that I don't like." He closed his eyes. He didn't know why it was hard to say what he needed to. Maybe it was the fact that he thought that he should be able to deal with this on his own. He wasn't sure. However, he knew that it was something. He shook his head again. "He's set up a combination class schedule. He's decided that we teachers will be working together in order to make things better. The problem with this is that he seems to be focusing on my own schedule. I talked with Professor Flitwick and his schedule isn't as filled as mine. I had a feeling that the headmaster would do something like this, but he's making it impossible for me to really teach my class. I basically have every day with someone else, especially potions." He stopped yet again. He finally felt as if he had gotten it out of his system.

Reese tilted his head to the side and thought about what his godson had said. He knew that James was done. Normally the man would have continued on and on. Yet, it seemed as if he really wasn't sure. Reese shook his head. "Well, I'm not sure what to say, James. You know my automatic thoughts are to prank the bastard. He got you fired from a job that you liked. It's not my choice on what you do. In this case, I think that you should make it seem like you're cooperating, but don't. That's the best kind of advice that I can give you. I don't see why he would try to essentially upset so many schedules this way." He shook his head again.

James' shoulders slumped. "It's just confusing. I don't like it. I've already started my revenge on Snape. He's the temporary potions teacher. I'm just unsure of what to do in this situation. I don't want to cooperate. That's the truth. This just seems to be too much for the time being." Reese reached out and touched James' arm. He then wrapped his arms around the young man and held onto him. He knew that James was starting to be overwhelmed. It wasn't surprising. He was rather shocked that it had taken as long as it had. He knew that James could get overwhelmed rather fast. He had a feeling that it had to do with Flitwick. He could already see that his godson was close to the diminutive professor. That was the one thing that Reese was quite happy about.

Reese frowned as he thought some more. "Well, then just rebel. I'm certain that you can do that. It's the best advice that I give you, James. I really don't know how to help you otherwise. There are too many things going on to make much sense of anything. So, just get the others in on it. From what I can tell, you're likely not the only one that feels this way. So, just ignore it. I'm certain the others will follow, or at least a few will. After all, all classes are combined at some point. So, why do it because the headmaster thinks that you should?" James thought about what Reese had said. It made sense in his mind. It made a lot of sense. He smiled. He was certain that Reese was right; others would go with it as well. He knew that Flitwick and McGonagall weren't very happy about the change either. That meant that he could likely get them to help him. He hugged Reese rather suddenly. Reese returned the hug.

He then stood up. "That's just perfect. Thank you." He then rushed out before Reese could say anything else. He was wondering what the boy was up to. This was all a little weird in his mind. James, on the other hand, was making his way back to Hogwarts. Reese was right and he couldn't wait to get started. After all, Dumbledore couldn't get away with everything that he wanted to. This would just prove it.

A/N: Well, hope you enjoy. Later.


	44. Chapter 44: Rebellious

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 1,111  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 44: Rebellious

James sat in his office and hummed to himself. He was in an unusually good mood. Yet, he was also waiting for a couple of people to show up to his office. He had sent notes to both Flitwick and McGonagall that had asked them to meet him there. The only reason that he had sent notes instead of telling them in person was because he could do so without risking Dumbledore possibly overhearing what he was up to. He was staring at his quill as he hummed. He looked away from the quill and then looked at the door. He wondered what was taking the two professors so long to arrive.

There was a knock on his door. He smirked when he heard the knock. "Enter." He set his quill down and sighed as he stared at the feathered writing utensil. He REALLY disliked quills. He kind of wondered why Wizards hadn't ever thought of using fountain pens. The door opened and revealed both Flitwick and McGonagall. James gave them as good of a smile as he could manage. However, the smile disappeared when Severus walked in behind them. The man was scowling. It was a look that James managed to match. He didn't want to be in the same room as his ex-potions professor. He cleared his throat. "Why is he here? I only asked for the two of you." He glared at Severus.

McGonagall sighed. "I asked him to come with us. He doesn't like the idea of what's happening any better than the rest of us do." James could understand that, though he still didn't want the man there. He was tired of feeling as if he was being pushed towards a man that he couldn't stand the sight of. The fact that his body seemed to react in ways he didn't like didn't help his feeling towards the man. He nodded after a moment. He knew that there was no way that he was going to get McGonagall to change her mind.

Flitwick shook his head. "Let's just talk about what James has come up with." He then looked at James. "You said that you think we shouldn't do what Dumbledore wants. Why do you think that is?" James watched Flitwick. He then glanced over at McGonagall and Severus. The Transfiguration teacher had her arms crossed. Severus, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was.

James sighed. "It's really quite simple. I don't think we have to do it. Yes, he's the headmaster, but he's asking us to essentially compromise our classes to do this. I know that many of the other teachers wouldn't like this. I also know that not everyone has to do more than a day or two each week,, but that's still taking time away from the teaching schedule. Plus, these combined classes won't help if certain students are stuck in a combined class with an elective they don't have. Those students would be at a disadvantage." He knew that was true. He wouldn't know what was going on in a class if it had been a combination with something like Ancient Runes. It wasn't a class that he had taken.

McGonagall seemed to think about it. "You're right in that respect. We don't make it a habit of encouraging our students to try and take every subject, though that's only because it would cause too much stress on said students." James nodded. He knew that she was viewing the situation as one that would cause the students unnecessary stress. Luckily, he agreed about that.

Severus made a noise. "While I hate to say that you have a point, you do. I don't like this either. In fact, the schedule the man gave me means I couldn't even get anything done." The scowl on Severus' face deepened. James found it unusual that the scowl wasn't directed towards him for once. Yet, he was grateful that it wasn't. It made a difference. He rubbed his eyes and sighed as he thought of what he could say.

He looked at them. "The only reason that I asked you two in particular is that you'll be able to talk to the other teachers better than I can. I'm a new teacher that hasn't made it a secret that I don't like being here. This is something that needs to be done. We can't let the headmaster determine our schedules. None of us would be able to get our work done and our classes would fall behind. Besides, none of us even have the lesson plans that we would need to make this work." That was one of the problems in James' mind. He knew that it would only work if they had the proper time to do said lesson plans. This wasn't something that could happen with the schedule that they were on.

Flitwick nodded. "I understand that. I've been attempting to figure it out myself. We can't do something without a proper amount of planning." James, McGonagall, and Severus all nodded in agreement. James, for his part, couldn't believe how easy it was. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, especially with Severus being in the room.

Severus looked at him. "As good of an idea as this is, you won't get all of the teachers to agree to it. In fact, it would be pointless if you can't get them to all agree." James blinked. He wondered what it was about this situation that made Severus a bit more reasonable than normal.

McGonagall shook her head. "The reason that they'll go with it is because of the fact that he's doing this to all of us. We don't have the time. That fact is the point of all of this, Severus. It doesn't matter if they would normally fight it. They won't like that their time to plan has been taken away. If he had announced this during the summer, we would have been more receptive. That isn't the case this time." James stared at her. He hadn't actually thought about the fact that Dumbledore could have done that during the summer.

James rubbed his face. "Anyways, will you talk to the other teachers? Like I said, I'm too new for them to listen to me." Flitwick nodded and so did McGonagall. Severus stood there, but was dragged out by McGonagall when she decided that it was time to leave. James was sitting alone in his office. He felt that was way too easy, which caused him to wonder what was going to happen. He just hoped that it wouldn't all go wrong.

A/N: Well, here you go. The plan has started. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	45. Chapter 45: The Rebellion Begins

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 818  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 45: The Rebellion Begins

Dumbledore stood up during breakfast on Monday morning and smiled at the students. The students immediately quieted down as the headmaster of their school stood up. The headmaster looked at the students that were enjoying their breakfast. The majority of them were still attempting to wake up. He then looked at the teachers and saw that they were looking at him with a look that he couldn't describe. The look left him feeling a bit curious.

Dumbledore pushed the thought away and cleared his throat. "Good morning. I'm happy to tell you that your schedule for classes has changed for the next little while. The new schedules involve what are combination classes. The head of your house will be handing these new schedules out in a moment." He looked around at the reaction of the students. "Now, don't worry about being overwhelmed. These schedules will not be combined with your previous schedule. This new schedule is a trial where I've asked the teachers to work with each other. I requested that they come together and create a syllabus that will allow them to teach their classes together." He then saw some of the students looking at him in disbelief. He shook his head. "However, all of your regular homework shall be due. This means that you shouldn't forget to have it done by the assigned date. Now, I'll let you return to your breakfast." He then sat down without so much as a care in the world.

It took a bit, but the students began to whisper. Many of them had looks on their faces that said that they weren't so sure about this new schedule. The Ravenclaws seemed to look as if they didn't like what he was saying at all. They knew that they weren't prepared for such a change. In fact, this wasn't how a Monday morning should have been started. Up at the head table, many of the teachers were ignoring the headmaster. Minerva and Flitwick had talked to the other teachers like James had asked. All of them had agreed to join in on the rebellion that was being set up.

Flitwick looked at James and winked at the youngest teacher at the table. He then cleared his throat. "So, how was the trip to see your old friends?" He was still convinced that James had visited someone a little closer then that, but he hadn't mentioned it. Yet, that was because he liked how James had come back with a better attitude afterwards.

James looked at him. He could see that Dumbledore was interested in their conversation. He decided that Flitwick likely had a reason for this. He nodded. "Yes, I did. It was nice to see Robert without him having to come and see me. In fact, he told me some interesting things. Apparently, he's going to either be getting a promotion or working at a new place. I'm not sure which it was. He was kind of rambling the information off rather quickly." James' statements were true. When Robert had visited him on the day of his revenge, he had told James about it. James hadn't gotten a clear picture of what the man had meant, though that wasn't very unusual.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Filius, Minerva, could you go and hand out the schedules now?" The two looked at each other. They saw Pomona handing them out. They also saw that Severus was scowling as he was being forced to hand said schedules out. With Severus back at the school, the teacher who had taken over the Slytherin Headship had handed to him. Apparently the teacher wanted to get away from the task. Severus had protested, but hadn't been listened to. Flitwick dropped a schedule into James' lap and walked off. Dumbledore smiled and went to watching his teachers' hand out the supposed schedules. James took that moment of distraction to read what was on it. It said:

_Do not bother changing your schedules. The headmaster decided this without the consent of the teachers. We're staging a little rebellion and shall do the classes as normal._

It was short and to the point. James smiled. He then realized that there was a spell on it. He shifted the schedule towards the headmaster and saw that an illusion took place. It was the schedule that Dumbledore wanted. Yet, it would show up as what it really was to everyone else. James saw that it was obvious that his co-workers were smart. He mentally chuckled to himself as he thought about the nasty surprise that Dumbledore would get. He knew that there was more to it then that, but he would wait and see what would happen. He was going to go about everything as normal. It did shock him that people went with it, but he wasn't completely surprised. After all, none of them had the time to do it.

A/N: Well, here we go. I know, short. The rebellion will be getting stronger and you'll see just what the students and teachers come up with to rebel against Dumbledore's plans. Later.


	46. Chapter 46: First Class in a Rebellion

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 798  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 46: First Class in a Rebellion

James walked into his classroom and wondered what was going to happen in that first lesson of the day. He knew that some of the students would want to ask questions about what the headmaster had spoken about. There was also the fact that the schedules the teachers had given to them would contradict what the headmaster had been saying. He started writing the day's lesson up on the board. He wanted to get his mind onto something else. That caused his mind to jump to one of the annoyances that he had with the Wizarding world. The annoyance was with chalkboards. He disliked them. He liked whiteboards. He found them easier to use. Plus, he preferred not coming out of classes covered in chalk dust. It seemed that magic wasn't very good at getting that off of clothes.

Several students walked into the room. He looked over his shoulder and nodded to the few that had arrived. His first class of the day was a sixth year NEWT class. It was a combination of all four houses. He found it interesting that there were so few people actually taking NEWT level defence. There had been more people when he was in school. Of course, the current times weren't as dark as when he was in school. He could sort of recall something that Dumbledore had said once, but it was so vague that he couldn't really remember the words.

The bell went off as the last of the students came into the classroom. He turned towards the students. "All right, I'm going to start this lesson off by letting you ask some questions about what's going on. I'm certain that you're wondering why the teachers are ignoring something that the headmaster wants." A few of the students were nodding in response. The Ravenclaws looked more like they were glad to not be starting a schedule that would upset their current study plans. James shook his head before continuing. "So, let me start this off. I want to give you an overview about what was supposed to be going on." He cleared his throat. "The thing that was going to happen was the combining of classes. The headmaster wanted teachers to teach their classes together. Now, all of you know that the teachers will pull in examples from other classes from time to time. Well, the headmaster only told us last week that he was going to do this. This was something none of the teachers were happy about. The headmaster, however, wasn't about to listen to us and so we decided to rebel against his wishes. We knew that such a change would only overwhelm everyone, which was something that we didn't want." He stopped speaking and waited for them to register what he had said.

A girl, whose robe had a Gryffindor crest on it, raised her hand. James nodded to her to let her speak. She lowered her hand and shifted in her seat. "I was just…I was wondering why the headmaster would do something like this? Wouldn't it be better for something like this to be planned earlier? I mean, it would keep all of us from being overwhelmed with the sudden change." James smiled at those words. It was nice to see that someone else had realized what the teachers had figured out. James started to think that the idea that Remmy and Reese had given to him was the best one to date.

James nodded in response. "Yes, it would have been better if this had been worked on during the summer. All of us would have appreciated it. I did come in later, but something like this would have been easier to put into a lesson plan had I been told up front." James then shook his head. "However, I have no idea why the headmaster would do something like this. Other than what the headmaster told us, I don't know the complete reason why he wanted this. It's for that reason that we decided to rebel against the change. So, as it stands, we're keeping everything the same. Anyways, let's start the lesson and go into what I had planned for today." James then directed the students' attention over to the chalkboard and began to teach his class. It had been a good idea to give the students information about what was going on. However, he knew that many students would be asking questions about the headmaster's plan that day. It was this fact that helped most of the teachers to join the rebellion. The only problem was that James wondered how long it would take for the headmaster to realize what they were doing. He had no idea as to when, but he knew that it would eventually happen.

A/N: Well, here we are. The first class after the rebellion started. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


	47. Chapter 47: Meetings with Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 1,208  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 47: Meetings with Dumbledore

James sighed as he stood next to the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't surprised that he was being called to the headmaster's office at the end of the first day of the rebellion. James shook his head and went to give the password to the gargoyle. However, he was stopped when he felt a hand come to rest upon his shoulder. He spun around to see who it was that had touched him. He saw that it was Minerva that had done so. He then noticed that she had Severus with her, but he chose to ignore him for the time being.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I take it that you have been called here by the headmaster as well?" James nodded in response to that. He found it odd that the deputy headmistress was also being called to the headmaster's office. He wondered if someone had told the headmaster that she was involved in the rebellion as well. If that was the case, then James didn't want to think about it.

James let out a slow breath. "I would assume that the headmaster has figured out what we're doing. That's the only reason that I can think of as to why he would call us up here." He hated saying that. Yet, that didn't mean that he wasn't surprised. The headmaster always seemed to know what was going on in his school. A snort caused Minerva to turn around and for James to look at Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow at them. "You really think that the headmaster isn't going to do something? However, I only wish that he would be telling me that me Mrs. Weasley will be returning to her job." James had to suppress a shudder at the idea of Hermione returning to teach. As much as he hated to say it, he would rather have Severus over Hermione teaching at the school. At least he knew where he stood with the man. Plus, he didn't have to worry about Severus trying to force his way into his life and try to make him change. That was the main reason that he couldn't deal with Hermione.

Minerva shook her head and returned to looking at the gargoyle. "Licorice Wands." The gargoyle moved out of the way and revealed the moving staircase that would lead the trio to the headmaster's office. James sighed and stepped onto the moving staircase. He was a little annoyed at the fact that he had to go first, but he did see that the other two were following him. That was something at least. He wouldn't be completely on his own. That part was something that he wouldn't have wanted. Despite a lot of things, he would rather have them with him. After all, he knew that the headmaster was up to something.

Minerva decided to knock on the door. The three waited as it took however long it would take for Dumbledore to bid them to enter. It didn't take that long. "Enter." His voice echoed through the door loud enough for them to hear him. James always figured that the headmaster was probably using some kind of charm that allowed his voice to be heard through the door, but he had no proof. James pushed open the door and walked in first. The other two followed him at a more sedate pace. He looked to see that the headmaster was behind his desk with a quill in his hands. He was putting his signature on one of the pieces of parchment that was on his desk. James tried to not think about what all of that paperwork could be.

Minerva went and sat in a chair. Neither James nor Severus sat. James cast looks at the potions master, but he still refused to sit down. He wanted to be able to get out of there as quickly as he possibly could. Dumbledore finally put his quill down and looked at them. "I'm glad that the three of you could come as quickly as you did. I wanted to talk to you about something that I was told earlier today." James' eyes zoned in on the headmaster. He only had one thought on what that could be about. Yet, he would wait and see if that was the case. He could have been wrong, though he doubted that particular fact.

Minerva shook her head. "Just get on with it, Albus. I have papers and tests that I have to grade." She was looking at the headmaster with a look on her face that said that she wouldn't back down. James considered that a good idea. It meant that he would be more likely able to avoid speaking.

The headmaster shook his head. "I won't take long. I just have something that I would like for the three of you to possibly do for me next weekend." That caused Minerva to frown, Severus to scowl, and James to wince. He had a feeling that he might get dragged into something. He immediately started thinking about what he had to do. He could easily make plans if he needed to.

Severus decided to demand that the headmaster tell them what he wanted. "Well, get on with it. As Minerva said, we don't have all day." He was giving the headmaster a look. The man looked at them. He seemed to find Severus' attitude amusing.

The headmaster shook his head. "I will tell you, Severus. Please, be patient." He looked at the three and stood up. "I need the three of you to go to the ministry next weekend. The head of the Aurors has brought something to my attention. The reason that I ask for the three of you to go is because it has to do with Mr. Toland here." He did stall over the name Toland, but he quickly continued. "I would like the two of you to go with him as guards." That last statement caused James to bristle. He was wondering what they needed to speak to him about. Yet, he also felt that he didn't need guards.

James cleared his throat. "If they wish to speak to me, then I shall go and speak with them. I don't wish to be on the wrong side of the law, headmaster. However, I don't need these two here to act as guards. There is no reason for it. Now, if you'll excuse me." He quickly walked out. He knew that Dumbledore wasn't done, but he was with the headmaster. He didn't like the insult that the headmaster had given to him by asking the other two to be guards. He was in his twenties and there wasn't a dark lord anymore. James started muttering to himself. He was so annoyed with the statement that the headmaster had made that he wanted to strangle him. He then decided that was going to head to his office and take a moment to relax. After all, he still had things to do. Yet, the only thing on his mind was about when the headmaster would bring up their rebellion. He knew it was only a matter of time. That meant that he would still wonder about it.

A/N: Well, here we are. This chapter is done. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Later.


	48. Chapter 48: An Unlikely Alliance

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 1,098  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 48: An Unlikely Alliance

James sat at his desk as he thought about the meeting that he had had with Dumbledore. He knew that he couldn't trust what the man had said. This was because the Auror department would have contacted him directly about setting up a meeting. They wouldn't have contacted the headmaster, no matter what the headmaster thought. Yet, he was trying to figure out what the headmaster was up to. It bothered him that the man had started to use the government to get to him. He wondered what it was that caused the man to try so hard to get him on his side. He still thought that it was likely that the headmaster had something to do with his being fired from his last job. However, he couldn't prove it.

There was a knock on his classroom door. He looked up right as the door opened and revealed Severus Snape. James frowned at the sight of the surly potions master. He didn't know why the man would come to his classroom. Well, come to the classroom when he hadn't done anything to the older man. He shifted in his seat and stood up. He wasn't going to be sitting down when the man got to him.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He looked as if he was trying to figure out why James was standing up. Then again, he would have likely thought that James would be defiant about showing any respect to him. Severus shook his head. "You didn't need to stand up. I've come to form an alliance with you. The headmaster is up to something that I don't like. I also know that you're unhappy with his meddling." Severus' words caused James to sit on the edge of his desk. He wasn't sure what to make of that statement.

James shook his head in order to try and clear his mind of the random thoughts that filled it. He cleared its throat. "You want to form an alliance with me?" There was something about that that made James wonder what Severus was up to.

Severus gave James a look. It was the kind of look that James only thought of as a Severus saying that he was an idiot. There really was no other way to describe it. James remained quiet as he waited for Severus to say something. The man hadn't chosen to speak yet. Severus then sighed. "The reason that I say that we form an alliance is because the headmaster's up to something. I don't like where this is going right. Plus, you're the only one other than Minerva to understand the situation." James blinked at him. He knew that Filius would support them. However, he could agree that it was time for them to put the past behind them. That was easier said than done. Yet, James knew that he could do it. It would just take some time.

He then nodded. He knew that it was the best thing that the duo could do. If they could create a united front, it would help them a lot. They still had to deal with waiting for the headmaster to find out about the rebellion, but they were okay for the time being. It didn't make things any easier. James then nodded. "All right, I agree to forge this alliance. However, we'll need a third party to fill out a contract. I think that would be a good idea. I also think it will cover the two of us in case one of use gets the idea to use this alliance for nefarious purposes." Severus snorted at James' use of the world nefarious. The man still hadn't gotten it into it his head that James was an adult that had worked hard to get where he was.

Severus shook his head and let out a slow breath. "Yes, that is a good idea. I wouldn't have expected it from you. However, who would you suggest as the third party participant?" James looked at him. He would have thought that Severus could have easily figured that out. It appeared as if the man had forgotten how close James was to a certain Charms professor.

James shook his head. "The person that I was thinking about was Filius." It was still hard for James to call the man by his first name, but he could admit that it was getting easier. Of course, he still didn't want to call Dumbledore by his first name. Severus seemed to be thinking about James' choice. He then nodded. The man seemed to find Filius as an acceptable choice.

Severus nodded again. "Yes, he would be an agreeable option. Why don't we also get Minerva in on this as well? It would be best to have another party witnessing the contract that we will have created and signed." James nodded. That was fine with him. He didn't have anything against Minerva. He wasn't as close to her as she would have liked, but he still didn't have a problem with her.

James nodded. "Now that we have that out of the way, I believe that you're free to leave. I will call our alliance official when we have that contract created and signed." Severus nodded and walked out of the classroom. James sat in his desk chair and placed his forehead onto the palm of his hand. This was something that was more complicated than he had thought it should be.

The door opened again. He turned his head to the side to see who it was that had come in this time. It was one of his students. He looked at the student that had walked in. He cleared his throat. "How can I help you, Miss Gales?" She blushed. James wanted to shake his head, but didn't. He had noticed that it didn't matter what he did, he always caused the teenage girls to blush. However, he was certain that there were some teenage boys that had also given him lustful looks. At least he could say that he wasn't used to it from his students.

She finally nodded. "Yes, I wanted to ask you about an assignment that we have to turn in a couple of days from now." She then pulled out the assignment that he had assigned and started asking him questions. James listened to her and explained what he had meant or where she could find the answers. It was a pleasant distraction from what he had experienced earlier. It seemed that some things did change, which was always nice to experience.

A/N: Here's the chapter. It seems that James and Severus can come to some kind of agreement about something. I hope that you all have enjoyed. Later.


	49. Chapter 49: The Contract

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 718  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 49: The Contract

James stared at the piece of paper that had been drawn up a couple of days earlier. It was the weekend and James had had to change his original plans over to what he was doing now. However, he had only made those changes because the contract had been finished. He knew that both Severus and himself needed the contract done as quickly as possible. After all, they needed that alliance to be formalized.

However, at that moment, Severus was reading the contract. James had read an earlier draft and he knew that his requirements were included. They were changing the contract via magic. This was happening because the duo was still changing elements of said contract. Luckily, this was going on with both Filius and Minerva watching them.

James looked over at Severus. He was wondering what the man was up to. However, he didn't even have an idea of what Severus would try to add to the contract. The man was someone that would try to get his way, which was something that James was certain of. James didn't know what that would be, but he wasn't about to let Severus get away with whatever he wanted to. That was James' thoughts. He shook his head to get rid of them. He had to focus on the task at hand, though that was harder than it should have been. It was also a fact that he didn't like.

Severus finally set the contract down. He nodded after a moment. "This seems to be…Agreeable." James frowned. He had expected Severus to try and fight something that was in the contract. Yet, the man wasn't doing that. That bothered James quite a bit. He glanced at the contract and did a quick skim read of the document. It seemed okay in his mind. Then again, it was more that James was very worried about what Severus was up to.

Filius shook his head when he saw that look crossed James' face. He knew that the man was confused. He hadn't told James that he had talked to Severus earlier. He wanted to make sure that the final document was okay for everyone. That meant that he and Minerva had spoken with Severus the day before. Filius smiled. "Don't worry, James. Minerva and I worked to make sure that this contract was agreeable to the both of you."

James looked at Flitwick and nodded. "I understand. Well, we have to get this contract signed." He picked up the quill and began to sign his name. The quill was a contract quill. The Wizarding World had quills that were specifically designed for contracts. They used the blood of the individual to bind the signer to the terms of the contract. The quills didn't bind the person like a magical contract would, but they worked well enough. That information was something that James had researched over the past week.

He handed the quill over to Severus and waited for him to sign it as well. The man stared at the contract. James was hoping that Severus didn't back out. He knew that he could use Severus' help with Dumbledore. The man had more experience than James in dealing with the wizened headmaster. Plus, the man had a lot more years on James when it came to manipulating people.

Severus signed the contract and set the quill down. It was then that Minerva picked it up and signed under the witness section of the contract. Filius did the same when she handed the quill to him. Severus nodded. "We now have an official alliance." He then walked out of the room and left the other three alone.

Minerva shook her head. "Don't worry about him." She then followed him out of the room. James looked at Filius. He seriously wasn't sure what to think in regards to everything. It was more confusing then half of the things that he had learned throughout his years in school.

James finally sighed. "Well, this is the start of something that I'm not certain that I can explain." He then left as well. He needed some time to figure everything out. However, he could at least focus on that. It was something that he could feel happy about, which was exactly what he needed to do.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I hope that you all like it. Let's see how this alliance will go. Later.


	50. Chapter 50: To the Ministry

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, AlbusDumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 1,658  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 50: To the Ministry

James sighed as he stepped out of the floo at the Ministry of Magic. He found it a little strange that he was actually at the ministry. He was here because he had been summoned. He had found the letter lying on his table next to an owl when he had entered his rooms. He had stared at the bird for a moment. It seemed to stare back at him before flying out of the window. He found it a little odd that it had stayed there without the letter tied to its leg. He shook his head and assumed that someone had changed how the mail was delivered. The letter, however, had been telling him to come to the ministry. He was a little worried about what he was being summoned for. Yet, the only good thing about the summons was that he didn't have the headmaster trying to force someone to accompany him.

James reached the witch that registered wands. She looked up from a magazine. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head at the sight of James. She stared at him without saying anything for a bit. James stood there waiting for her to say something. She seemed intent on staring at him. James mentally sighed and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. He was a little nervous about handing over his wand, but he knew that he needed to. She saw the wand and seemed to snap out of her stupor. "I'm sorry sir, name and purpose?" She took his wand and proceeded to register it like she was supposed to. She did wait for James to answer her. The truth was that James was really wishing that he had used the phone booth entrance instead.

James gave her a small smile. "James Toland and I was summoned to see the head of the family affairs department." She nodded and proceeded to conjure up a badge with that information on it. James took both his wand and the badge from her. He then nodded to her and walked off. He pinned the badge to the front of his robes.

He stopped at the lift and waited for it. The letter had told him what floor and room that he needed to go to. He was glad for that, though that was only because he had never been to the family affairs office before. The lift arrived and he walked in with other people. He continued to think as he gave the destination to the operator like the other people did. James had to shake the thoughts about how the person kept everyone's floors straight out of his head. He focused on the lift doors right as something smacked him in the back of the head. He turned and saw one of the memo airplanes that he had seen years ago. He shook his head. The lift eventually stopped at his floor. He quickly got off with a couple of other people. James sighed as he looked around to find the place that he was searching for. He saw the room number that he was looking for moments later. It was only a couple of doors away. He began to make his way towards that door. Letting out a slow breath, he finally reached the door and knocked on it.

Someone on the other side called for him to enter. He did so. There was a receptionist sitting there and she looked at him. She stared at him with the same expression that the lady at the first desk had given him. James kept himself from sighing, though it was difficult. She swallowed after a moment. "Hello, do you have an appointment?" James pulled the summons out of his pocket and handed it to her. She read it over and her eyes bugged out of her head yet again. She handed the letter back. "I'll let Mr. Vincent know that you're here." She quickly stood up and rushed off. He found her antics amusing. She came back moments later. "Mr. Vincent will see you now." James nodded to her and walked into the room. The door closed behind him thanks to the woman.

He looked at the person in front of him. "Mr. Vincent?" He was careful to word the name as a question. After all, he didn't know of anyone that had had the last name of Vincent. The man turned around in the chair and smiled at James. He was a kind of average looking man. His hair was a dishwater blonde and he was a bit on the heavy side. Other then that, James didn't really notice much else about him.

The man gestured for James to sit down. "Hello, Mr. Toland. I'm glad that you were able to come on such short notice. There were a few things that I had wanted to talk to you about years ago, but that was when you were still under the name of Harry Potter. However, you disappeared before I could do that." James nodded. He was willing to admit that he had taken off and changed his name rather quickly. He had wanted to disappear. He then shook the thought out of his head.

He focused on the man in front of him. "What is it that you wished to speak with me about?" He was going to remain as polite as possible. The man was being polite and even acknowledging the fact that he was now named James Toland. That fact meant that he was willing to work with the man for a bit.

The man cleared his throat. "The reason that I wanted to speak with you is about a couple of wills. These wills belong to your parents and also to Sirius Black." James stared at him in shock. He hadn't expected that. He sat there. He was waiting for something to happen. Mr. Vincent nodded. "All right. The bit about this is that your parents sealed their wills until you reached the age of eighteen. This was only valid if they had died before then. The goblins can have the wills read to you. They can also have the one for Sirius Black read as well. However, there was a letter that had arrived on my desk and told me of a few stipulations in regards to your father's will. There was another letter that was addressed to you included with the one I received." He handed a piece of paper over to James. James frowned as to what it could be. He looked at the name at the bottom of the letter. The paper had the signature of James Potter written upon it. He took a deep breath and started to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that this will be a little strange for you to read. However, I had a reason for all of this. You need to follow through with what I'm about to tell you. I know that if you're like me, you would want to ignore this, but please don't. There are some stipulations in regards to the Potter family inheritance that you need to know about. Sirius knows of these stipulations and so what I have to say should be old news. Yet, I want to make sure in case things do not go as we want them to._

_ Here is the one rule that the family follows no matter what: do NOT marry into the families of Weasley, Prewett, Lestrange, and Beaufont. If you do, you will be automatically disowned thanks to the family's magic. There's a reason for this rule, which I will explain. The Weasleys, while a good family, have had issues when combining their blood with Potter blood. It has caused Potter children to suffer some sort of disorder that usually always causes the child to die. We know it's because our families have incompatible magic. That reason is the same for the Prewetts as well. Then again, we have a little bit of bad blood when it comes to that family. The reason for that is because a Prewett woman kept killing her children in order to kill her husband and steal the family money. It has caused a bit of a rift between the families, though not one that has caused a blood feud. When it comes to the last two families, there have been some very bad disagreements for the past thousand years or so. It has caused our families to not trust each other. Anyways, that's all I have to share with you. Well, minus this one last piece of advice. The last piece of advice is that you should just marry the person that you love. That's all I truly want for you._

_Love,_

_Your Father, James Potter_

James stared at the letter. He wondered what that was all about. He knew that he had dated Ginny in school, but that was something that had been expected of him. He hadn't dated her because he had been attracted to her. He could admit that she was good looking and might have liked her as a girlfriend. Yet, that would have only worked if he was straight. He shook his head and looked at Mr. Vincent. "Thank you for this. I shall go to Gringotts and have them read the wills as soon as possible. Is there anything else that you needed to speak to me about?" The man stared at James for a moment before shaking his head. James then stood up. "Well, I hope you have a good day, Mr. Vincent." He then walked out and thought about what he had read. He would need to talk to Reese and Remmy as soon as possible. His curiosity had been sparked thanks to the letter and he wanted to ask them some question. After all, he knew that he could always count on them, which was exactly what he needed.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Looks like there's a new development in James' life. Hope that you all enjoy. Later.


	51. Chapter 51: Questions

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 754  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 51: Questions

James knocked on the door of Reese and Remmy's flat the next day. He was desperate for answers to the questions that the letter had created. The letter had said that Sirius would be able to explain it to him. He only hoped that Reese could. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he waited for one of them to answer the door. He had left his keys in his room, which meant that he had to wait for one of them to answer the door instead of just going in.

A few moments later, the door opened and a bleary eyed Reese peered around the door. He blinked at James and then appeared to wake up. He smiled at James. "Hey, we weren't expecting you. Come in." James chuckled and walked in. Reese closed the door behind him. "Why didn't you just open the door? I know that you have your own key." That caused James to blush. Reese saw the look and shook his head. "You forgot your key, didn't you?" James nodded and followed Reese into the sitting room. It was then that Remmy stuck his head out of the kitchen and saw them.

He smiled. "Hello James. It's good to see you. I'll go make some tea." He then went to do so. Reese gestured for James to sit down. James pulled the note out of his pocket and sat down. Reese eyed the piece of parchment that James was holding.

James sighed and looked at Reese. "I was called into the ministry to visit someone. They had this letter for me. The letter said that you could explain a few things to me." He held the letter out for the man to take. Reese took the piece of parchment. He then let out a slow breath and began to read the letter that had been written years ago.

Reese set the letter down and looked at James. "Well, everything that it said is true, but I get a feeling that this is about more than what the letter said." James nodded. The problem was that he had no idea what to ask now that he had Reese in front of him. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to figure out what he should ask first. Reese, on the other hand, figured that he should start explaining a few things. "There are some families, James, that are incompatible with yours. Those families can be good people. However, sometimes magic will cause the family to be incompatible anyways. It's rather normal for all families to have that. It's a part of the reason that there isn't as much intermingling as there should be."

James held up a hand and stopped Reese from talking. "I got that part. It's just…I…" He stopped for a moment and thought. He then nodded. "Why didn't you stop me from dating Ginny?" He had no idea why that was the first question to come to his mind, but he felt that it had to be asked. He had to get that question answered.

Reese sighed. "Well…That's a bit more difficult to explain, James. Give me a moment." Reese brushed his hair out of his face. He then looked at James after a moment of thought. "The best answer that I can give is that I wanted you to make your own decisions, James. I didn't want to force you to follow something just because it was a part of your family. Plus, I had a feeling that it wouldn't work out. I had no idea that you were gay, but I knew that a relationship with her wouldn't work out the way you would have wanted it to." Reese then looked away.

James nodded after thinking about what Reese had said for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. I was only dating her because it was expected of me. I do feel bad that I strung her along, but I wanted to keep people off of my back." He then nodded. While he knew that there were other questions that needed to be asked, they weren't coming to him right then. The one that appeared to be the most important was answered. It was then that Remmy brought them some tea. He smiled at them and set the tray down. It was then that James decided to relax and spend time with his family. After all, spending time with them was what he needed right then and he would take complete advantage of that.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. A little on the short side, but at least James did get one question answered. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	52. Chapter 52: Old Flames

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 771  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 52: Old Flames

James returned to Hogwarts with many thoughts running through his mind. Those thoughts centered around what he had heard while at Reese and Remmy's flat. It struck him as odd that one letter could cause him to feel like he had been an idiot. While he could accept that Reese wanted him to make his own decisions, he did wish that the man had said something to him when he was a teenager. However, James decided to push those thoughts out of his mind the moment that he stepped into the Entrance Hall. He knew that he had more important things to worry about then something that was no longer relevant.

A yell caught James' attention. He stopped at the sound and looked to see where it had come from. James immediately straightened at the sight of a certain red-haired woman. He turned his head away and acted like he hadn't seen her. He then heard footsteps come his way moments before an arm latched onto him. James immediately pulled away and spun around to face the person that had grabbed him. He knew who it was, but he couldn't believe that the person had grabbed him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the red-haired woman. "Hello Ginny." Ginny's smile turned into a frown as she heard him speak.

Ginny took a step towards James. He stepped away from her. She then stared at him then after he did that. "Why do you walk away, Harry? It's been so long since we last saw each other. I missed you so much. You wouldn't believe some of the things that I've seen in the Daily Prophet about you. I know that they're all lies." James stared at her and wondered how anyone could be that naïve. He knew that she wasn't, but her actions caused him to feel as if she was both naïve and obsessed with him. That was a thought that made him uncomfortable.

James shook his head. "Well, I will admit that I'm not in a relationship with Snape like the papers said. The truth is that I only kissed him to get him back for something that he did. However, what are you doing here?" He only asked because she had made the comment about missing him. He knew that there was more to it then that. However, he wanted her to say it straight out. He was in no mood to play guessing games with someone's words.

Ginny frowned at him. "Harry, I'm here to see you. It's been so long and I missed you so much. You disappeared on me and I've waited for you. I love you." James stared at her in disbelief. Her words caused him to think that she was up to something. Then again, she might not have been up to something and was being sincere. Yet, it didn't stop the fact that he had a hard time believing that.

However, the arrival of one Severus Snape stopped Ginny from being able to say anything else. He had walked up the stairs from the dungeons and was scowling at Ginny. "Ms. Weasley, what do we owe the pleasure of you walking these halls once more? You're no longer a student here. So, I don't see a reason for you to be here." James stared at Severus as he said those words. There was something about the way that Severus had said those words that caused James to agree with him. It was slightly disturbing in James' mind.

Ginny glared at him. "I was here to see Harry. It's been a long time since I saw him. He was my boyfriend, Professor." She smiled at James. James ignored her smile, though that was because he was trying to NOT point out that he wasn't going to start dating her again. He wanted to say that the papers were right about him being gay and that he had always had been. Yet, he didn't want to say that to her. He wanted to avoid saying anything that could be seen as mean.

James let out a slow breath. "Thank you, Professor Snape." He then looked back at Ginny. "Well, it was nice that you came out to Hogwarts, Ginny, but I have work to do. So…We'll get together later." He then walked off as quickly as he could. Yet, he looked over his shoulder and saw Severus leading Ginny out of the building. He then sighed and pushed all thoughts of Ginny out of his mind. After all, he had other things to worry about and that was what he would focus on.

A/N: Well, here we are. James just did something I've seen people do, try to NOT hurt someone they used to date's feelings. Well, hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	53. Chapter 53: Warnings

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 677  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 53: Warnings

James watched the last class of the day leave his classroom. He then stared at the door that had closed behind the last student and sighed. He was to visit the headmaster now that classes were over for the day, which was something that he had been avoiding for the past week. Of course, this was because the headmaster was trying to get him to start teaching the sex ed class without Hermione's help. That was the last thing that James had wanted to do. Then again, it also seemed as if the man didn't care about James' opinion on the subject.

Yet, while he was thinking on his current predicament, the door to his classroom opened. He turned his head to see who had walked into the room. His eyes fell upon Severus. He stared at the man and stood up after only a moment of thought. "Is there a reason that you've come here?" James kept his tone even and empty of emotion. The reason for that was because he wanted to try and avoid any miscommunication based on tone. That wasn't the easiest thing for James to do, but he wanted to keep Severus from trying to accuse him of anything based on tone of voice.

Severus crossed his arms. "The headmaster has something planned. He plans to call you to his office and have you go into the Forbidden Forest with him." James stared at Severus. The only thing that he could think of was that the headmaster was doing that because of the Centaurs. Yet, it still startled him that Severus was warning him. Yes, he knew that they had the contract in place, but that didn't stop the shock that could happen from Severus actually helping him. When he also added in the fact that Severus had helped him with Ginny, he got even more confused. That part wasn't something that was required in the contract. All in all, it gave James a headache.

James shook his head and sat down as he began to feel overwhelmed. He then let out a slow breath and looked at Severus. "The headmaster wants me to see the centaurs. He spoke about it when he first tried to get me to come here. I thought that he had been making it up. I should have known that wasn't the case." Severus stared at James, which caused the younger man to look away. He didn't like the way that Severus was looking at him right then.

He heard footsteps that drew his attention away from his thoughts. He looked to see Severus standing over him. The man was staring at him with a look that James couldn't describe. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to describe it. Severus then scowled at him. "The headmaster wasn't lying. The Centaurs are causing problems. However, I doubt that using you would do any good." It was now James' turn to stare at him. After all, he had hoped that the headmaster had been lying. There was nothing that James could do about the Centaurs. The agreement that he had had years ago was with Harry potter. He was now James Toland, which meant that he couldn't do anything.

James then scowled and shook his head. "This is ridiculous. I am not someone that's going to jump headlong into some insane task just to please an old man." James then stood up and nearly bumped into Severus. He hadn't realized that the man was that close to him. He shook his head again. "Thank you for informing me of what the headmaster plans to do." He then stepped around Severus and left the classroom. Severus' information had left him with a lot to think about. One of those things was about how to avoid visiting the Centaurs on the headmaster's terms. That meant that he would head to his rooms and plan what he could. After all, he would do everything he could to not be manipulated, for that was the one thing he hated above all else.

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. Severus finally showed that he would hold his end of the bargain that he had agreed to. Now, what will the headmaster do? Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	54. Chapter 54: Centaurs

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 903  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 54: Centaurs

It was late at night and James couldn't sleep. This was because of all of the thoughts that ran through his mind. Those thoughts were so predominate that he decided to leave the castle and make his way over to the Forbidden Forest. The reason that he did this was because he felt that he would be able to clear his mind if he talked to the one person that could answer his questions. After all, he only knew of one person that could tell him exactly what was happening in regards to the Centaurs.

James walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and stood there. He was felt unsure of whether or not he should enter. He knew that he could go in and confront whatever happened, but he also had the option of turning around and leaving. Yet, while there were times where he felt like he couldn't deal with a situation, he knew that this wasn't one of those times. He knew that he could make his way through the forest with no problems. Yes, he knew that it wasn't the brightest idea to walk into the forest at night, but he needed to get some answers. With that thought in his mind, he took a step into the forest and began walking once again.

Listening to the sounds of the forest, he continued to walk along the overgrown path. The truth was that he wasn't sure if he would run into anyone, but he couldn't assume that he wouldn't. Suddenly, the sound of hooves on the ground drew his attention. He stopped and listened to the sound for a moment. The sound was coming from somewhere towards his left. He smirked and turned towards the sound. He knew that those hooves were Centaur hooves. There was a specific pattern to their steps that made them stand out. James took a step in that direction and began walking towards the sound.

He entered a clearing and saw exactly what he wanted to see. The Centaur that he had been hearing was one of the ones he had spoken to so many years ago. He smiled and bowed to the Centaur that was in front of him. This particular Centaur had helped him to go through the various channels that he had needed to in order to form an alliance. He stood up from his bow after a moment longer. "It is a pleasure to see you once again, Caesar." He looked Caesar in the eyes.

Caesar looked at him and returned James' bow. "Hello, Harry Potter. It has been a long time. However, I've heard that you now go by James." James nodded in response and proceeded to wait for what else Caesar would say. Caesar nodded again. "You have grown into a fine man. It did you some good to get away and embrace yourself. You are capable of much strength, though it would do well to remember that everyone can fall at times." James stared at him. No matter what, centaurs confused him. He was never certain how he was supposed to act around them.

James cleared his throat as he tried to think of a way to say what he needed to. "I wanted to talk to you about what has caused the downfall between Centaurs and Wizards. The truth is that the headmaster wants me to try and get our alliance started again, but I only want to know what happened." James then watched the older Centaur in silence.

Caesar looked at him and shook his head. "The wizards started making demands about three years ago. It seems that someone told them about the alliance that we had during the war. The Wizarding government then determined that the alliance meant that they could tell us what to do. They were demanding that we move into Centaur reservations and leave this land. That didn't go over as well as they would have liked." Caesar stopped and closed his eyes. He seemed to be thinking for a moment. He then looked at James again. "I will admit that both sides are the cause of the disaster that this has become. However, I will say that the Wizards overdid it with their demands. That caused our leader to do what he has done." He stopped yet again and his eyes narrowed in a way that was more serious than menacing. "I will tell you that we won't comply to those demands. I also know that a new alliance isn't possible." James stared at him. He wasn't really surprised by the information that he had been given. In fact, it made perfect sense in his mind.

He then sighed. "All right. That makes sense. Thank you for your time." He then bowed once again and turned. "I wouldn't try to begin our alliance again. The Wizarding world can suffer for all I care." He then left. James had been given a lot to think about. He knew that he didn't want to help the wizards with their demands. Yet, he also felt that they would only make it worse, which wasn't all that surprising. He continued to make his way back towards Hogwarts with those thoughts on his mind. He had no idea if he would be able to sleep, but he had gotten some important questions answered. He was glad about that and that was all that mattered.

A/N: Well, here we are. Looks as if the Wizards are the cause of the problems. Hope that you all enjoyed. Later.


	55. Chapter 55: Headmaster's Meeting

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of JKRowling. I do not make any money off of this piece of writing and never will.**

_Title:_ Biology  
_Characters:_ Harry Potter (AKA James Toland), Julie Reynolds, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Adam Weasley, Maple Weasley, Robert Denton, Gaius Malfoy, and Ophelia Vivas  
_Rating:_ M  
_Pairings:_ Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Remmy(Remus)/Reese(Sirius)  
_Genre_: Drama  
_Words per Chapter:_ 714  
_Warnings:_ AU from book four on, het, slash, Muggle world, violence, language, post-war, hiding Harry, life left behind, and the standard whatever else this demented author thinks up.  
_Summary:_ The war ended and Harry Potter disappeared. Years later, a young secondary school science teacher runs into some people from his past. The life he had will be changed forever as they try to drag him back into their world.  
_Notes:_ As people have commented on the whole alcohol comment back in the beginning of the story this is an explanation. The whole no alcohol comment came from both research, and also having vegan friends that could answer any questions that needed asked. All of them said no alcohol, though I do know of vegans that do drink. However, for James, the whole alcohol thing comes as, he won't drink it as he doesn't want to take that particular risk. He just lumps it in if people ask him what vegan is so that he doesn't have to explain that part as separate.

Chapter 55: Headmaster's Meeting

James stood outside of the headmaster's office. He had been summoned by the headmaster to come and see him after dinner that day. The summons had come so quickly that James was left wondering if Dumbledore had learned about his visit with Caesar. However, he knew that he wouldn't find that out until Dumbledore told him what the meeting was about.

James raised his hand to knock on the door. Yet, before he could do that, a noise drew his attention. He sighed at the sound that came through the door. "Enter, James." He frowned as he was once again presented with Dumbledore's ability to know who was at his door. He knew that the man might have assumed that it was him, but he felt that the man was using some kind of spell. Whatever it was, it annoyed James.

James walked into the office and looked around the headmaster's domain. He held back a sigh as he looked at the room was the same as it had always been. It brought back the feeling of annoyance. He desperately wanted the place to be different, but he knew that was a pointless thought. He then looked at the headmaster. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about, headmaster?" He kept his tone empty of emotion. He knew that he couldn't let Dumbledore hear his annoyance.

The headmaster gestured for James to sit down. He didn't. The man sighed. "I wished to speak with you about possibly speaking with the Weasleys. They feel as if you have betrayed them. I heard that you told Miss Weasley that you are not interested in her. I'm certain that you didn't mean it." James scowled at those words. He didn't like that the headmaster was butting in where he didn't belong. Plus, he didn't like feeling as if everyone would report what he did to the headmaster. It brought out his trust issues.

James shook his head. "It wasn't a misunderstanding, headmaster. I'm not interested in her. I only dated her because it was expected of me. Also, I recently learned that I couldn't even be with her anyways. I would lose everything if I did. So, I will not be talking with the Weasleys about this subject. Now, what else was it that you wanted to speak to me about, headmaster?" He continued to stare at the headmaster. There was something about the way that the headmaster had spoken that had bothered him. It felt as if the man was up to something. Then again, that's exactly what James always thought.

The headmaster nodded. "Really, you should sit." James still didn't move. The headmaster sighed. "All right. I learned that you went into the Forbidden Forest last night. May I inquire as to what you were doing there?" James mentally sighed at the question. It was one that he had expected.

James then shook his head. "I don't want to know how you know about that. However, the reason that I went was that I needed to find out what the Centaurs wanted. I needed that information before I could even start the alliance up again. I was given enough information to know that I'm not going to do it. In fact, I spoke with one of the Centaurs and learned that it wouldn't be possible." James stopped for a moment and took a breath. "Now, have a good day, headmaster." He then turned and got ready to leave the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. James sighed and turned around again. He had had a feeling that Dumbledore wasn't done with him. Dumbledore frowned. "Is that all that you wished to say? I would think that you would want to help put an end to this. The centaurs are causing many problems." James bit his tongue in order to keep from rolling his eyes.

James shook his head after getting control of his thoughts. "Headmaster, it isn't that. I have said all that I want to say on this subject. Now, if you'll excuse me." He then left before more could be said. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was hoping that he would come back and do everything the headmaster's way. However, he has no reason to do so and never would.

A/N: Well, here we are. Hope that you enjoyed. Later.


End file.
